Bella's Journey
by CrystalB4
Summary: At 17 Bella decides to give up her virginity to the one she is secretly in love with but what she's not expecting is the reprecussions that follow. Walk with Bella as she takes the journey of her life and all the bumps along the way
1. This is Bella We're Talking About

A/N: All Twilight related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1-This is Bella we're talking about

BPOV

"Bella, you are getting fat chick! Look at that bulge you've got going on. You know what you need don't you? You need to put in a few workout hours with me and Alice out at the Voltura Fitness Center over on Cryler St. You know my mom is part owner and we all get to work out there for free. See no cost to you, so there is no need to fuss about it!" Rosalie said full of excitement and sass.

Rose had been on my case about going to workout with "the girls" every since her mother opened that place. I kept giving her and Alice one excuse after another but today she had a point. When I was getting dressed for school this morning I did notice my blue jeans were a little snug. No doubt a product of the over active appetite I've had the past few months. Charlie says I'm going to have to get a job and by my own groceries if I kept all this eating up. Of course I apologized. He said not to worry from what Sue Clearwater told him all teenage girls go through growth spurts and it would pass in a few weeks. Sue is my dad's go-to gal when it comes to him dealing with my issues. She was the one to help me when puberty found me and the one to help my dad when I had my first boyfriend and when he caught me making out with said boyfriend. She was the best, not-my-mom-but-should-have-been, person I knew. I just loved her, Leah and Seth too.

"Rose, I may just take you up on that offer. I've been thinking about it for a few days and, you are right I do need to lose a few inches." I replied with a smile.

"OMG did I just here Bella Swan say she would go to the gym with the girls?" Alice squilled as she approached us.

"Yep, you sure did. I can't believe it myself either." With a proud smile on her face Rose clapped Alice on the shoulder.

"You two act like I don't do anything with you. I go shopping with you. I go to the library with you. I go to parties with you. I do homework with you. We've even showered together before. We've done just about everything together since I moved here when I was 4 years old. MY GOSH! What do I have to do to please you two." Exasperated from my little rant I fell back to the arm of the chair.

"We just want you to come workout with us that's all" Rose said with a

sly smile, like she had a whole lot more in mind. oh great.

"Okay so are we going right after school or is there a certain time that you go?"

"Nope right after school is great. The guys are going today too. We will have a fitness room all to ourselves so we can play our music as loud as we like."

ahggg....Jacob is not going to be happy. "The guys" consist of Rose's twin brother, also Alice's boyfriend Jasper, brothers Emmet and Edward Cullen, and Mike Newton, though they only keep Mike around to do goffor work for them. I kind of feel sorry for him, he tries to fit-in with the cool guys and just isn't cool enough. They can really be mean to him sometimes.

In my most conjured up chipper voice and a smile on my face, I responded with "Great!"

I really didn't mind hanging out with everyone. We had always partied together and spent most of our summers together and any other extended vacation time we had. Alice and Jasper have been boyfriend and girlfriend since our freshman year and Rosalie and Emmet are on-again off-again and have been for several years. I had actually lost count on that relationship. I think at that moment it was on again. Edward and I were friends. We all often hung out at the diner on Green St. called The Meadow. They specialize in the traditional burgers and fries. My favorite, I hadn't been able to get enough of their famous fries. In the previous week, I actually beat Emmet in a fry eating contest. He had held the fry eating record there (6001fries)since he was 10 years old. I didn't break his record but I did beat him that day. Emmet would never give up regardless who he was racing so I know it had been a fair race. I was so excited when I bet him. I did the happy dance and all.

Alice and Rosalie were convinced that Edward and I should be a couple. Me? Well I would have loved that. Being with Edward had always been one of my highlights, though I would never had said anything to my friends for fear they would make fun of me. With every gaze he sent my way or every brush of his hand against me, sent my skin a light with tingles and fills my belly with butterflies. Just thinking about him would give me the feeling of butterflies in my belly. Oh that tickled. I reached down and held on to my stomach. But unfortunately, Edward had, either, never been brave enough or not interested enough to ask me to go steady as his girlfriend. That was why when Jacob Black asked me 3 and a half weeks, before that day, to be his girlfriend I accepted. Hey, teenage girls' hormones can only hold out so long before she starts wanting a boyfriend and I was so ready for a boyfriend when he asked.

Edward hadn't spoken to me much since, which broke my heart, but I totally understood. To say Edward hates Jacob would be an understatement. The summer of our freshman year, Carlisle and Esme (Emmett's and Edward's parents), left the boys alone for an entire week trusting them to behave themselves. Big mistake! They threw a huge party every night their parents were gone. On about Wednesday or Thursday of that week Emmet decided they were going to have a big poker tournament and place actual bets. Emmet put up $1000 from his college fund, Jacob put up the deed to his Rabbit, Edward put up the deed to his brand new Harley Davidson motorcycle his dad had just given him for his birthday, Mike Newton put up a $1000 gift card to his dad's sporting goods store, which I think he is still paying back with interest. With bets placed the game began. None of us could believe that Edward had bet his bike against the game. For granted Edward is a superb card player, but still, he bet his only prized possession. We all thought he had lost his mind. The game was an all nighter, the chips got passed back and forth for several hours. Finally Mike and Emmet went all in with only an eighth of their chips left and lost, leaving Edward and Jacob. 5 hours later and a lot more of passing chips back and forth finally Jacob challenged Edward to go all in and both boys agreed. After all the chips were placed in the center of the table Edward flipped over his pocket Aces and Jacob flipped up a King and Queen of spades. The dealer then slowly flipped up the five cards in the middle of the table to reveal an ace of spades, nine of spades, seven of hearts, three of diamonds, and jack of spades. When the final card was flipped over everyone inhaled a ragged breath, Edward cursed very loudly and Jacob jumped up and shouted YES!. For several months after that Jacob would drive the, now his, Harley everywhere rubbing it in. A week later Jacob also won over Jessica Stanley's heart, oh did I mention that at the time Jessica was Edward's girlfriend. Hence, the reason Edward hates Jacob.

"Hey you guys if we don't leave for school soon we're going to be late and I can't have that on my record. So lets go." Alice said while making a jester towards the door.

Smiling Rosalie said "Okay, Okay lets go miss "my record has got to be perfect". We would hate to make you late."

"Hey I've got to have a perfect record and perfect grades if I'm going to go to college at UGA. That's a tough school not to mention Jasper has already been accepted there, so I have to get in." Alice replied frowning.

"I can't believe he is actually going back to Georgia to go to school. I told him that he can go to any college he wants to but he insisted on going there. Did you know that UGA is the only school he even applied to. He is so juvenile." Rose rolled her eyes while she said the last part.

As we got into Rose's candy apply red convertible BMW I noticed that Rose didn't have her book bag. " Hey Rose, where is your book bag?"

Nonchalantly Rose replied "Oh I'm skipping today with Emmet" "Why?" Alice and I said in unison.

"Sometimes a girl has to do, what a girl has to do. Besides we won't have another opportunity to be alone for the next several weeks so I'm planning on making the best of it." She said with a smile.

"Wow, did you make sure that everyone in the neighborhood would be gone. You two are the noisiest people I know when sex is involved. I'll never again make the mistake of being in the same place as you two while your having sex" I said. One night a couple of summers ago I had spent the night with Rosalie, nothing out of the normal I usually spent most all of my summers with Alice or Rose. That night was nothing out of the norm, we went swimming in her pool, then we got us some snacks and watched a movie, then we went to bed. I was having the most amazing dream. That I was with a beautiful guy. He was tall, muscularly toned, had that oh so sexy unkempt hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. He leaned in to give me a kiss. That is when I started hearing the loud moaning and grunting coming from outside. At first I thought that a large hurt animal had wondered into the back yard maybe looking for water. Scared silly, I got out of my bed to wake Rose up only to find that she wasn't in her bed. That's when I decided to go to the window to check it out for myself. To my shock and surprise I could see a very naked Emmet and Rosalie in the pool going at it like dogs in heat. She was bent over the side of the pool and Em was in the pool going at her from behind. At first it was a huge turn on but then I remembered that was my best friends out there doing that and it was just gross. About a hour later the grunts, moans and groans subsided and moments later Rose reappeared in the room to find me sitting in the middle of my bed, mp3 player in my ears, rocking back and forth to the current song playing. With a giggle she slid back into her bed saying something about being sorry if they woke me and that if they woke me she can't believe that her parents slept through it.

"Well, have fun and don't do anything that we wouldn't do" Alice gave Rose a wave and a wink as she stepped out of the car.

"I will and don't worry your the freaky one when it comes to sex, we all know that." Rose added with a giggle. I, too, waved good-bye to Rose after getting out of the car then reminded her to be back in time to pick us up for the gym. She had a way of forgetting all matter of time when she was with Emmet.

As Alice and I watched Rosalie drive away Alice asked "Well are you ready to get this day over with? I'm ready for the weekend!"

"Yep, I'm very ready to get the school day over with. Hey Alice have you been having any trouble with your stomach lately? I've been feeling kind of sick to my stomach for the last 3 and a half or 4 weeks now and I just can't seem to shake it. I threw up a time or two a day for the first 2 weeks but since then I've just been really nauseous all the time. Charlie says it is probably just a stomach flu or something of that nature. I don't know though. If it doesn't go away soon I'm going to have to go to the doctor and find out what's wrong with me. I'm not sure I can handle feeling like this much longer."

"My stomach has been just fine but I'll ask Mrs. Brown, when I go to the office to work this evening, if she has had to send students home with the stomach ache."

"Okay, thanks" with that Alice and I trudged on to our first class of the day, English.


	2. Atleast I'm Not The Only One

A/N: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of these wonderful characters not me.

BPOV

English was a total bore we had a teacher-sub and had to watch a movie. Well they watched a movie, Alice, Edward and I passed notes back and forth.

what r we doing this w/e? E

party Ros n Jazz no rents til sun. A

why is it always we?B

shutup jacob can come.A

auggg....E

U gym tod?A

yep.B

yep. bell rly going to gym?E

yes i 't make fun of me!B

hv 2 c 2 believe haha!E

shutup e!B

whos br boz?E

Em.A B

thot so. wht girls?E

the ususal.A

we need btr selec.E

whatever!B

im hungry.E

me2.B

all u 2 thik bout is food.A

that would be why i'm going to the gym.B

why do u need to wrkout b?E

nun-of-ur-biz!B

by c u L . A

by. EB

what happened w/Laurin?B

just didn't work out.E

oh, sorry. cuL. B

cu.E

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz

Finally, I didn't think English was ever going to end. I wondered what didn't work out with Laurin and Edward. I really didn't like her, but hey, who was I to judge?

Journalism and Chemistry passed by quickly and soon it was time for lunch. Yeah! I was so hungry. I hoped it wasn't cafe surprise today, anything but that please.

"Hey Alice. You ready for lunch?" I asked

"Not yet, I can't find Jasper. He was here a few minuets ago and now I can't find him anywhere." Alice replied distraughtly

"Hum, I wonder where he could have gone to?" I was truly puzzled.

"Well, maybe he thought you would just head for the lunch room and went there. Lets go check it out. If he's not there we will send Edward to check the bathrooms. That's the only other place I would think he would go."

"Okay." Alice said frowning as we walked down the hall.

"Hey you 2, where is Jazz? I text him when I left Spanish but he never

text'd me back." Edward said as he approached us.

"We don't know. Will you go check in the restroom and see if he is in there? That's the only place we can think he may be." I asked as Edward caught up with us.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Edward was already jogging down the hall towards the restrooms. After several minuets Edward came into the cafeteria and motioned for us to come with him. Alice and I both quickly got up from our seats and nearly ran to him.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"I found him" Edward said "He was in the restroom throwing his guts up. It was nasty as hell. He asked for you, Alice but I told him he better get up and wash his face and hands before you got in there. He really stinks. I really think someone should take him home, he is really sick."

Alice replied "Okay. Help me get him out of the restroom. Rose dove Bella and I to school today so Edward if you'll give me your keys I'll take him home and tend to him. Rose will be here after school to pick up Bella for the gym, you can catch a ride with them. Right? You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Said Edward tossing his keys to Alice. Alice and Edward are cousins, that is the only reason he handed his keys off to her so easily, and they are so much a like that you would think they were twins as well.

Alice and Edward proceeded into the restroom to retrieve Jasper while I waited outside of the restroom door playing the role of lookout. I hope I don't hear him hurling in there. If I do I'm so going to puke myself.

Wow maybe there is a bad stomach flu going around. I hope Jasper gets over it faster than I have. Poor guy he looks terrible. He probably got it from me staying at their house with Rose last week. I feel so bad for him. I know I felt awful when I was doing all that throwing up. I still feel awful at times when the nausea hits me. After Alice and Jasper were gone Edward and I went back to the cafeteria to salvage the rest of our lunch hour.

"Eww. What is that?" I asked pointing to the bland looking piece of meat

on Edward's plate.

With a wrinkled nose Edward replied "I'm not sure; I think it's grilled. It's too dark to be chicken and too light to be beef. Pork maybe? I do not know. What I do know is that it has to be healthier than the pizza your eating"

"There is nothing wrong with eating pizza. It has protein in the meat and cheese, vitamins from the veggies, and carbs from the bread. I think it is a well balanced meal. Thank you very much!" I replied sarcastically

"There is nothing wrong with eating pizza that is true, but in moderation and I would say that two or three pieces is more than your allotted portion size. Wait until we go to the gym this evening. Embry, the nutritionist, will have a field day with your diet. I thought he was hard on me. I can't wait to see what plan he puts you on." Edward replied with a smirk.

I never said anything about changing my diet. I will not do it!

"Just eat your lunch and leave mine alone." I barked back at Edward.

The rest of lunch and the school day went by quickly and quietly.

After P.E., where I almost killed Ben with my tennis racket while trying to properly execute a back hand swing, I met up with Edward and Rosalie in the parking lot to go workout. I am dreading this so badly. It would not be so bad if I wasn't the biggest klutz ever, but I am and I have a feeling this is not going to go well.

Once in the car I pulled out my cell phone and called Jacob to let him know I would not be by his house this evening and to invite him to Rose's and Jasper's house for the party they were throwing tonight. He wasn't very thrilled that I was not going to come over but he quickly cheered up when I told him about the party. We hung up and shortly after, we arrived at the Voltura Fitness Center.

Do I have to get out? Suck it up Bella, lets just get this over with.


	3. Ch 3pt1 Do I have to do this?

A/N: Nope, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. THEY own me! My mind anywaz.

BPOV

"Good God Bella! You look like some just stomped your puppy into the

ground. Lighten up for Christ sake. It's only a few weights, a couple of tread mills and bikes, a pool and a sauna. Nothing here can kill you...Well. I'm sure you could find something that would do the job, but I promise we wont let you hurt yourself." Rosalie said with a giggle as she passed by me to go inside.

I personally did not think her joke was funny. Loaded with sarcasm I said "Very funny Rose. You crack me up. ha ha" Rose replied simply by sticking her tong out at me. Real mature Rose.

You can do this. I mentally gave myself false encouragement as I

reached for the door to go in behind Rose.

Once we were inside we found Emmet leaning against the counter with a huge shit eating grin across his face. "Holy shit, is there a doctor in the house today? Bella Swan is going to attempt to kill herself on the stair master." He shuttered out through his laughter, causing my face to turn a least 5 shades of red.

What is a "stair master"?

"Shut up Em do you know how much persuasion I had to use to get her here? Do not run her off on her first day here. If you say or do anything that causes her to refuse to come back then I swear to you, that you will not get any form of sex for at least a month. Do you understand me?" Rose through back at Emmet while cocking her head to the side.

"Whatever Rose, you used almost no persuasion today when you asked me to come here. You asked me to come and I agreed. End of story. But thank you for sticking up for me. Almost everything Emmet says goes in one ear and right out the other, so his crude comments don't really bother me as much as they use to." I said giving Rose a wink.

Emmet began wiggling his eyebrows at me. Oh crap did I just give him

free reign with his loud mouth and innuendos? How stupid am I? Very! Maybe he will go easy on me for my first day, but I doubt it.

"See Rose, Bella likes me talking about her. She just said so herself. Besides, how would she know if I still loved her if I didn't pick at her?" Emmet said proudly.

"Okay Emmet let me have it, go ahead and get it over with." I said with a grimace

"Un..hu sweetheart, I've got to keep my pace so I can watch your reactions. It is so fucking funny to watch you turn 50 shades of red. You should know that, that's my favorite part. What kind of person would I be if I didn't share that with the general public?" Did he honestly just say that. Oh my gosh.

Edward, seeing my obvious distress, decided it was time to get started.

"Hey Emmet lets you and I go on in and get started on the weights while Rose takes Bella to see Embry. It's time for her to find out her fate with the nutritionist."

"Good luck with that kid." Emmet said, ruffling my hair as he walked past me to follow Edward into the room labeled "Weight Training"

Oh great, what was it Edward had said about Embry. Something about a diet and having to change the way I eat. Augggg....I already don't like this guy.

I wonder if Leah is working today? She is so funny. She can throw it out just as bad as Emmet. The only difference is she is nice to me. Maybe she'll get a hold of Emmet and give him a taste of his own medicine. If that's possible.

Surprisingly, Embry wasn't as hard on me as Edward had me worked up for. He only "suggested" that I watch my portion sizes and try to get more fresh fruits and veggies in daily diet. I can comply with some of that.

"Do you know if Leah Clearwater is working today?" I asked Embry before leaving his office.

"No, I don't believe so. She should be here next week when you begin your workout regimen. We'll see you on Monday evening after school, right?" He replied.

"Yeah, sure." I hope he was oblivious to the dread in my tone.

After changing into our workout clothes aka. sweats for me and spandex for Rose, we found the guys and commenced our workout session.

I wasn't really sure where to start so I just stood in the corner of the weight room watching the others. Emmet was bench pressing a set of very heavy looking weights. Rosalie was doing arm curls with a small set of hand weights and Edward was lying down doing leg presses, with his shirt off I might add. So yummy, look at all those ab and leg muscles. The feel of those abs. Their firmness, every rise, every indention. How smooth the skin is. Those tight thighs and the power they can put into every thrust. How it feels to swaddle the whole package......Stop this

Bella! Right Now. Focus Bella, remember your current boyfriend Jacob?

Yeah, focus on what you can have not what you can't.

"Bella, didn't your mother ever tell you that it is not nice to stare?" Rosalie whispered as she passed be me to go to the squat machine.

"Oh is our Bella making goog0ly eyes at little Eddie here?" Emmet laughed out.

Crap, I didn't think Rosalie's comment was lout enough for anyone to hear. Stupid Emmet and his excellent hearing.

Feeling the burning in my cheeks I turned and walked over to where Rosalie had just sat doing arm curls. I sat down and picked up the weights that Rose had been using. Woah, they were really heavy despite their size. I had to opt for a much smaller set. Edward noticed and told me not to worry I would eventually work up to the others soon enough.

"Yeah right in her dreams. Princess Bella may some day work up to the five pound weights but never the twenty pounders that Rose uses."

Emmet said with a grin, letting go of the bar he was holding onto, allowing the weights to loudly clank down to the floor. I jumped

"I think I'm ready for some endurance training" Rosalie suggested as she made her way to the door. I quickly jumped up and followed suit behind her. As we walked into a large room filled with all sorts of equipment I was filled with amazement at what I saw. Who would have thought that there were this many different types exercise paraphernalia. Obviously not me. I was expecting treadmills and exercise bikes, maybe some of those exercise balls you see on tv, but there had to be at least twenty different items in this room. When did treadmills get lifts and why are those two guys throwing a heavy looking ball around? Gees I've got a lot to learn about this stuff. With a questioning look on my face I turned to Rose. She rapidly gave me a run down of what was safe for me to use and how to use them. I then proceeded in the direction she pointed me in. After about forty five minutes of torture on a stationary bike, that's the only place I was able to watch "General Hospital" from, Edward came to my rescue and told me they were ready to go to the pool. I got off the bike and followed closely behind him not sure exactly where we were going.

"I've got a game for us to play" Emmet announced when we entered the room with the pool. "Let's play chicken. Me and Rose against Bella and you." he said to Edward.

"Don't you think that's a little unfair. You are clearly stronger than me and Rosalie is stronger than Bella, we learnt this today."

Emmet grinned and cocked up one eyebrow saying "Okay man I don't have a problem putting my head to Bella's crotch. I'll gladly do it."

Rosalie slapped Emmet on the shoulder "You'd better behave yourself if you know what's good for you." Emmet frowned and walked towards the changing room

"Never mind, Me and Bella has got this, and no I don't mind my head being at her crotch. What man would?" He finished the last part in almost an unintelligible whisper and looking almost threw me.

Yeah, he's had his head at my crotch before and oh man, it was..well I can't find the words to describe what it was. WoW will have to work. I never knew that a tongue could feel so good. Just the thought of him being so close to my center was making it hot and wet. Auggh Jake, think of Jake. Bella quit doing this to yourself, Edward is not interested in you and you have a boyfriend.

I quickly changed into my swimsuit and hurried back out to the pool where everyone was waiting for me.

I walked up to the side of the pool placing my feet on the ledge just inside of the pool. The water over the ledge was just deep enough to cover my feet. It was warmer than I would have thought. Warmer than lukewarm but cooler than hot. Just right for someone as cold natured as myself. We were the only ones in the pool at the moment and it was really nice to have it all to ourselves. As I looked over the water I saw that Rosalie was dressed in fire colored boyshorts bikini, that looked like it came right off the showcase runway and it probably did, Emmet was wearing a sexy brilliant blue Speedo, not a thong but close enough, that showed off his package in the front and his luscious rear-end in the back, and Edward was wearing a pair of white swim trunks with orange Hawaiian style flowers on them that added to his "I'm sexy as hell" look. Me, I was wearing a royal blue one piece swim suit with high cut thighs, to make my legs look longer of course, and silver do-lalies at the top to guide the gawking eyes away from my cleavage, which I clearly had in this suit.

A whistle escaped Emmett's lips then Edward playfully dunked him under the water. "You treat a lady with respect" Edward said while attempting to flee Emmett's pursuit. "I don't see a lady I see a hot chick. I believe Bella is her name. And Bella you are going into the pool now!"

Emmet said as he grabbed my legs at the knees and tossed me into the pool. I went ungracefully screaming and arms flying everywhere hitting the water with a *smack*. Ouch that hurt Emmet.

"That hurt you dork" I yelled as I came back up out of the water

He apologized with a shrug "Sorry".

We had fun in the pool. Of course Rose and Emmet won the game of chicken but I got a few good claw marks across Emmett's shoulder and neck. All by accident, of course, even if he did deserve it a little. The only awkward moments were when Rose and Emmet went to the deep end of the pool to do, God only knows what, cause I sure didn't. They left Edward and me to entertain to ourselves, so to speak.

"So are you ready for the party tonight?" I asked for lack of a better question. Edward and I really haven't spoken much to each other in the last month so I'm not real sure what is going on in his world outside of our mutual friends.

"Yeah I guess so, there is really not much on my part to get ready for besides what I'm going to wear. Knowing Alice she has already taken care of that as well."

I'd prefer to see him in nothing but he's right Alice has probably taken care of his attire, because she had already taken care of mine.

"She picked mine out last night and put it in the cabinet in the bathroom. She informed me I have no veto power over any of the articles of clothing she picked out. I believe she even went as far as threatening my life on it." I said with a heavy sigh

"She can be anal sometimes but I love her. She's the best" He said giving me that god forsaken crooked smile he had. I felt my body melt a little more every time I seen that smile.

"Is anyone coming with you tonight?" Edward asked with what looked like a glint of hope in his eyes

"Jake and a few of his friends from up in La Push, I guess." I responded, all of Edwards' hopeful sparkle dissipated. I was a little bummed because whenever Jacob was with his "pack", as he liked to call it, he would always put me on the back burner. I swear sometimes I would think he was only dating me to get into my pants, or, well my bra cause that was as far as I would let him get. But surprise to him, we've only had a few heavy make out sessions so far and I don't know if I will ever let it get past that with him. For some reason it just didn't feel right when we were together in an intimate fashion. I just don't know. Sometimes he can be so sweet and sensitive but most of the time he was just loud and rowdy. Though, I had considered the possibility of sleeping with him in hopes that I could get the images of my first time out of my mind. I'm still not sure of my total feelings on the whole situation.

"Man, I was kind of hoping that he might have other places to go tonight.

Sorry, but I really can't stand him. You know you could do so much better than him. Right?" Edward said with a grimace

Like who? You? Whatever. You won't even look in my direction anymore no matter how hard I try to make you notice me. I thought to myself as I fiddled with a strand of my hair.

"As long as I'm happy." I replied with a forced smile. With that I shoved off the side of the pool and our conversation was over and I proceeded to get out of the pool to go change back into my clothes. I changed, in the girl's locker room, slowly hoping that Rosalie noticed my disappearance and was coming behind me. Sure enough she was in there with me in less than five minutes. She quickly changed clothes and we met up with the guys back in the parking lot. Edward got his book bag out of Rose's car as we said our goodbyes and see you laters.

Emmet left me with, "Bella I truly hope you make it a habit to come with us every week. I really had fun, I hope you did as well, but just so you know I went extremely easy on you today and I can promise you; I will never do that again.", and a malicious grin.

"Thanks Em. I'll be back. Hey you never know this place may just cure my clumsiness." I smiled back

"I doubt it!" They all said in unison.

"Me too." I said looking down at my shoes. "See you all tonight"

Rosalie and I left for my house to trade my book bag for my overnight bag and to get my "party clothes" as Alice liked to call them. Once that was taken care of it was off to her house to get ready to party and to have the time of our lives.

Yeah. Whatever.

A/N: Please review me and let me know if you like what you read and if I should continue to post new chapters. Thanks for reading.


	4. Ch 3pt2 Come on Jacob

A/N: I own nothing pertaining to the Twilight characters or plot. Just my wild adventures. Enjoy

BPOV

Or so I thought.

After spending 3 treacherous hours in Rosalie's bathroom at the mercy of Rose and Alice, I was all dolled up. In a barley there outfit and 4inch hills that Alice had put me in and makeup, hair and jewelry that Rose had accessorized me with I was ready to party. Or so they said. Personally I thought I looked ready to step out on a street corner in Vegas or somewhere like that.

"Oh Bella, Jacob isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you tonight" Alice cooed.

"I don't know about that. Seth, Quil, and Jared will be with him. He tends to ignore me when they are all together." I replied with a frown.

"If he ignores you tonight in that outfit then you need to lose him and never look back, honey." Rose said while examining her nails.

"No doubt!" Alice agreed.

"Come on ladies let's get downstairs and see if the guys have got all the decorations put up and the furniture moved out of the den." Rose said as she made her way to the door.

Once downstairs we found the boys playing pool out in the guest house. They had already finished moving the furniture in the main house and Emmet had brought in the keg and several bottles of Smirnoff and Malibu. Wow he really planned on us getting drunk tonight, I thought as I walked into the kitchen to get some of the food trays that Rosalie had brought over from the deli. Alice finished hanging the disco ball and strobe lights, while Rose and I finished with the finger foods and punch, for the non drinkers.

"I think that just about does it. People should be starting to arrive anytime now." Rose said as she sat the last bag of potato chips on the table with the other food.

"I told Jacob to be here around 8ish and it's what 7:50 now? So he should be here soon." I hoped. He had better show up. I hadn't seen him in a week or better and I kind of missed him.

"I can't wait until he sees you, Bella. He is going to be dazzled." Alice chimed in, breaking me from my thoughts.

"We will see." I dully replied.

"Hey Alice I've got all the music you asked for. Come help me before I drop it all and you have to buy me a new collection. Trust me you don't want to spend all of your clothing allowance for the next six months on replacing my CDs." Edward said as he entered the front door. Alice rushed over to help him with his burden taking half of his load and carrying it over to the table where a very large and very expensive stereo system sat with two 5 foot speakers on either side.

"Great job picking these out Edward. You've brought Muse, Paramore, Aerosmith, Green Day, Shinedown, ACDC, Guns n Roses, NIN and so much more than I asked for. Thanks you're a sweety" She said pecking Edward on the cheek as she began to stack the CDs in alphabetical order according to album title.

"Not a problem, anything for my favorite cousin. Besides, I'll have to listen to what your dj is playing and if you gave him your selection we would all be forced to listen to crying country. That stuff is enough make me want to cry just listening to it. And I do not want to do that." Edward smiled at Alice with his so sexy crooked smile as he finished up the last of his little crying country speech.

As time passed the den started to fill up with warm bodies dancing and conversating. Around 8:15 a gorgeous, tall, girl with strawberry blond hair walked through the door and waltzed right up to Edward and planted a big, fat kiss on his lips. Who did she think she was?

"Who is she?" I asked Rose as I stared in the strawberry blond girls direction watching the affectionate show.

"Jealous are we? That, dear Bella is Tanya Danali. She use to live here in Forks when we were little but she moved to Alaska when, when she was 3 or something like that. Her dad is a doctor and happens to be Carlisle's best friend. It looks like her and Eddie have kept in touch over the years as well." Rosalie said with at smirk.

I had to admit that she was beautiful. Much more beautiful than myself but I still didn't like her hanging on him like that. She didn't own him. No one did. I don't know why that bothered me like it did. Why should I have cared who he was hugging or kissing, I belonged to Jacob and right now then I was starting to get a little pissed at him. Where was he? I thought as I began to pace the floor in the front of the sliding glass door that led out to the pool and the game house. Surly he didn't stand me up. I mean we hadn't seen each other since Sunday at his dad's. I would think he would have been a little more interested in seeing me, but I wasn't sure.

Like an answered prayer Jacob and his pack of friends came in the front door. I quickly rushed over to where Jacob stood. Something about Jake always made my mood lighten, so I was extremely glad to see him.

"Hey Bells, you look amazing. I love that color green on you." Jacob said as I approached him.

"Thanks" I said as I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly and asked for something for him and his boys to drink. I took them to the kitchen and showed them where the cups and drinks were and told them to help themselves.

"So what is everyone around here doing for fun tonight?" Quil asked me.

With a shrug of my shoulders "Whatever you want. There is dancing, most of the girls here are single by the way, then there is the swimming pool, the game room in the guest house out back has all kinds of games and a pool table. Just whatever."

"Ahh..Sweet.. A game room with a pool table. Guys we have to check that out! Lets go." Excited Jared grabbed Quil and Seth by the arms and took off for the guest house.

"Hey Jake your coming too, right?...............Come on man, when are we going to have another chance to show up these rich folk and beat their asses in a game of pool?....... Never, so. Come. On." Jared barked at Jacob as he exited the house with the other two in tow.

Jacob looked at me apologetically, but with longing in his eyes to join his friends. "Go ahead, go on, you can go. I don't care. But you better come back to me in a little while. We can dance or something." I hated dancing but if it meant that we spent some time together then I would wait. Jacob ran after his friends and I followed not far behind. Of course I couldn't run in these hills I had on, not to mention I would probably bust the skirt apart with any friction that running would create.

After sitting for over an hour staring at a bunch of boys banging balls around a rectangle table I was bored. If I would have had the opportunity to play that would have been different, I would have beat their pants off, but they wouldn't let me play. Emmet said something about girls belonging on the sidelines ready and waiting to console there guy when he got his ass handed back to him on a silver platter.

ahuggg...WHATEVER! I mentally screamed. Rolling my eyes, I then sat down on the black leather sofa. In that moment if I would have had a baseball bat then I would have surly cracked Emmett upside his head. Jake too for that matter, for letting Emmett attempt to put me in my place.

"Jake lets go get US a drink and dance for a little while." I said walking up to and wrapping my arms around Jake.

"Not yet babe I'm fixing to beat this asshole here in a few more shots. You can wait right back over there on the couch where you were. That was a good place for you right now." He said as he removed my hands from his waist and motioning with his pool stick back towards the sofa where I was once sitting.

Needless to say, I. Was. Pissed. "I wait for no one. I'll see you back at the main house when you get ready to come in." I said as I stormed out of the guest house mad as hell. Last I heard was Emmet saying "Bella Swan sits for no one man. I orto physically kick your ass for her, but I'll let her have the privilege of doing that. I'll just kick your ass here on the pool table and take all your money." I made a mental note to thank Emmet for that later, all thoughts of bashing his head with a baseball bat gone.

When I got back up to the main house Alice was waiting for me by the back door. I do not know how the little pixie always seemed to know when something was going on but this time I was not grateful. I needed to vent and she didn't deserve to be the recipient. Jacob did!

"Hey chick you look pissed off. Jake being a dick?" she asked.

"As always" I simply replied grabbing a plastic cup and filling it to the rim with beer. I needed a drink but before I got to the beer. I wanted something hard so I grabbed another cup and filled it about a third of the way full with chilled Malibu and then downed it in one chug. I smiled, feeling the burn as the cool liquid made its way down my esophagus. Yeah what I needed now was to get shit faced and have a good time all on my own. With that thought I grabbed my beer and the bag of potato chips and headed for the stairs. I really didn't dance so I settled for people watching and what a sight it was.

There was Angela and Ben, I believe was the guy's name, dancing just to my left. Poor Angela, Ben had no rhythm so she was doing the best she could to keep him with the beat of the music. Then there was Laurin. She had taken dance lessons as a child and you could tell. She was shaking her shit all over the room and with everyone within her reach. She brushed up against several free standing guys and they were gladly grinding with her. She brushed up against Ben and Angela kindly asked her to find someone else to dance with. So, Laurin moved on to Edward and was trying to grind her ass into his crotch. That's when I noticed that Tanya, the Strawberry Bombshell, was grinding herself into the back of Edward which put Edward in the middle of a whore sandwich. Everyone knows Laurin has grown up to be quite the slut but just from what I've seen of miss Tanya she seems to be one too. I hope Edward doesn't get syphilis or the CLAP from them being that close. That would be bad for him.

Eventually, Laurin moved on and found some sad sap to keep her attention for a while. I continued watching Edward and Tanya dance. They made quite a great team together. Almost like they practiced their moves on a daily bases. Very graceful and elegant even when they were dirty dancing. Curious about their skills I watched them for several more minutes before I became disgusted with all the crotch rubbing and bumping that was going on, though oddly enough watching them was very inspiring. I kept wanting to put myself in her position, grinding myself up against him like she was doing. Being that brave. Making him lust over me like he so apparently was over Tanya. Why didn't they just go up stairs and find a room. Not that I wanted them too. Ever since he and I had been together I did not want him to "be" with anyone like that. But that was just me, the feeling was obviously not mutual. Good God I really wished they'd take their show somewhere else. Their peers did not want to see anymore of their make out session.

I needed to find Jacob, NOW! I needed to get Edward out of my head and off of my mind for good. I knew Edward was probably going to sleep with that Tanya and I couldn't stand by and mope about it. I had to do my own thing. Get my own life back, fill it with things that I wanted and at that moment what I wanted was for Jacob to take me and make the ultimate claim upon me. To have sex with me.

With my mind made up to rid my brain of Edward Cullen I was on a mission. A mission to find Jacob and seduce him into sleeping with me, which shouldn't be too hard since he has been trying to achieve that goal himself for a couple of weeks now.

Once I reached the guest house I found him playing quarters with Emmet, Quil, Jared and Jasper. Alice was standing behind Jazz and she waved at me when I approached.

"Hey girl what are you up to?" she asked.

"Not much, I need to speak with you Jacob. Now." I said. Alice gave me a knowing glance and said no more. With one last shot Jacob got up from his seat and took my hand leading us out the side door.

"What is it babe? Can't you see I was a little busy in there?" He said with a sigh and without looking at my face but over my head to where he could see the pool and Seth in it.

To hell with seduction. With his attitude I just don't have it in me to even try, but we are going to sleep together tonight come hell or high water.

"Yeah, I could see that but to be honest I really do not care right now. We need to spend a little time alone together. You need to notice my existence tonight. You've spent the last two weeks trying to get me to have sex with you and I think I am finally ready." I said in a rush. I knew if I didn't get it out while I could all bravery would be lost.

"Wow, what brought all of this on? I mean, hell yeah I want to sleep with you babe. But, why so much urgency and why all of the sudden, and why does it have to be right now? I'm just a little confused." Jacob said raising one eyebrow.

"Well let's just say I am a teenager, like you, with raging hormones and right now I have a lot pent up energy and a lot of incentive. So do you want to find a quiet place and do this or not? I need to know cause if you don't, then I'll have to find someone else." It was a little harsh I know, but I did what I had to do to get the job done. These unnecessary feelings I had for Edward hat to end and I needed it to be now. I didn't think I could take it any longer.

Dear Lord I prayed he was capable of making a fast decision................Come on Jake say something............

After a, longer than I would have thought possible for him, pause he finally answered.

"You're my girlfriend, why would you want to find someone else when I'm more than capable of taking care of your needs? Are you absolutely sure about this?" He questioned.

"Yes absolutely!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the main house.

"Okay, let me tell the guys to find their own way home and I'll be right back." He said pulling free of my grasp.

"Okay please hurry up. I don't have all night." In aggravation I turned my back on him as he walked away.

During the few minutes that Jake was away I took several deep calming breaths and encouraged myself with a mental "You can do this, and, it will be easier this time" None of it really helped but at least I tried.

Once Jacob returned we went into the main house. Without looking to see who noticed and who didn't, we hurried through the crowd and up the flight of stairs leading to the second floor. Opening every door to see what was occupied and what wasn't we finally found an empty room. It appeared to be a small study with a desk, a short sofa and several over loaded bookcases. It wasn't a nice cozy, comfy bedroom like I had hoped for, but it would do. Looking from the sofa to the desk and back, I decided we would have to use the desk. Jacob was way too tall for the sofa.

Jake followed me over to the desk and quickly began to help clear away its belongings. Taking more care with the breakables than really necessary, we sat most everything to the far end of the desk making plenty of room for our little sexapade that was fixing to take place.

This should be exciting.

Please review me and tell me what you think about this story so far.


	5. Ch 4 Silence

**AN: I own nothing pertaining to the Twilight idea or polt or characters. So lets get on with this and enjoy the ride. Happy Reading!!**

BPOV

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you can still back out. I won't get upset with you." Jake explained, a smile playing on his face as though he knew I was about to back out. Boy was he mistaken.

"I know you won't, and NO I do not want to back out. This is something I want to do." I hoped I sounded convincing enough. I'm so nervous. I don't even know if I remember exactly what to do. It was so not this stressful the other time. It just happened, natural and no inhibitions. Just unyielding lust and, and I don't know what else but it was something.

'Come on Bella you can't think about the other time anymore. Remember this sex is to rid you of all the other memories. To make you forget the other time and the other guy that clearly doesn't like, let alone love, you. Focus.' I mentally warred with myself over the justifications I was using to make myself okay with having sex with Jacob. I knew it was wrong to use him in this way, but if the rolls were reversed he would do the same. Probably. Right? Anyways. With one last deep inhale of breath I began to, what I hoped was, eagerly remove Jacobs white wife beater and fumble with his belt, trying my best not to show my nervousness. I didn't succeed.

"Calm down babe. Nice and slow, like this." He said as he caressed my face with the back of his hand and ran it down my neck to my collarbone. He then gently leaned in and placed at very firm but soft open mouth kiss on my lips. Leaning into his warmth I, too, opened my mouth allowing him the access he so desired. The kiss started off slow and passionate but quickly turned to needy and hungry.

Jake's hands found their way down to the bottom of my tank top, running his hands underneath he slowly raised it until he got to my breast. Stopping for a short moment to brush against my breast, he then continued with the removal of my shirt.

"Damn, you are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined and I haven't even seen the whole package yet. You know, since we were about 10 years old I've dreamed about undressing you. I've always wondered if the Bella my mind had created could be anything like the real thing and I don't think she is even going to come close." Jake said while removing my bra and running his hands along the mounds of my breast.

My nipples were peaked and hard as rocks, if that was from what Jake was doing or if it was a product of the air around us I was not sure. But the closer Jake got to my peaks, the more I wanted him to touch them, to pinch them, take them into his mouth. "Ummm" I hummed out in response to Jake rolling one of my nipples between his thumb and finger.

I looked to Jake and he was staring back with lust filled eyes monitoring my reactions to his every movement. Never breaking eye contact he slowly lent down taking my rigid peaks into his mouth one at a time, licking and kissing and massaging them with his mouth.

Leaning my head back a hiss escaped my teeth followed by "Ooohhh...Umm" before I even realized it.

"You like that, do you? I like it too. Your skin tastes so good. I can't wait to taste the rest of you. May I take your skirt off, or would you rather I just pull it up?" Jake asked in a heavy voice.

"Just take it off. I don't want to mess it up, it's not mine" I said reaching for the zipper on the side of the skirt. As I unzipped the skirt Jake lowered it to the ground. I stepped out of it and he tossed it to the pile with his shirt and my tank top.

"You look good enough to eat my dear Bella." Jake said standing back to admire me.

With a sly smile I said "That can be arranged." I had heard a porno girl say that on a show on the HBO channel one night when I was flipping through. It sounded appropriate for this situation. I'm glad I remembered the line.

That is all it took for Jacob to pick me up and set me on the side of the desk. Our mouths locked in a fast, hard, sultry kiss. My hands intertwining in his hair lightly pulling it. Moans escaping both his and my mouths as we broke apart from our kiss and he continued with kisses down my chin and neck, past my collarbone and up my mounds to the peaks of my breast, lavishing my nipples with open mouth kisses and flicking them with his tong. He then continued his journey down my torso, moving slowly so as not to miss a single piece of me. Dipping his tongue into my navel he let out a guttural moan then stood back over me.

Our eyes meeting he said "Bella, I'm gonna make you feel things you have never felt before. Just relax and let me reign over your body. Let me take you into ecstasy. I want to hear you scream my name as you cum. I want to feel you around me, but first I have to taste you. I know you are so wet because I can feel it through your panties and I just can't wait to taste that rich, creamy essence that is you. I, already, can tell you that you smell wonderful." So much lust and compassion in his voice.

All I could do was nod my head, and with that nod, he began to remove my panties. Sliding them over my thighs and down the rest of my dangling legs. Standing back up, he brought them to his face taking a deep breath then placing them into his pocket.

I was curious as to why he put my panties in his pocket so I asked. "Why did you put my panties in your pocket?"

"Just a souvenir of our first time, and no you can't have them back they're mine now." he said giving me his lazy smile and with hooded eyes.

I licked, and then bit down on my swollen bottom lip. Jacob licked his lips, as well, while kneeling down to his knees. Separating my legs slowly, he ran his hands up my thighs to cup my center. Very slowly he massaged me, then parting my folds with one hand; he began small circles over my clit with his tongue. I was so..so..."Ohhhh...uhhhhh...yeah....don't stop" That feels so good. Biting harder on my bottom lip, I bucked my hips up into his face at a frantic pace. I needed more frickion and I needed it now.

"Oh..God..That feels so good."

"Umm...Yeah...Like that. Yeah, you've got it."

"Ahhh.....Ahhh....uh...uh...uh..uh" All I could do was nod my head as I felt my climax moving closer and closer to release.

"Not yet Bella. I want to feel you cum while I'm inside you." Shit Jacob you had better hurry then.

"Uhhhh...Then Fuck me...Fuck me now!" I nearly screamed. Ooh where did my potty mouth come from? I never said words like that….did I?

With that, Jacob undid his pants, and slightly pulled them down. I leaned up on my elbows watching as he took his cock into his hand and started stroking it. Damn, that was hot as hell. A small grin played on his face as he took the step toward me that separated us. Using is dick and teasing my opening he, first, slid it up brushing it over my clit then back down to my opening. With a loud moan Jake entered me. He slowly slid all the way in to the hilt allowing me to adjust to him. He tossed his head back and if I'm not mistaken his eyes rolled back.

"Shit Bella, you are so tight. I'm so glad I get to be your first. I can show you how it's done, the right way. Your first time can be with a real man and not some boy."

No need to correct him right now on the fact of him being my first. Maybe I'll tell him sometime later. Much later.

Once he decided that I had had plenty of time to adjust to his size he began his thrust. At first his thrusts were slow and steady but I needed him faster. I was still so close to my release and I wanted it badly.

"Faster...Please...Faster" Was all I could say.

His movements becoming faster and frantic taking me to the place where I needed to be. I just couldn't help but moan. It felt so good to feel this type of release, I believe I read somewhere that it's called an

orgasm.

"Auuuuuu.....Ohhhh...Yes..Oh Yes...Oh Fuck....Harder Edward...Harder" I moaned as loud as I could. This shit felt amazing.

He stopped, why did he stop? Oh God, I was so close. Please let him touch me. Just one touch on my clit and I'll explode. Please. I pleaded internally.

Pulling away Jacob said "Oh Hell NO! Please tell my you didn't just call me Edward FUCKING Cullen! Bella? I mean what are you thinking about. I am your first, Right? You were so tight. I had to be your first." Jacob looked shell shocked as he stared off into space, true disappointment evident on his face.

Oh shit, what did he say I called him? Edward? Oh God no, no I didn't.

Did I?

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. You all make me so happy :).**


	6. Ch5 He's Pissed Alright

**AN: I own nothing pertaining to the plot, charaters or anyother such stuff from Twilight. No infringment intended. **

"Hello Bella, are you even listening to me?" Jacob said, waving his hand in front of my face.

In a daze, I slightly shook my head and answered him. "Yeah"

"Then. Tell. Me. Why, did you call out Edward's name while I was fucking you?" He said. I had never seen Jacob so upset before. I mean he had a right to be upset but to be quite honest he was scaring me and I found myself wishing for someone to walk in the room with us, just so I wouldn't have to be alone with him.

"I'm not sure" I said, letting out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. Really I wasn't sure why I had said Edward's name. I still couldn't believe that I had said it.

One second all I could think about was the heat coursing through my body and the way my body felt and how good every movement was feeling. Then the next second I was lying there cold from the lose of Jake's body heat not sure what was really going on.

"I will not be a sloppy second to Edward Cullen. You know I hate that bastard. Have you been seeing him behind my back? I know we haven't been able to see each other to much over the last week or two but, come on Bella; we have been talking on the phone. If you were thinking about seeing someone else you could have atleast told me. Auhggg..I can't believe this!" Jacob screamed at me.

"No No, it's not like that. I I haven't been seeing anyone. Nobody but you. I promise." I pleaded with him. "It's just...." Could I tell him? Oh.. I didn't know. He would only get more upset with me and he already hated me, I could see it in his eyes. No I couldn't tell him just yet, maybe in a few weeks when he calmed down.

"It's just what, Bella? For Fucks sake. I can't believe this. You bring me up here. Tell me, that you are ready to have sex with me, out of the blue after I've been after you for weeks now just to let me get to third base, and then you call out some other guys' name. Thanks for the buzz kill Bella!" He said pacing back and forth across the floor, arms crossed over his chest making him appear much larger than he actually was.

I hopped off of the desk and retrieved my cloths from the floor. After collecting them all, with the exception of my panties which were still in Jacob's pocket, I got dressed. Jake had already pulled his pants and boxer back up. I have to admit he was a very nice looking guy whether he was dressed or not but nothing in comparison to Edward. Edward was the epitome of male attraction.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because I've been watching Edward and Tanya dancing and making out most of the night." I lied, but right in that moment a lie was better than the truth, for me and him. I knew I shouldn't want Edward as much as I did but I did and that was all there was to it.

"It seems like a whole lot more to me." Jake said as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and pulled it back over his head. "I just don't know about you anymore, Bella. I thought you were special. Someone who loved me the way I love you. I guess the joke is on me, right." He said as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Stepping back through the door and tossing my panties back at me he said "Here I don't think I'll be needing these, cause I sure as hell, don't want to remember tonight." With that comment he walked back out the door slamming it, again. Jerk, learn how to shut a door. I silently thought as I straightened my posture from my defeated stance.

With traitor tears streaming down my face I made sure my clothes were on properly. I was running my hands through my hair in an attempt to tame it when I heard a slight knock at the door. Scared of who it might be, I wiped the stream of tears off my face and made my way to the door. Slowly turning the knob and opening the door I found a very worried Rose and Alice standing there. They both had apologetic looks on their faces. I opened the door a tad bit more allowing them to come inside.

"Oh Bella, we could hear you guys arguing. Are you okay?" Alice asked, full of concern. She was always the worrier.

Great! So I guess they know I called out Edwards name during sex with Jacob. Oh God I hope Edward doesn't know. Maybe he has already left with Tanya, I prayed.

"How much did you guys hear?" I asked hanging my head in shame.

"Just the last part before Jacob the Jerk left you in here crying. Bella I really hope you dump him and never think twice about it." Rosalie added as she straightened the contents on the desk. She gave me a knowing look letting me know that she knew exactly what Jacob and I had been up to. Embarrassed beyond belief I dropped my gaze back to the floor suddenly fascinated with the design in the wood floor.

"Don't worry, I think we just broke up" My voice was heavy with tears as I lay my head in my hands. Traitor tears once again making an appearance in my eyes as I rehashed some of what had happened in my mind.

Alice wrapped me in a big hug and said "It will be alright sweetheart; we will help you through this."

I loved Alice like my own sister. She had always been so supportive of me no matter what the situation or circumstances. She loved me unconditionally. I could have probably run over her cat Oodles and she would have still loved me. Maybe.

"I'll be okay you guys. I just need some time alone right now." I said as I helped put back the last of the contents on the desk.

"You sure? We don't have to talk. We can just sit with you if you like." Alice's voice was screaming concern for me.

I nodded to her but she needed to know that I just needed time to think right now without anyone else's opinion. "I need to think about what just happened and what to do to make it right again. Jacob was a good friend before we started dating, and I just want to figure out how to get back to there." I hoped that excuse would ward them away for at least a little while.

"Okay we get it. By the way, What really did happen?" Leave it to Rosalie to ask. She gave me a sly smile. I knew she only wanted details but sadly she would get nothing from me.

"I really don't what to talk about it yet. I just want to be alone."

"Okay, Okay. We really don't want to know about your first time and it being with Jacob and all. Anybody else, hell yes, we would want details but we don't want details about the mutt that just left. Sorry" Rosalie said. She really wasn't sorry about anything except the fact that Jacob might still have been somewhere on the property.

With a heavy sigh I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Rose a "will you leave me alone now?" look. They both gave me hugs and then quickly left me to myself.

What am I going to do? Why was I so stupid to believe that Jacob was my solution for ridding my mind of Edward? It was like Edward was seared into my every thought, conscious or subconscious. I hated it. I hated him! Well really I didn't hate Edward, I loved him more than I should have considering that he wouldn't even talk to me on a regular basis. Grugh….I had to get out of there. I needed to go home and have myself a good cry. I think I remembered there being some Rocky Road ice-cream left in the frig. Yea, that and some sleep and maybe tomorrow I would have a new outlook on everything.

Okay next qestion, how did I get out of there without going back downstairs? I didn't think I could face all those people right at that moment and if I ran into Edward in my current condition, I would probably die from embarrassment. Leaving the study I devised a plan, I quickly made my way down the hall to Rosalie's room. She had a balcony with a tree next to it. If I could just get a good hold on the branch that she used to sneak in and out when she went to see Emmett then maybe, I can just climb down unnoticed. Hey, she did it all the time so I didn't see why I wouldn't be able to.

As I walked through her room I grabbed my overnight bag, slung it over my shoulder and headed out on the balcony. Once out side I climbed up on the railing grabbing a firm hold on the closest branch I could reach. Swinging my legs out, I wrapped them around the bottom of the branch and wiggled my way toward the trunk of the tree. With labored breaths and shaking hands I made my way to the trunk and began my decent down the tree. When I was about 8 foot off the ground I ran out of limbs to step down to. Knowing that I had to jump from here scared me shitless, but I knew I had to get down. The longer I sat in this tree, the more likely I was going to attract attention. So, with the deepest breath I could take, I was totally exhausted, I closed my eyes and prayed that God not let me break any bones when I hit the ground and then I jumped. I knew there was no way I was going to fall that far and be able to land on my feet, so I prayed for the best. Releasing the breath I was holding, I landed with a Humpff.

Wait a sec. I didn't hit the ground and there are arms a wrapped around me. Whose chest is this? I thought as I brought my hands up to push myself away. Opening my eyes I couldn't believe who it was. My body turning a dozen shades of red and I quickly closed my eyes again.

**AN: Review me please and tell me what you like and/or dislike. Thanks bunches.**


	7. I really hate that guy!

EPOV

**A/N:I wanted to thank everyone who is reading my story. Please after you read, review it and let me know what you think. Also I wanted to take the time and let you guys know about a awesome one shot that I co-authored it's called Eternal Summer and it has been entered in the Summer of Smut contest here on ff.n. Check it out and review it and starting next week vote like crazy for it. Thanks bunches. Oh yeah the link is on my profile. **

Man, Tanya has really got some moves. I bet she could work that ass, if I was up for any of that; but right now I'm not. I haven't been up for that for several weeks now. I know it sucks to be a teenage male and not really be interested in sex; Emmett has given me plenty of hell for it. I use to be all about watching a tight ass sway as it walked away or ogling a nice rack when it approached me, and in a certain way I still am, but I'm so interested anymore and that's a different story for another time.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella sitting on the stairs with a large cup of beer and a bag of chips. She looked pissed off and boy was she was going to town on that bag of potato chips. _I wonder what's got her so upset._ I thought as the next song began to play. After dancing to a couple more songs with Tanya I was plum tired and starving. Looking around, I also noticed that Bella was no longer on the stairs. Wonder where she went? Oh well.

"Let us go over and grab something to eat and drink. I'm famished." I told Tanya, while still looking for Bella. I do not like to see Bella when she is upset like she was. She tended to be destructive when she had a chip on her shoulder.

"Okay let's go." She responded taking my hand and leading us in the direction of the buffet style table.

While we were filling our plates with the wonderful food Jazz and Rose provided, a loud commotion came from the back door. Turning to look I saw, what appeared to be, Bella dragging Jacob by the hand through a thick crowd of people. They seemed to be pushing their way through in a rush.

_I wonder where the fire is._ I thought to myself as I grabbed a cup of punch and headed into the den behind them.

As I entered the den I saw Bella running up the stairs, Jacob in tow.

My heart fell. Why would she want to go up stairs with that poor excuse for a human being? I like to think of him more as a dog, than a man. He is such a jackass. I will never know what she sees in him.

What could have been so important up stairs that they would be running? I needed to find Alice. If anyone would know what was going on with Bella and Jacob, it would be her.

"Tanya, I'll be back in just a minute. I've got to find Alice and ask her something. It's really important." I told Tanya, hoping she would stay put and not follow me.

"Alright, I'll be on the dance floor when you get back." Tanya replied with a smile. She was such a sweet person. She was going to make someone a great girl one day, if she ever agreed to settle down.

Taking my plate, I headed out the back door for the guest house. I heard someone say that Jasper was out there and where you find Jasper, you almost always find Alice. They take the meaning of "two peas in a pod" to extremes.

"Hey Alice what is up with Bella? One minute she was sitting on the stairs looking all pissed off and then the next, she was dragging dip weed up the stairs. Please tell me, he pissed her off and now she is upstairs dumping his sorry ass." I said giving her a mischievous grin.

"Sorry Edward, I think they went upstairs to do the deed. If you know what I mean." She replied with a shrug and an apologetic frown. "I wish she was breaking up with him. He has not paid the least bit of attention to her all evening, and did you see what I had her dressed in? She looks absolutely breathtaking and he hasn't said two words to her all this time." She continued with a huff.

With a frown I replied "I don't like him either, Alice." Then looking down at the ground I turned away from Alice. How could Bella have possibly been considering sleeping with that mongrel? That was so wrong and gross on so many levels. It should be...... Never mind, I'll never get her to look at me with wanting eyes again. Last time was just a fluke. I mentally berated myself. Bella and I had our time, though it was short lived.

"Yea" she replied.

With a pleading expression I said "Will you go in there and just make sure she is okay. I mean don't tell her I sent you or anything. Just tell her you wanted to make sure everything was okay or something like that. Okay. I don't want her to know I came asking questions about her."

"Don't worry" Alice said while patting my shoulder. "I'll find Rosalie and we will go check on her. We'll be curious, that's all."

"Thanks Alice I really appreciate this." I was saying as I pulled her into an embrace, she really was the best cousin in the world.

"H-Hey, hands of-fa-fa my gal-pall, Cullen" Jasper was buzzing … just a little.

"She's my cousin, you back woods hillbilly." I said as I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh, Yeah. Sorry I forget. I've bbeen driiiiiink-ing for a while now, and I think I'm drunk a liddal. All I s-seen was a hund around her waast. One hand around my gal, girl, what ever she is, she's mine, is one too many, unless it's mine." Jasper slurred out with a grin.

"Yes, we all know she is yours. You're the only one who would have the little quirk." I said ruffling Alice's hair as she walked past me on her mission to find Rose.

"Hey Alice. Will you let Tanya know I'm out here, please?"

Rolling her eyes Alice replied "Yea, Sure"

What was that for?

Anyways.

Taking Jasper by the shoulder, I turned him around, and we headed back for the guest house.

After finishing off my plate of food, which I inhaled, Emmett, Jazz and I played a game of pool, which I won. At some time, or another, Tanya came in to watch the game, and she snuck up behind me and whispered into my ear. "Hey sexy, I love a man that knows how to use his stick, and can sink his balls in all the right places."

"How bout you and me find a quiet place to celebrate your victory?" It sounded like an excellent offer, but at the moment I was too worried about Bella to even consider messing around with Tanya.

I yawned. "Right now I think I'd better get my stuff together and head home. I've got to be at the police station in the morning for my training course. 6 am comes early." I said hoping she would get the hint and decide to leave.

"Yea, I'd better go as well. I've got a long ride home." She said with an apologetic smile.

I returned her smile and held my hand out to her. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Okay" Taking her hand we began to walk back to the main house to get our coats.

Once inside, we made our way through the crowded dinning room. As we approached the den Rose stopped us and putting a finger over her lips to shush us.

"What's going on?" I whispered pushing my way in front of Rose and Alice both. If there was a fight I wanted to be able to protect them from any stray punches. That was the last thing we needed.

"I'm not sure but we just heard a door slam upstairs." Rose said.

Maybe my wish was coming true. Maybe Bella had told Jacob that it was over and he needed to leave. But if that was him slamming doors, there was no telling what he was doing to her.

_If he so much as lays a finger on her, in a harmful way I will kill him! I swear I will._

Furious at what was, more than likely, taking place up there, I headed for the stairs. Rose and Tanya grabbed me by the arms, holding me in place.

Turning to face them I asked "What are you doing? Let me go. If he hurts her, I'll kill him" Oh I was soo mad.

"I don't think he would ever hurt her. What ever has happened has really upset him, though." Alice said.

"That's not your battle up there, Romeo" Tanya added.

"..I don't think I'll be needing these, cause I sure as hell, don't want to remember tonight." We heard Jacob yell as we heard the door slamming again. Jacob, then, rushed down the stairs and to the back door hollering for the guys that came with him.

What would he not want to remember of tonight? Bella is a gift and he should cherish every minute he gets to spend with her. I know I would if I ever had the opportunity to again.

"Rose, Alice you guys go check on Bella and see what happened. I'll be right back." I said taking Tanya's hand, leading her to the front door.

"Tanya I'm sorry but I really need to help Rose and Jazz here, with this…situation. I hope you understand." I said giving her my best _'I'm sorry' _look.

"I understand it's evident that you really like this Bella. Hell, to be honest, I can see the love you have for her, in your eyes. She is such a lucky girl." Wow Tanya where did that come from? I don't love Bella. I couldn't, we've only said a handful of words to each other since our evening in the meadow.

"She is just a really good friend. I don't want to see her hurting, or to get hurt. I would do the same for you." I replied kissing the top of her hand.

"Maybe" Is all she said. Sighing, she stepped into her car, Tanya waved goodbye and blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and waved bye as well. Now that she was gone I needed to see what was going on back inside.

"What happened? Why was he slamming doors and yelling at her?" I asked Alice in a defensive manner when I found her sitting on the couch in the den.

Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I'm not sure. Bella said she needed some time to think and collect her thoughts. She seemed upset but I think she was okay, so we left her alone."

"Are you sure she was okay to leave alone? You said she was crying. Are you sure he didn't hurt her?" I asked. I was so worried that he may have hurt her, that I literally felt sick to my stomach.

"Just her feelings. He didn't touch her. He knows that would be a death wish to do something to hurt her while we were around. Why don't you go find Emmett and Jasper and you guys walk the perimeter? Make sure that mutt left and took all of his friends with him. He is no longer welcome here." Rosalie said, tapping her foot and shaking her head.

"Okay, but you call me on my cell phone if you two or Bella need me. Do you understand?" I asked them.

They both nodded.

As I headed for the back door I heard Rose say something about wrapping the party up. I was kind of glad; I think most of us have had enough partying for one night.

I found Emmett and Jasper in the game room at the guest house watching a rerun of an earlier college softball game. They were deciding which girls were lesbians and which were straight, and how hot they all were.

"Any girl that can swing a bat like that is a damn fine girl in my book." Jazz told Emmett.

"I know, and look at how she caresses the ball when she catches it. She can caress my balls any day." Emmett replied, with a huge grin playing on his face making his eyes sparkle in a mischievous way.

"Boys I hate to have to break up your little softball conversation but we've got a job to do. We need to split up and search the grounds." I told them as I sat on the back of the couch.

"Why?" They asked in unison, Emmett pulling me down on the couch to wrestle with me.

"Jacob and Bella got into a fight and Jacob was supposed to leave. Rose just wants us to make sure he left and took all of his friends with him." I explained, while fighting them both off then offering my hand to help them up from the couch.

"He didn't hurt her did he?" Emmett asked looking a little excited.

"No, not that I know of."

"Dammit, I was hoping that if I found him, I'd get to beat the shit out of him." And he would have too.

"Okay, let's do this!" Jasper said bumping knuckles with Emmett and I.

"Let's" Em and I replied.

_**Read and Review please**_.


	8. Held Captive

**A/N: I own nothing from the Twilight Saga nor do I claim to. How every I do love them very much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review it when you are finished reading. **

BPOV

"What are you doing out here? Put me down! Please." I asked him as he sat me down gently on my feet.

"Me and the boys were making sure your little boyfriend left and took his posse with him." He replied.

"Emmett, I don't think he's my boyfriend anymore." I replied, wiping my hands across my eyes.

"Glad to see you came to your senses."

Ashamed of what had transpired between me and Jacob I couldn't bring myself to look up into Emmett's eyes, but I responded "I didn't _come_ to my senses, I think he did."

"Come-on Bella, you can't tell me that you just let him throw shit comments at you all night long and ignore you, then let his sorry ass break up with you. Please! I thought you were smarter than that. Hell,

I'm smarter than that." he thru his hand up in the air in an exasperated manner as he paced away from me.

"We just had some awkward things happen. That's all. Jake couldn't take it, so he got upset, did some yelling and slammed the door a few times. He's such a bastard. Anyways. Then he said he didn't want to remember tonight, and to be quite honest, I just want to go home and forget that tonight ever happening, too." Again, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I still found it hard to believe that what had happened only a couple hours ago had indeed really happened. I guess I know any future I had as a whore was out of the question; I couldn't keep two guy's names straight let alone several. Oh well guess it's a good thing that I have other plans for my future than that.

"Why you want to cry stupid tears over jerkboy? You know he's not gonna shed a damn thing over you." Emmett said turning to see tears spill down my cheeks. I was stupid that was all there was to it and Emmett could see that in me. I knew he could.

"I'm just upset." I reasoned. "I've got issues right now; tons of issues. Just let me leave in peace please, and don't tell anyone you saw me."

"No can do! I'm not going to let your best friends in there, worry themselves sick when they realize you're gone. You wouldn't want them to worry. I know you better than that. You want to talk about what happened up there?" He asked pointing up to the balcony. I knew he was only trying to help but at the moment I didn't want his or anyone else's help.

"Not really" I replied, shaking my head.

"Well I won't push it, but you might want to, a least, go back inside and tell everyone you're leaving. The girls, including Edward, are worried about you." He said with a sheepish grin playing on his face. What was that sly smile about? I wondered while attempting to step away from Emmett and contemplating making a run for it.

"Edward's worried? About me? Why? What am I to him? Wait, why did you add him in with 'the girls'? Last I checked he was one of the boys." Yeah, he was definitely all male. That was one thing I was sure of.

"Seems he's been worried silly ever since you first took Shithead upstairs; you know, I think he is kind of crushing on you. I hope you didn't defile Rose's bed, by the way. That's our sacred place. No dick is to be in that bed, unless it's mine." Emmet replied with a mischievous smile. Did he know something that I didn't? He had me curious and I wanted to know what was going on, but I would save it for another day because I was totally spent from all I had been through for the day.

"No, we were in the study, down the hall. Hey............. What makes you think Edward is crushing on me?" I felt so ashamed to even admit where Jacob and I were, even if it was to Emmet, but I wanted to know what made him think Edward liked me. The thought of Edward possible liking me was ridiculous I knew that but evidently Emmett didn't.

"That's not cool. You shouldn't have been anywhere with that dumb ass mutt. Sorry, just my opinion. As for Edward, well here the last several weeks he gets all googoly eyed when you're close by. He was so pissed when you invited Shithead to the party, that I thought we were gonna have to knock him out just to get him here. Finally he agreed to just ignore him." Shrugging Emmet told me. "Now come-on, lets you and I go back inside and you can tell Rose and Alice that you're leaving." He said taking my hand, so I couldn't make a run for it I assumed, and lead me to the front door.

I can not believe that Edward may have feelings for me. I mean, he hasn't even said three words to me in the past few weeks. So what's up with the 'googoly eyes' as Emmett calls them? If he liked me would he not say...something, anything at all to me about it? Was it even possible for him to like me? He was awfully quick to agree that we would tell no one what happened at the meadow that day; that told me that he immediately regretted what we did. I had my reasons, my virtue was at stake, but what were his reasons? I was utterly confused and a little disappointed at myself if I had indeed missed any signs that Edward was infatuated with me.

"I don't think I can face them right now." I was scared of what they would think of me.

"You got this" he said placing his hand on my back and giving me a slight push.

Taking a deep breath I walked up the front porch steps.

"Emmett I don't think I can go in just yet. Will you go in and see who is still in there? "I asked with shaking hands, as I reached for the door knob. Giving me a reassuring hug, Emmett pulled me from infront of the door and made to walk in the door. That was why I loved Emmett so much. He was like the big brother I never had who always was looking out for me.

"Not a problem, Kitten. Move out of the way. I'll go in first." Kitten?

Where did that come from? Great, now he has given me a nickname. I'll never be able to live that one down.

"Thanks" was all I managed say.

What will they think of me? Why was I so stupid? I wondered if Edward had left; part of me didn't want him to see me like this but the other part didn't want him to leave. If he knew about what had just happened with Jacob and I, he would he be totally repulsed by me? I had a ton of questions running full speed and I just couldn't make them stop.

My friends probably hate me for acting like a slut and throwing myself at Jacob like I did at their party......Hell, I hated myself for it.

Oh, I suddenly felt sick at my stomach. My nerves were not helping matters much. I should have left the Malibu alone and ate the chips. Right now, I was really glad I didn't drink the beer, or else I would have, no doubt, been hurling.

When Emmett was just inside the door, I could hear him and the others talking.

"We didn't see any of them around back. I also, told everyone out there to start wrapping things up and to head home." Edward said as he walked in the back door....... I assumed.

"Okay, thanks Edward. Emmet did you find anyone around the side or the front of the house?" Rosalie asked.

"No one but a helpless kitten in a tree." He chuckled. "I think she wants to come in and tell you guys something." Emmet joked at my expense, though I didn't really find it funny.

"Oh, you found a kitten in a tree. I love kittens. Let me see her. I bet she is beautiful. I want to take her home with me. She will fit right in with Oodles. Can I have her? Please, Please can I have her?" Alice gushed not giving Emmett time to explain that it wasn't a real kitten.

"Gezz Alice, I didn't really find a kitten in a tree, OK. I found Bella climbing down the tree outside of Rose's room."

"Oh" Alice sounded bummed out that I wasn't a real kitten. I wish I had one to give here to cheer her up. I don't want her to be more upset with me than she already is going to be when she finds out that I'm not staying.

"Oh my gosh, Bella was climbing down, that tree? That tree scares the hell out of me and I've climbed in and out of it over a hundred times. I can't believe she was actually climbing down it. She must have been really anxious to get out of here." Rose sounded really concerned. Great I was going to get the third degree from her and Alice both at some point.

"Yea, she looked so helpless climbing down and when she realized she had to jump from about 10 foot up she looked scared shitless. It was priceless. She's brave though, she did jump. Probably would have broke a leg or an arm, had I not seen her and ran over to catch her. That's why I think I'm gonna call her kitten from now-on." Emmet said, amusement flooding his voice.

"Hey Kitten, you can come in the coast is clear, except for us." Emmet called out the door to me while he chuckled. Damn him, he knew I didn't want the attention that his announcement would give me but there I went anyways. I had to get it over with no matter how bad I was dreading it.

I stepped through the door to see four sets of very concerned eyes looking my way. I wanted to tell them that I didn't deserve their concern and they should disown me as their friend but instead, I gave a small wave and crossed the threshold. Jazz waved back as he walked over to take Alice by the hand.

Grabbing the door handle for support and turning beat red from head to toe, I decided it best to speak to Rosalie first. "Rose, I'm sorry I was scaling down your tree. I just wanted to leave without all of the party goers noticing. I thought if I came down stairs after the show that Jacob displayed, that everyone would gawk at me. All I really wanted to do was go home. I was already embarrassed enough as it was."

"Oh Bella, I would totally understand not wanting to be around a bunch of people.."

Alice interrupted Rose declaring.. "The hell we understand! Bella you're not going anywhere. You don't need to be alone after the ways that jerk treated you. You will stay with us as planned. We'll raid the fridge. I'm sure Rose's mom keeps ice-cream and cookies. We'll do it like this, girls in the main house, boys in the guest house, that way if you want to vent, cuss, scream, or destroy the house, you will have no interference. We planned this weekend, weeks ago and I am not going to let jerkface mess it up." _She was a demanding little she wasn't she._

"Hey don't hurt Rose's flat screen, please. I love that TV; I'd die if anything happened to it. We've just been through so much together, the Bears and the Falcons, the Bulldogs and Auburn…" Emmett trailed off with a heartfelt expression donning his face.

"Alice I don't know. This is my problem and I need to deal with it myself.

You guys don't need to witness my self destruction. I know I'm an embarrassment to you all, and I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame any of you if you didn't want to talk to me anymore." I couldn't manage to raise my head to look at any of them, instead I looked at my shaky hands as I twittled my fingers round and round.

"Bella, we could never be embarrassed by you. You are one of us. You are our sister. When you hurt, we hurt with you. When you cry, we cry with you. I could not imagine not talking to you. You and Rose are my best friends." Alice said taking my hand in hers. She was too sweet to me and I was a horrible person that didn't deserve her love or any of theirs for that matter.

"Yeah, you're like my little sister I never got to have, Kitten. Knowing that prick hurt you, even if it was just your feelings, makes me want to beat the shit out of him, and I still might do it if I see him out somewhere and I can get my hands on him. And, Hell if I can't embarrass this group of dysfunctions then you sure as hell can't." Emmett said pounding his fist into his hand when he talked about Jacob. Always such the big brother, that's why I love him so much.

"It won't be necessary to beat Jacob up, Em. I doubt I'll be seeing him anytime soon. I'm quite sure I messed that relationship up beyond repair." I said. Good God! Could the tears please stay at bay long enough for the guys to leave? Why am I so emotional? I wasn't that into Jake, was I?

"Thanks you guys for all that you've done for me this evening. I think I'm just going to find me a place to go to sleep." I continued.

"I don't think so Bella Swan. Guys it's time for you all to go away. Shew, Shew." Alice said waving her hands at the guys.

"We'll go but if any of you need us tonight we are only 20 foot away. You better come get us. I don't care if it's just to get the spoon drawer unstuck; you had better come get one of us. Do you understand?" Edward declared. I couldn't understand. Why did he want us to bother him at all? Rose was strong enough to get the spoon drawer unstuck, shit she was probably strong enough to stop any intruder that tried to come in on us. He was really making no sense at all to me.

"We got it, now Go!" Alice said to Edward, with a final push sending him out the door.

"Bella? Rose?" He continued.

With a sigh, "We got it Eddie; if we need you we know where to find you." Rosalie told him.

"Okay Bella, do you want comfort food or a facial first?" Oh no, I just want to go to bed and forget tonight ever happened.

Though I, somehow, don't think Alice will allow that. _I just want to go to bed, please._ My thoughts were so whiny.

"Oh, I don't now Alice, can't I just go to bed? I am really tired."

"Facial it is!" She excitedly stated. "You really don't want to eat before a facial because the fumes from the mask might make you feel sick and if you have a full stomach, well I really don't want to clean up your vomit." Alice said, scrunching up her nose as she ran up stairs to retrieve her Coach make-up bag.

"Great!" I sighed. I didn't sound enthusiastic but how could I when all I wanted to do was sleep and Miss Pixie up there wouldn't let me.

"I'll help her so maybe it won't take that long. I know you really want to be alone so you can think things through, but you don't need to fret about a loser like Jacob. You can do so much better." Rose said. I could see the sympathy showing in her eyes. And I hated it. I didn't deserve anyone's sympathy. All of the sad eyes and 'I'm sorry' looks were beginning to really get on my last nerve.

"Rose I keep hearing that but, if I can do better I'm sure not seeing it." I am so sick of hearing "you can do better than that". Rose and Emmett had been throwing that comment around for the last week and quite frankly I was sick of hearing it.

"What about Edward. Wasn't you all into him at one time a few months ago?" She asked.

"Yea, the problem was he wasn't, and still isn't, into me. So what next?" I was just a little aggravated. Edward had made it clear to me that he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Are you sure he's not into you. Emmet says he hasn't really dated anyone in the last month and a half and that he started moping when you started dating dogface. You two use to be really close. Now I hardly ever see you say a word to each other. What's up with that? Did something happen between you two that I should know about?" Damn, she was being a nosey know-it-all and I didn't like it.

"No, we just don't talk as much as we use too. He really hasn't ever liked Jake, you know that. But he never showed much interest in me before I started dating Jake either." I was defensive. I hope it didn't show too much.

Just in time, here came Alice hopping down the stairs with a bag and tote, totally oblivious to the conversation that Rose and I were having.

"I've got the best mud mask ever. I just bought it yesterday at the Channel desk in Penny's. It's supposed to exfoliate the skin better than another over-the-counter mask. You up for trying it first Bella?" She asked as she came up beside me dragging a kitchen chair.

"I'm up for what ever you want to do Alice." I know there is no use in denying her anything. She goes until she gets what she wants anyways. She is a very persistent little pixie, I can say that much for her.

After the facial, half a gallon of Rocky Road, and a game of charades Alice finally declared that she was tired. Alice was like the freakin, energizer bunny. She kept going, and going, and going. Finally, her batteries were dead and she needed to recharge. Good, that meant I got to sleep. Something I had been wishing for, for most of the night since the Jacob incident.

"I think I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." I said as I stretched and yawned.

"Goodnite Bella, if you need me I'll be in my room, promise." Rose said holding up her pinky. When we were little we always us to pinky promise.

"Bella, do you want me to come sleep with you tonight? I don't mind." Alice said with a hopeful expression.

"I think I'll be okay Alice. I'm dead tired. I probably won't even dream tonight." So that's what I thought.

With a frown Alice hugged me goodnight and I made my way upstairs to the guest room where I would be sleeping tonight. I couldn't wait to be comforted by the 800 thread count sheets, down comforter and the most fluffy looking pillows I've ever seen. Why have I never slept in this bed before? Tonight I was going to sleep better than I ever have before.

**Please review me and let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story. Next chapter contains a lemon if you do. ;) Reviews make me smile. **


	9. Sleep didn't come but

**AN: So what's up? Does anyone have comments about this story? Does it suck that bad? Let me know. **

**Thanks to Sharpielime 2 for your wonderful comment. I hope you like this chappy.**

Chapter 8-Sleep didn't come but something else did.

I quickly changed into my pjs then slid in between the most amazing sheets I had ever felt. I was going to have the best sleep tonight. I just knew it.

Or so I thought.

Sleep didn't come, not for a long while.

My mind was rehashing all of what was said today. I kept going over what Rose and Emmet had said about Edward having a thing for me.

Do you think? Naw, if he did, he would have shown some kind of sign. Right?

I didn't know what to think about this whole thing, though I did know that I hadn't been able to get him off my mind since that afternoon. Since the first touch really, so soft was his fingers and his scent was the most delicious smell. I could honestly breath him in for days and never tire of it.

By the time my mind finally succumbed to exhaustion it had to be at least 3 in the morning, but sleep was not the refuge I had hoped for.

I dreamt of Edward all night........Not that was a bad thing.

_"Bella, I've got some place to show you. Come on." He said._

_We walked for what seemed like forever before we crossed the wooded threshold into a beautiful meadow. Wild flowers in all colors adorned every corner. Green, yellow, red, blue and violet dotted every available space in the small circular opening. It was as though God had cut a perfect circle out of the trees to create this amazing oasis for Edward and me._

_"Wow Edward, this is amazing! How did you ever find this place?" I was absolutely astonished. This place was absolutely beautiful._

_"I stumbled into it one day when I was ten, Emmett and I were playing a game of hide and seek." He answered giving me a mischievous grin._

_"That must have been one heck of a game of hide and seek."_

_"Yea, Emmett never found me." He laughed, remembering their time together._

_"I come here, now, when the world seems to weight me down and I need a place to think. It's kind of my refuge from the outside." He told me, looking at me as though I was a precious gem. A fierce blush spread across my body and I had to break eye contact him for fear of embarrassment._

_"So why are we here?" I asked, not sure really why he had brought me here if it was his harbor._

_"I'm not for sure. On my way to take you home I just felt the need to come here. I felt like something was drawing me here like a magnet. I felt the pull so strong that I did not even bother to stop long enough to drop you off at your house. I could take you back home, if you like?" _

_Edward often took me home after school, Alice had some days where she was indisposed and couldn't give me a ride._

_"No, I don't mind being here. This place is beautiful. It's just, it's an intimate place. Shouldn't you, like, bring Laurin here or something.. She is your girlfriend after all." _

_"Yeah, maybe, but I just don't think Laurin would appreciate this place the way you do. She is more about material things. I have actually learnt she is quite a shallow person."_

_"Oh." Wow I never knew he felt that way about her. They always looked cute together. Though, come to think of it, he did often look bored when they were together._

_As we walked around the meadow we talked about most everything. Edward and I have more in common than either of us realized. We both loved books; books were something I thought Edward only knew about from seeing my collection. Come to find out he is an avid reader. We both like music and not just any music, the same music. Debussy, Muse, Paramore and much, much more. We would both rather eat ice-cream than to drink milk. We were both OCD about cleanliness. The list literally went on and on._

_We were holding hands by the end of our little parade around the meadow. _

_Still holding my hand, Edward walked us out to the middle of the meadow and helped me to sit down, then he took his place beside me on the ground. The flowers were tall enough to reach just above my shoulders and half way up Edward's back. I had never noticed the beauty and sexiness of Edward before today._

_His wide shoulders and chiseled chin, his muscular arms and sculpted chest, the most delicious looking six pack of abs I have ever seen, not that I've seen many. Woa,...when did he unbutton his shirt? I couldn't remember, but I was sure glad he had decided to. I could have just lick him from his navel up._

_Damn… Snap out of it Bella, he has a girlfriend. I scolded myself._

_But look at his unkempt, bronze hair; it is gorgeous and I just want to run my fingers through it. Ahhh.. His emerald eye that I could be lost in for days, just basking in their depths._

_Could he possibly want me as much as I want him? _

_Right then, in that very moment? The look in his eyes told me, yes. Yes, he wanted me as much as I wanted him. This both scared me and comforted me at the same time. I had never had a serious… anything with a boy, no kiss, no touch, nothing. Yet, being here with Edward felt safe, it felt right. _

_My head screamed to me that it was time to go, while my heart argued for me to stay and soak up every drop of him before our time was up and we had to step back into reality._

_For the moment my brain won out and it decided I should make him take me home. I had no right to be having these kinds of feelings for my friend. He is only my friend. I think that is all I want him to be._

_"Edward, maybe,..." was all I could get out before his lips came crashing into mine in a heated kiss, knocking me off balance so that I had to catch myself with my elbows; Edward, never breaking the kiss, followed my movements. Before I was even aware my hands made their way to Edward's face and hair._

_I wound one hand tightly in his hair, while the other found purchase on his neck lightly brushing the skin behind his ear. Edward, then, gently laid me the rest of the way down on the ground._

_We spent the next several minutes, or hours I lost track of time, kissing breaking apart only for a quick breath. Sometimes soft and gentle kisses, sometimes rough and urgent ones and others were deep and filled with wanting._

_Edward began to run his hand under my sweater, gliding across my stomach with the pad of his fingers making slow circles, then continued up to cup my breast. I, intern, ran my hands slowly down his chest, paying attention to every detail. _

_Edward broke away from our kiss first, locking his gaze with mine. His eyes were harboring all sorts of emotions as he brought his hand up to trace along my collar bone, then leaned in and brushed his lips across mine in a soft, sensual peck, sending a tremor through my body._

"_Are you okay?" He asked as he brought his free hand up to brush a stray hair behind my ear._

_"I'm alright. It's just…Edward, you know I'm a virgin right?" I timidly stated._

_"So am I" he said in a reassuring manner as his hand continued its way across my chin and jaw, to behind my ear then down my neck where he placed soft butterfly kisses along the length of my collarbone. With his hand moving to trail back and forth from my thigh to my breast; with that simple movement he was driving me insane with want and need._

_I had never felt this way before. The place between my thighs was tingling and soaking wet. I wanted, no I needed, friction there. I needed to feel him against me. _

_If he would just rub between my legs, that would feel so great. I though to myself as my body took over and pushed my hips up to grind into him, causing the most wonderful feeling to rush over me._

_My body, which was now on auto lust drive, was working of its own accord. I disentangled my hands from Edwards's hair only to grab hold of his arm, shoving his hand toward the top of my jeans. He's a guy they're supposed to know what to do to girls to make this feel better, right?_

_"Please..I need...I need you to touch me." All I could think about was satisfying this undying need that I had never known before now._

_I felt like I would spontaneously combust at any moment, if I did not have some sort of friction. Something, Anything against my hot, wet center to give me relief. Yeah, it was that bad._

_Taking my words as confirmation, Edward sat up on his knees and staggeredly began to unbutton the button fly of my jeans. Then, running his hand inside my pants, but over my silk bikini panties, he found proof of my need and desire. My center had become so wet that my panties were now soaked with my juices._

_"Holy fuck Bella, You are so wet." He said licking his lips and tossing his head back. His bronze hair shimmered as a light breeze began to blow across us making a nice contradiction to our over heated bodies._

_Oh shit, that feels good, but I need more! I mentally screamed to myself._

_"More, Touch me Edward. Dammit, I need you to touch me!" I panted. Oh God Please._

_And that was all the permission he needed to proceed with the removal of my clothes._

_I raised my hips to allow him access to remove my jeans; he did so in one smooth, swift motion, taking my panties with them. When he sat back on his heels to lay my pants to the side, I raised up running my hands up his chest and over his shoulders allowing his shirt to drop to the ground behind him. I then quickly reached for the button and zipper on his khaki pants. I had just got the button undone when Edward reached for my hands to stop my progress._

_"No, not yet. I want to see all of you first," he nearly whispered as he reached for the bottom of my sweater while I undid my disarrayed bun, allowing my hair to fall down around my shoulders. He then pulled off my sweater, tossing it to the clothes pile that was to the side of us._

_"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He said while he raked his eyes over my body, I felt the blush run up me following his eyes._

_"So you like what you see, do you? You're not so bad yourself, you know." I said with a smirk, leaning up slightly to touch his stomach._

_"Thanks" He said as he leaned in kissing me fiercely, forcing me back down to the ground. _

_He caressed my shoulders down to my breast, stopping at my hard nubs. He took each nipple, one at a time, between his finger and thumb, lightly squeezing until I moaned out in pure pleasure._

_"Fuck Bella, feel what you do to me when you moan like that." He said taking my hand and placing it over his hard length. Oh my God, he was huge. I had never seen a penis before, other than the pictures you look at in sex ed, but I found it hard to believe that they were all suppose to be this large._

_I sucked in my bottom lip and bit down. I wanted him; I wanted him really, really bad._

_Like he knew my every thought, he then reached down and ran his fingers between my folds, slowly stroking my clit as he explored every detail with his hand. I was unable to keep my moans contained when he entered me with, first one finger, then another. Unable to restrain my need any longer, and I began to buck my hips up into his hand._

_"Oh....Aaaa.....Uhhuu....Yea, that feels amazing" I closed my eyes and basked in warmth that was now consuming my body._

_"Auuu......Auuu.....Auuu....Ohh....Umm..." I panted as I got closer to the explosion that was franticly building up inside my body._

_I let out an exasperated groan when Edward removed his hand from my hot, wet, needy center._

_"Not yet sweet Bella, I want you so much it hurts, but first I want to feel you, be inside you." He proclaimed._

_Agitated that I had not yet released this energy that was pent up inside of me, I said, "Then take me, already" _

_I did not care, that I had never done anything even remotely close to having sex before; hell, I had never had a boyfriend before. All I could think about was this moment, this need, this desire for Edward that coursed through me, consuming me, mind, body and soul._

_Edward then stood up and finished undoing the zipper on his khakis then lowered them and his boxers to his ankles where he quickly removed his shoes and the clothing. _

_He was beautiful, nothing like the deformed images that our health teacher had etched into my mind. He was long, a good six inches or better, and had a wide girth. Erect he looked to be as smooth as silk but with hard as stone at the same time._

_I had to resist the urge to reach out and stroke the masterpiece that was in front of me._

_Spreading my knees wide, Edward knelt to his knees running his hands up my inner thighs, then up my belly, taking time to circle my navel and trail his fingers over my breast; he then cupped my chin in his hand as he brought his lips down to meet mine. It was a hot, sultry kiss that only lovers shared. _

_As Edward broke the kiss he said, "I'm sorry, but this will hurt at first, are you sure you want to do this?" but I was too far gone in this whirlwind of lust to turn back now; I had to have him it was nolonger an option not to. _

_I licked both my lips, then sucking my bottom lip in and biting down on it I looked deep into Edwards eyes and nodded. Confirming that I was very ready for what was about to happen._

_Slowly he teased my entrance with his cock, never breaking eye contact while he did so. I slightly parted my lips in a silent moan; the sensation was the most amazing feeling. Edward then trust all the way in me, to the hilt, stopping long enough for me to adjust to his size; for this I was glad because if he had gone any slower I would have, no doubt, made him stop. Once my inner walls stopped convulsing so erratically, Edward started to slowly thrust finding a rhythm that suited us both._

_My body quickly responded sending heat racing through my veins to every part of me that Edward was now in contact with._

_Arching my back up, my breast brushed against his chest sending electrical pulses straight to my clit. It was as if we had become two live wires and our sparks were flying wildly._

_Moaning loudly, Edward leaned up on his knees, taking my legs and stretching them as wide as they would go; looking down to our joined bodies he said "This is the most fucking amazing thing I have ever seen. The way you are wrapped around my dick...It's like we were meant to for each other." _

_His thrust began to come faster and faster as he watched the show before him. But it wasn't enough for what I needed._

_"Faster....Faster" I nearly screamed/moaned out as Edward brought his thumb up to lavish my swollen clit._

_He gladly obliged, his movements becoming frantic and his thrusts more erratic as we both neared our destination. Bringing his hand up to his mouth he quickly licked his index finger and brought it back down to my clit, rubbing the wetness around and around in a circular motion, taking me over the edge. _

_I came violently as I ground my hips into Edward and his hand, trying my best to match him thrust for thrust._

_"Ohhh......Edward....Ahh..." I moaned out as I rode out my orgasm with each of Edwards rough thrusts. _

_Edward fallowed soon after me grunting out "Bella, I fucking love you."_

_He loved me? Hum… I love you too, I always have. I thought rather then said because I was sure that his words were only in relation to the wonderful act we both had just participated in. _

_As his thrust began to slow, he started kissing my stomach up to my breast, stopping to give one last slow lick over each nipple, causing shivers to run up my body. Then he came up to my mouth, I instantly parted my lips and we ensued in a game of cat and mouse with our tongues._

_"Wow, that was amazing" I said after our kiss ended. _

_Edward then sat up, totally removing himself from me. I felt hallow and cold from the loss of him being inside of me. I never would have imagined sex being this spectacular or fulfilling. But it was, even if I did feel like my lady bits were on fire at the moment. _

_"Yea, it was." He replied placing one last kiss on my forehead, as he stood up and went to retrieve our clothes. _

_I quickly got to my feet and took my clothing from him. While we got dressed I noticed Edward starring at me several different times. _

_With a sultry smile on his face he came over and took my hand in his and kissed my fingers. "I will never forget this evening that I have spent with you. It will forever be etched into my mind and I will cherish it always."_

_"As it will be the same for me." I replied._

_"We need to get going. It looks like a storm is in the making." He said as he pulled on my hand, leading me back to the wooded forest that we had arrived from earlier._

_On our way through the forest the reality of what we had done began to sink in and my mind began to race with what ifs and oh nos. What if Charlie was already home when we got there; would he be able to see a visible difference in me? Would he know that I just had sex? I tried to push my anxiety to the back of my mind, so as not to alert Edward that I was having this mental war._

_When we made it to his car it had begun to sprinkle. The ride back to my house was very quiet, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. I wondered if he was worrying about some of the same things that I was. When we pulled into my driveway, I was relieved that Charlie had not made home yet; I turned to Edward, sucked in and bit down on my inner cheek, and asked "Wh-Where do we go from here? I mean what do we do now?"_

_"I'm not sure." He replied with a slightly puzzled expression._

_"I'm not sure either, but could you do me a favor? Please do not talk about what happened, between us to anyone." I rushed out. After a long pause I continued, "I wouldn't want to have to live up to the expectations that some would have, you know, knowing that I am no longer a virgin. Mike stays after me enough about going on a date with him, as it is." I gave a small smile in response to the grimace Edward made when I mentioned Mikes name._

_"Not a problem. I will not tell a soul, I promise, but you have to promise me that you will not take Mike up on his offer." He said criss crossing his heart with his finger._

_He reached over and placed one final kiss on my forehead and swiped a stray strand of hair away from my face._

"_Isabella this has been the best day of my life." He whispered as he pulled away from my face._

_I got out of the car and quickly ran up to my front porch as I entered in the door I heard my name being franticly called out._

_"Bella....Bella."_

"Hello..Bella Wake Up!" I heard Alice shriek.

"Whatever she is dreaming about sure must be good. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time. I wonder what it's about?" Rose wondered out loud.

"You don't want to know. Trust me!" I told them both, grinning from ear to ear as I finally opened my eyes. I stretched and looked over at the clock on the night stand to see that it was only 8o'clock in the morning.

"Why are we up so early?" I whined rolling over and burying my face back in my pillow because I was scared as hell that I had been talking in my sleep.

"Honey, your moans were a little loud." Alice said with a huge smirk on her face.

Oh shit. I wonder if I said his name.

**A/N: Okay, so only one person has reviewed this story, thank you again to them, but come on (no pun intended) Someone has to have something to say about this story. So Tell Me already!! I'll give you guys a bargaining chip, IF you review me, THEN I'll give you a sneak peak at the next chapter. **

**Now go, tell me what you liked and didn't like. Oh yeah, the chapters should come a lot faster from here on out because, for the most part, editing had already been done on the next 20 chapters and I shouldn't have to do much to them other than ripening them up a little. =)**


	10. ch 9

**A/N: Thank you to bellavita, my lone reviewer for last chapter, for reviewing. I'm glad that you are liking Bella's Journey. **

**As everyone knows I own nothing of Twilight that is all on SM I only own the plot and fluff. **

**Happy Reading**

Ch-9-Another day at the gym.

"Oh sorry, it was a really good dream. I didn't realize I was moaning out loud." I said with a sheepish grin on my face and as the blush over took my body.

"Yea, you were doing more than moaning." Rose said. Her smile so wide, it looked as though her face might break.

"Oh God! What did I say?" I jerked up from my pillow, eyes wide; I could feel my face turning fifty shades of red.

"Let's just say that you have officially christened this bed all by yourself. I didn't know you were so sexually frustrated Bella. I could have found you something better to do than hump the sheets in your sleep, you know." Rose just had to wiggle eyes with that comment. Gezz!

_I said Gezz not Gizz get your mind out of the gutter._

Oh. My. God. I knew that dream felt a little too real. "I think the term is Wet Dream and I did not hump the sheets. You're lying!" I declared, trying to hide my face and the embarrassing blush that was consuming my body, in the covers.

"Afraid not dear Bella. We came in here after the second really loud moan to find you groping at your lady parts and pinching your tits. Luckily you were still dressed; otherwise it would have been more gross than funny." Alice paused, scrunching up her nose, then continued with a smile. "I've got one question though. Why was Edward staring in your dreams?" Her head was cocked to the side in that 'you better tell the truth' way, with her hands on her hips. She is always so all knowing; it just sucks sometimes.

"Um....I'm not sure?" That was more of a question, than an answer, but it was all I had at the moment. Alice and Rosalie both just raised an eyebrow at me because they knew there was more to it than I was will to share.

"Don't give us that bull shit, Bella. You know why. Now tell us! "Rose demanded.

"Do tell. Do tell. We want details" Alice sang clapping e hands and bouncing up and down on the end of the bed.

"There are no details to tell. I just had a really hot dream about a hot guy."

"So you think Edward is hot, do you?" Rose asked arching her eyebrow.

Alice squealed, "I knew it! I knew it! I told you she had the hotts for Edward weeks ago Rosalie" while jumping up and down. Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"No...Yea...No...I don't know." I said shaking my head. I was absolutely frustrated.

"I knew you had a thing for him! I could kick myself in the butt for not pushing you to ask him out." Rose exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you have pushed him to ask me out?"

"Yea, but some men are just stupid about women and Edward is one of those men." Rose was passing the floor now, lost in deep thought.

The looks on both their faces told me that they were plotting to get Edward and me together. That sounded like a great idea, to me. But, would he consider dating me after last night? I, somehow, doubted he would.

"Don't leave me out of the loop. What are you two think about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." they said in unison. They were definitely up to something.

Now I had the impossible task of figuring out what they were planning.

Great! I suck at guessing games. I thought sarcastically.

The rest of the weekend was uneventful. We got up that morning, Rose and I fixed breakfast for everyone, then we all went our separate ways.

Thankfully, Rose and Alice did not say anything about my bedtime escapade. That would have been ober embarrassing.

Sunday came and I had my weekly household chores to attend to, along with an essay that was due on Monday. That being said, I had very little time left to think about Edward or Jacob.

Monday came and my classes flew by. I handed in my, well thought out, essay with a smile, knowing I would get an A. That evening things got a little sticky, no pun intended, when we got to the gym.

"Hey Kitten; I didn't know if you would show up today or not." Emmett's booming voice echoed across the foyer.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" I, timidly, replied back looking down at the ground.

"Surely you're not embarrassed already, Kitten. We've not even got started yet. What happened to your bravery from this weekend?"

Emmett's eyes held no lenience as he laid his hand on the small of my back and firmly guided me into the room.

"Shut up, Lets go get this done" I scuffed back.

I felt a little tired and rundown today and really didn't feel up to dealing with Emmett's shit he was sure to dish out. As we entered the main room that housed the major equipment Rose, Alice and I found an open space to do our stretches. The guys went straight to the weight room.

Edward never made eye contact or said a word to me the entire day, nor this evening. He must know about what happened with Jacob.

Great he probably thinks I'm a freak now.

Once Rose, Alice and I were done with our stretching we made our way

into the weight room to do some weight training of our own. As we entered, I saw Leah in the back of the room helping Jasper pick out the proper amount of weight to put on the barbell for the presses he was planning on doing. When she was done, she came over and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug.

"Embry said you asked about me last week. I'm so glad you decided to come workout with your friends. You will love it after the first week or so." Leah said as she walked me over to the hand weights, giving me the smallest set they owned.

"Yeah, I remembered you said you worked here. I was just wondering what days you worked. I had a workout session last Friday, so that makes today my second." I replied, smiling up at her. Leah was about 6foot tall and built like a, beautiful, brick house, rippled muscles in all the right places, for a girl. She had long sun kissed black hair, and a golden dark complexion that would put even Beyonce to shame.

Grinning at me she said, "Well honey, .."

"Call her Kitten, I've given her a new name." Emmet laughed out.

"Okay, Kitten," she continued with a smile and a raised eyebrow, "Friday you and your friends were on your own. Starting today, you've got me to push you from start to finish, and I don't plan on going easy on you just because you're my friend. It just wouldn't benefit you."

I rolled my eyes at her all business persona and she burst in laughter.

"Now, you see those weights I gave you? I want you to give me twenty reps on each arm. Let me know when you start to fill the burn, okay?" She finished with my talk and headed over to where everyone else was, giving them similar instructions; she then went over to the leg press and began doing her own thing. After about ten reps my arm muscles were burning like a, naked butt sitting on the sidewalk in the middle of August in downtown Phoenix.

"Okay Leah. My arms are on fire now." I told her grunting out the words. With any luck she would let me move on to something different for a little while.

"Good. Now, do fifteen more" I knew deep down she could be a bitch, but non the less it forged on and began the next fifteen reps.

"Are you trying to kill me? I need these arms, you know!" I exclaimed. This sucked.

"Bella, Bella, nothing is happening with your muscles until you feel the burn. Now that you feel it, you are actually building them up. You don't want to over do it, but you do want to push it as much as you feel comfortable with."

"Well, I'm not comfortable with fifteen more reps then." I really didn't like these things, they hurt.

"Suck it up and quit your whining. You've only got 6 more to go.5.....4.......3.......2..........Come on Bella you can do it! One. Great job. Okay everyone I think it's time to move on to the next item." Leah said as we all got up from our stations and rotated clockwise to the next set of weights.

I was fortunate enough to get the leg press next. I, sometimes, ran track, so my leg muscles were well conditioned. This should be easy.

As the next thirty minutes passed we worked diligently at our stations, changing them every 6 minutes or so. Leah pushed us all. Emmett was even beginning to complain, when she finally announced that our time was up in the weight room.

"Damn Kitten, you done better in there than I thought you would. " Emmett said as we went into the main workout area.

"Thanks Em." I responded.

This is the place I liked the most, aside from the pool of course. The girls and I found three available treadmills that were side-by-side and quickly hopped on them. After about, twenty minutes of walking at a rapid pace, I began to feel a dull pain low in my stomach. Surly it wasn't time for me to start yet. Ignoring the pain I continued walking for ten more minuets.

"I think I've done all the walking I care to do for one day." I told Alice and Rose with a wince. The pain I was feeling was beginning to intensify.

"Let's head for the pool. I'm ready for some play time!" Alice exclaimed, hopping down from her treadmill like a little bunny.

"I'll go let the guys know we are moving on." Rose said as she turned off the machine and walked over to Emmett, who was riding a, very tiny, stationary bike. It kind of reminded me of what an elephant riding a moped would look like. Freaking hilarious.

"Okay, let's go. "Rose replied as she walked back by Alice and me. She looked really pissed off; I wonder what has got her in a bad mood? I wondered as we entered the pool area.

Today we were not as lucky as we were on Friday. The pool was occupied with several people doing a water aerobics class. It looked like fun.

"Maybe we could sign up for something like that?" I suggested as we walked into the, vibrant blue, women's locker room.

"Bella, we are not going to take a class with the old ladies. Maybe when we are in out fifties or something like that." Alice smirked.

They didn't look that old to me. Auhhhhh..... My stomach was really bugging me. What is up with it? I thought as I made my way into the pale gray stall to change into my swimsuit.

"Hey, does anyone have anything for cramping? My stomach is starting to hurt." I complained, coming out from the stall.

"Bella, you should have had your period last week." Alice said, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"It's time for my "period" to go hay wire, again. I didn't even have one last month. Though, I have had a years worth of regular periods, and that's about all the behaving my body can handle. The doctor told me the last time this happened, that if it happened again they were going to put me on birth control and that should fix my problem. They wanted to put me on it then but Charlie wouldn't allow it, he said he wasn't putting me on that stuff, giving me permission to have sex and all. Now that I am seventeen, I can sign the consent form myself. If my period doesn't come soon, I guess I'll have to make an appointment." I said, sighing. I hated going to the gynecologist's office, I always got so embarrassed by the questions they asked.

Rose still looked pissed off "Rose? Why did you look so upset when we left the treadmills?" I asked.

"Did you see the way Emmett was flirting with Leah? That is why I am, still pissed off. He tells me he wants us to be exclusive to one anther and then he wants to flirt with anything that has a set of tits and two legs. It just makes me mad." She said, slamming her stall door behind her as she came out.

"Well maybe, he was just being friendly. I don't think you have anything to really worry about with Leah she has been dating the same guy for the last year and I think they are pretty serious." I tried to console her.

"Rose you knew he was flirty before you agreed to be exclusive. I don't know what you're bugging out now about!" Alice said, clearly aggravated at Rose.

"I know, but it still makes me mad to see him flirting with someone else when he could be using that energy on me." Rose replied with a huff.

Deciding that we were presentable enough to be seen, we all gathered our towels and headed out to the pool.

The water was as warm as I remembered from Friday. Stepping off the side of the pool, I went all the way under the water before finding my footing and pushing back up to the surface. Grabbing the side of the pool as I came back up, I was startled to see Edward no more than a foot from my face.

Gasping for air I said, "What the hell Edward, you scared me to death."

"I scared you to death? You scared the shit out of me. When I came in the door all I could see was you going under the water, when you didn't immediately stand up. I thought you were drowning. I was fixing to jump in and save your ass." He said a furious tone to his voice.

"Sorry, I was just jumping in." I sarcastically replied.

"Well, don't ever do that again. That's what the stairs are for." He added dryly, leaving to go change.

"What the hell was up with that?" I turned to the girls and asked. They simply shrugged their shoulders and continued their water play.

The guys quickly changed into their swim wear and joined us in the pool. Leah came in soon after telling us that she would leave us to have some fun if we would hurry and swim the length of the pool 4 times. With grunts and groans we swam the distance. I did better than I thought I would, I made three lengths before my stomach started to hurt again and I became whiny and slow.

"Come on pokey kitten, you can move faster than that." Emmett cheered as I finished the last quarter of the swim.

"I can't help it, my stomach hurts!" I exclaimed as I found my footing and stood up.

Offering his hand Emmett said, "What's wrong, Kitten? Not woman enough to finish the race?"

"I guess not." I replied in a huff, letting go of Emmett's hand and latching on to the side of the pool.

"Oh I know it's because cats don't like water Em." Jasper chimed in.

With everyone laughing, including myself, we splashed and played for the next hour before the next aerobics class started to gather in the pool.

When their instructor came in we took it as our cue to leave. We all got out of the pool, got changed and made our way to the parking lot.

Everyone said their good byes and we left.

I had to get home to fix Charlie's supper and Rose and Alice were off to shop at a new boutique that just opened.

The rest of the week and the next several went by in a rush. In biology we were given a lengthy assignment, we had to research the anatomy of a frog for the, dissecting project we would be doing at the end of the year. Our teacher said there was no rush on the research but he wanted us to start considering our sources.

Monday, Wednesday and Friday's sessions at the gym went by much the same with Leah hovering over us and making us do repetitive things we, I, didn't like.

I continued to have the pain in my stomach when I over exerted myself, so about 5 weeks after the pains had began and I still, had not had a period, I decided it was time to go to the doctor and get this problem fixed.

My appointment was for the next Tuesday at 3 pm, that way I would not have to miss any of my classes. I was so not looking forward to going but it was something I had to take care of.

**EN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause things are fixing to get a little rocky. Remember that I've go the next 18 chapters wrote and reviews will make me post them sooner.**


	11. Shock and Confusion

**AN: I hope the news doesn't shock you too bad. =)**

Chapter 10-The News.

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan?" the nurse called, as I sat in an overcrowded 8 X 8 waiting room.

Relieved that I could now escape the crying and creaming of a newborn baby that was clearly hungry or something; I quickly left my seat and followed the nurse to the restrooms. She handed me a cup with my name on it and instructed me on how to wipe my vagina front to back with the little towel lets and to pee in the paper cup, then she left me to do my business.

Great, now there are instructions on how to wipe yourself other than the traditional front to back. This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I have to go through this just to see the doctor for condition I already know I have. I mean, look at this cup, how in the hell am I suppose to "catch" my pee in this tiny cup. The rim can't be no bigger than and inch and a half. I'm so going to piss on my hand.

Augg......Oh no, their goes one of my towel lets in the toilet. Crap, no don't Bella not here, Shit!, *sigh* Okay, I think I'm clean enough. Now time to hit the key hole. Blowing out a strong breath I took the cup in one hand, held open my va-jay-jay with the other, and forced myself to pee.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ I just peed all over my hand. Moving the cup back a fraction of an inch, I tried again.

Peeing on my hand for the second time, I finally decided to just hold the stupid cup up against me. To hell with this catching stuff, that sucks, who can really do that anyways.

I sure can't!

Once I was finished in the restroom I placed the cup in the window that connected to the lab, washed my hands, straightened my clothes out, and then exited. As I stepped out of the door, the same nurse from before was waiting to take me around to the lab. When we got there a different nurse was working at a counter that had several cups of pee sitting on it. I was sure that mine now resided with the others. She dipped a tiny paper sticks into the pee then placed the stick into a machine that, then produce a piece of paper giving the different measurements of what was in the pee.

When the new nurse was done with my pee she came over and began taking my blood pressure, temperature and weight. Then came the ever dreaded questions.

Her: "What was the first day of your last period?"

Me: "January 12"

Her: "Are you sexually active?"

Me: It was just one time, she doesn't have to know. Right? "No?"

Her: "Not even on top of the clothes, sexually active?"

Me: What the fuck? "NO"

With my firm no the nurse promptly got up walked back over to the collection of pee, sorted through them, picked one out, then dipped another piece of paper in it then placed it in the machine, punching something into it, and walked back over to me. What was she doing?

Her: "Okay, next question, Have you considered forms of birth control for when you do become sexually active?"

Me: "Not really, I thought that was the guys' job"

"No honey, It's more your job. You may want to consider birth control pills, or the nuva ring. Neither will protect you from STD's but they both are effective forms of birth control." She said shaking her head.

"Okay" wow I didn't realize it was that complicated. I thought maybe a condom and be done with it.

Her: "How tall are you?"

Me: "About 5 foot 4 inches"

Her: "Have you had a sudden weight gain or weight loss in the last year?"

Me: "I haven't really checked my weight in the last year or so, but I have been really bloated for the last month or so."

Her: Smiling she continued, "What, if any, questions, or concerns do you have for the doctor?"

Me: "I just want to fix the problem with my crazy and whacked out periods. That's all."

The pee machine finally spit out another slip of paper. The nurse walked over and ripped it off, then placed it with the other slip. Never looking at the results, she motioned for me to follow her into the next room.

"Wait here and when Dr. Cullen has an available room his nurse will be by to get you."

"Okay, thank you." I said as she walked out of the smaller waiting room.

Dr. Cullen, Edward and Emmett's dad, had been my gyno ever since I had started having female problems. He was really nice, and exceptionally good looking. To have kids my own age, I might add.

He always tries to make it as less awkward as possible. At first, I was worried that he would say something to Emmet or Edward about me being in the office, but after several months pasted by I realized he would never say a word to anyone about what we discussed here at his office. He is such a caring doctor; you know, those are hard to find nowa days.

Picking up a magazine from the side table, I settled into my seat for the, what could be a long wait.

About three pages from the end of the magazine a nurse came into the room and told me my room was ready. I got up from my seat and followed behind her. With nervousness settling into my stomach as I entered the room, the nurse spoke, handing me a paper shirt and blanket telling me to strip completely out of my clothes, put on the paper shirt leaving it open in the front, then cover my legs and lap with the paper blanket.

I did as the nurse said.

I felt so cold and uncomfortable. You would think they would have heaters in these rooms so that their patients wouldn't freeze to death, but they don't.

As I sat here and took in everything around the room, I tried to take my mind off of what was about take place. I know every woman has to go through this but that didn't make me feel any better at the moment.

Soon after taking my place on the table Doctor Cullen and his nurse knocked on the door then came into the room with me.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, I hope you don't mind, I asked my nurse,

Felicia, to sit in with us today." Doctor Cullen said as he took his seat on his spinny stool.

"Good afternoon to you Dr. Cullen and no, I don't mind if Felicia sits in today" I replied with a forced smile. I was actually relieved to have another woman in the room with us.

Last time I came, Sue came back to the room with me, while Charlie waited in the waiting room. I, actually, had asked Sue, Alice, then Rose to come with me today, but they all had other priorities to take care of today and I wasn't one of them.

"Okay let me look at your chart for a moment, then we will proceed with the examination." Doctor Cullen said. Nurse Felicia began to get all of Doctor Cullen's things together for my pap smear.

Doctor Cullen furrowed his brows together in either concentration or confusion I wasn't sure.

"Well Bella, you have on here that you are not sexually active, but one of our tests tells us other wise. Is there anything you would like to tell me, that you were not comfortable with telling the lab nurse?" Doctor Cullen asked.

How the crap does a pee test tell your doctor that you've had sex? Can anyone answer that for me? *sigh* Might as well fess up.

"Umm....Well...Yea. I kind of, sort of had sex. But it was only one time. It really hurt and I don't plan on doing it again for a very long time. Not until I'm out of college or married, something like that." I said in a rush.

I could feel the red creeping up my body and over my face. I was so embarrassed that I had to confess this to him when I couldn't even tell my closest friends that I had had sex.

"Well that is all great to hear, Bella, but I'm afraid the damage has been done." What did he mean by the damage had been done? It was just sex. Yea, it hurt like hell but I don't think anything got broken.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"It seems that when the lab tech preformed the pregnancy test on your urine it came back positive." He said, slightly turning his head to the side in a show sympathy and bewilderment.

In shock at his words I asked again, "What do you mean?"

"I mean there is a tiny baby growing inside your womb. Do you remember the exact date that you had sex? It will help us to determine your due date?" he explained.

"Um… Uh… T... Th... There is a _real_ baby in… in me? B But I only had sex one time. How can I be pr… preg, you know, after only having sex one time?" I nearly stammered out. I was confused, shocked and now totally scared shitless.

"I'm sorry this is all so sudden and confusing Bella, but you can get pregnant any time when you are sexually active. Whether it is your first time or you have sex all the time, if you do not use the proper protection against pregnancy then you are at risk of becoming pregnant." Doctor Cullen stated sternly.

"Okay so I've heard that before and I understand that by only having sex once I can get pregnant but what I don't understand is, what do I do about this baby inside of me? I don't know anything about being pregnant or babies. Oh. My. God. My dad is going to kill me. He is literally going to kill me. He doesn't even know I had sex. It was only one time, and it isn't going to happen again. I swear." I pleaded, tears streaking down my face as I sobbed into my hands. I had no idea what I was going to do. Charlie will be furious with me, and I didn't think Sue could save me from this mess.

"Bella, calm down, being upset like this, will only make you feel worse and it puts added stress on the baby as well." Doctor Cullen said as he walked over and took my shaking hand in his and began to rub soothing circles.

Cupping my chin in his free hand and pulling my eyes up to meet his eyes he said, "Bella, look at me. Your father may be upset with you, but I know him, he will not kill you. He loves you too much. He will want you to be healthy and happy. Sure he will be sad that you did not take the proper precautions to prevent this, but in the end he will only want what is best for you." With Doctor Cullen's reassurances I began to calm my sobbing down.

Charlie might let me live through this, but he was not going to be happy about being a grandpa at such a young age. I thought to myself as my breathing became more regular and less labored. Oh God. Labor? What about going into labor? Isn't that something you have to worry about when you're pregnant?

"What about labor? When will that happen? Do I need to worry about that now? What are my options? Do I have any options? I mean what if I don't want to have a baby? Will you have to cut me open to get this thing out?" I had a zillion questions pouring through my brain.

"Labor should not come until you are about 40 weeks pregnant. As far as your options go, that will be determined by how far along you are. If your pregnancy is past a certain point abortion is not an option, but you will have other options like putting the baby up for adoption or having the baby and raising it yourself. Tell me Bella? Do you remember the exact date you had sex?" He asked.

"Yea, It was January 22. We did it on the ground does that matter?" I told him, not really sure at this point what information was need and what wasn't but I wasn't about to leave out any of the details with the exception of the name of my partner in crime.

With a throaty laugh Doctor Cullen replied "No it doesn't matter that you did it on the ground, but the date will help me to determine the date the baby should arrive."

"Oh, okay." I said biting down on my bottom lip. It was a nervous habit that I was unable to break. Why am I in this mess? Girls like Jessica Stanley and Lauren had sex all the time and they aren't pregnant. At least I don't think they are. Ahh… Why me??

I know why. I am just plain stupid. So is Edward for that matter. Why didn't he use a condom? Why didn't I pay enough attention to make sure he used a condom? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I guess they're no need in fretting over things that can't be changed. Can't help our idiocy now.

Pulling out a tiny wheel with a spinning piece on it, Doctor Cullen quickly found what he was looking for.

"Ahh.. Yes here we are. Bella your due date will be October 19th. That makes you 14 weeks and 2days pregnant. Abortion is not an option for you at this point in your pregnancy because you are in your second trimester.

However, you do have the other two choices to consider, adoption and raising the child yourself. I prefer you do the latter of the two but it is not my choice, it's yours. That being said, lets get this pap smear over with and I will see if Tammy has a few minutes available to do a quick ultrasound to check the measurements of the fetus and get you a few pictures." He said as he helped me lie back on the table.

I defiantly had a lot to think about to help keep my mind off what he was about to do. I wonder what this baby will look like? Oh no, Doctor Cullen doesn't know that his son, Edward, is the father of the baby.

He may not be so eager for me to keep it when he finds out. How am I going to tell Edward that I am pregnant? He is going to flip out, possibly worse than I had, not that I'm done flipping yet.

What is Alice and Rosalie going to think of me when they learn that I'm pregnant?

Who will I tell first? Charlie, I'll have to tell Charlie and Sue first. They are the ones I will turn to for the most support. God. Will they let me stay in school while I'm pregnant? We've got prom next month and when school starts back in the fall, I will be huge pregnant.

At least, being pregnant explains why my jeans have been so tight and why I've nearly eaten Charlie out of house and home.

Thinking of food has me wanting some Mexican food. Yum, I'm hungry.

My goodness what is taking so long down there? Surly he is almost done with the pap smear.

"Is it going to take much longer? I'm getting a little uncomfortable." I told Doctor Cullen, hoping he would get the hint and hurry.

"No, I'm just about done. A couple more minutes that's all." He replied.

"Okay." What else could I say? Nope your done now, get out of the va-jay-jay, I've got places to go and people to see and food to find. Yeah... Like that would work! I thought.

After a couple more minutes Doctor Cullen brought his head back up over my paper blanket.

Smiling he said, "Everything looks good. It took me a little longer than usual, because I wanted to check your cervix thoroughly to make sure there would be no problems with it. There shouldn't be, everything looks snug and tight. Just the way it should be. Now I'm going to step out. Felicia will you finish up here and wait for Bella to get dressed?"

"Yes sir, I will take the pap down to the lab while I wait for her to dress." She replied, stepping up to take the test tubes and swabs from the counter where Doctor Cullen had laid them.

"Okay. Bella, I'm going to go ahead and make sure Tammy is ready for you. I will not see you again this evening, so when you leave just stop by the checkout counter and make your appointment for next month. When you come in next time I will do a full background workup on you and the father of the baby. I will need to know if there is any heart, lung, or developmental problems that run in either of the families' histories. I also, want you to consider your options, if you decide to go with adoption, then you will need to begin the process soon, If you decide to keep the baby, you will want to start preparing for the arrival of it . You will only have about 25 weeks left in this pregnancy and that time will fly by before you know it." With a kind smile on his face, Doctor Cullen patted my back and wished me a good rest of the evening, then left.

I have so much to think about before next visit. How am I going to get Edward's family history before next visit? Just walk up to him and say, oh..yea..Edward, you remember that one time we slept together? Well I got pregnant and now I need your family history so I can give it to your dad to put with the baby's chart.... I'm not even sure that I can tell him before my next visit.

"Bella it is okay for you to fully dress. When you are done just open the door and I will be here shortly to take you to ultrasound." Nurse Felicia said, as she gathered the pap smear test and the other tools Doctor Cullen used while he was in my avenue and placed them on a metal tray.

As she shut the door behind her I hopped off the table and quickly got dressed then opened the door fully so that I was able to stand in the doorway and wait for the nurse to return. Once she started down the hall I came out of the room and met her half way.

"Follow me and I will take you to Tammy, she just finished up with her last patient of the day and said she would be glad to do your ultrasound." Felicia said with a sympathetic smile, as we rounded the last corner before reaching the ultrasound room.

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to see you. It's been a little more than a year now, Right? I hear you are here for a very different reason this time though." Tammy greeted me with at smile and a wink.

"Yea, Dr. Cullen informed me that I'm pregnant. He said this ultrasound would be to measure the baby and make sure what the due date is." I told her.

"Okay. Just climb up here on this table and lay back. I'll need you to unbutton your pants and fold them down real low on your hips. If I can see what the gender of the baby is today, do you want to know?" She asked as I climbed up on the table.

"Ummm...I don't know. Can I decide when you can tell, if you can see it or not?" I'm not sure what I am going to do with this baby, I don't know if knowing it is a boy or a girl will make a difference.

"Yes sure you can wait. Some moms-to-be don't want to know what they are having, they say it's more exciting that way." She enthusiastically replied.

"Okay, let's take a look and see what I can see. You are a tiny person so I shouldn't have to press too hard against your belly."

Nodding my head, Tammy began by squirting warm blue jelly on my stomach and placing the hand held ultrasound piece against it. Twisting and turning the instrument she rested it against my right side about an inch from my hip. Using the arrow on the screen, she had placed in front of me; Tammy began to point out the baby's anatomy.

"There is the Left hand and arm. Look mom the baby is sucking its right thumb. Here is the head. Let's see if we can find this little bugger's feet."

Mom, umm I'm not sure I like that so much.

As she strolled across by belly, it was so amazing to see this tiny little being inside of me. Its tiny hands and fingers. The way it moves and the things it does. The tiny flicker of its heart as it keeps a fast steady pace. I knew in this moment that there was no way I could possible give this child, my child, away. Still in as much shock as I was in, I knew I loved this tiny person inside of me.... More than anything in this world. Maybe _'mom'_ wasn't such a bad name for me after all.

Subconsciously I placed my hand on the side of my stomach earning me a smile from Tammy.

"Aha. I do know what the gender of the baby is. Would you like to know?" She asked me.

"Yea, I think I would." I tell her. I might as well know what I will be preparing my life for. Will my room be painted pink or blue? Will it be prissy dresses or rough and tumble pants?

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Rough and tumble pants, just like his daddy, I thought with a big smile on my face. Wait a minute; I don't know anything about boys.

"Are you sure? I don't know anything about taking care of boys. How will I take care of a boy?" I was hoping for a girl something I knew about.

Where was I going to learn how to take care of a boy? I don't know anyone who has a boy. Wait....Sue has Seth. He's fourteen but maybe she still remembers how to take care of a baby boy. Do you forget how to take care of babies after they grow up? I hope not; I'm going to need all the help I can get.

"Someone will help you I'm sure of it. The father, maybe? You have a little time before the baby gets here to line up your support people. I wouldn't worry about it right now. You've had enough to soak up for one day." She was patting my arm as she replied.

Nodding I took the paper towels she offered me and wiped my stomach clean. She wrote some notes in my file then turned to the printer behind her.

"Here you go. I gave you a picture of the baby sucking its thumb and one proving it is a boy. I hope you have a good evening Bella. Try not to worry too much it's not good for you or the baby." With a smile she left the room and motioned for me to follow her. I did and we quickly found our way to the front of the office.

I made my appointment for next month, like Doctor Cullen had instructed.

After calling Charlie to come get me, I sat on the bench outside of the office thinking of how to break it to my dad that I was pregnant. Maybe I'll fix his favorite for dinner tonight, but for some reason chicken alfrado did not sound appetizing to me. I would endure it though, if it meant being able to go ahead and tell Charlie. He has a right to know first, and I know I won't be able to keep it from Alice and Rosalie for very long. But I am going to have to for now, until I figure out what I am going to do.

I hope they will understand.

**EN: Let me know what you think. Reviews make the baby's heart flutter. **


	12. I don't want to tell them all!

**AN: I hope you enjoy. =)**

Chapter 11- I don't want to tell them all!

**BPOV**

The ride home with Charlie was quiet, as usual. When we finally got home, I went to the kitchen to make our supper and Charlie went to his chair, ol faithful as I call it, to watch whatever sport that was on tv.

"Bells what's for dinner tonight?" Charlie called out.

"Chicken Alfrado, your favorite." I hollered back.

I think, he responded with an unintelligible "Yummy"

In thirty minutes I produced a scrumptious chicken alfrado with a side of green beans. It smelled absolutely wonderful. I was quiet proud of it myself.

"Charlie it's done." I called as I set the table for two. I was dreading the conversation we were about to have; I really hoped the alfrado would soften the blow the announcement of my pregnancy was sure to bring.

Charlie came in and took his seat across from me, as he did every night that I cooked. Biting down on my bottom lip and twitching my legs under the table I found myself deep in thought.

He did not suspect a thing. Why would he? He had no clue. He didn't know that I gave my virginity up, to a guy in a meadow, in the middle of the afternoon, on the ground, and I didn't even resist, and now I'm pregnant with his baby.

Oh God, he's going to kill me. I know he is. I just know it. Shit! No he won't kill me but he WILL kill Edward. Oh no, I don't want Edward to find out about this by my dad showing up at his door with a gun, threatening his life.

Placing healthy portions on both our plates I contemplated going to my room to eat. Maybe I'm not ready to tell him. I'm not exactly showing yet. Well, not so much that I couldn't cover it up. I could wait, but...but he should know right? He should know why I am eating so much and why I get mad so easily lately.

He wouldn't kill me. He couldn't, someone would miss me, and surely Alice and Rosalie would. People would miss Edward too, if he were to mysteriously disappear. Charlie is the Chief of Police for crying out loud, he would lose his job if he were to kill me or Edward for that matter. He really loves that job. I wonder where his gun is? Maybe I could hide it for a few days, just until he cools off. He is going to be so mad. I would be if it were me in his shoes.

I began to fidget in my seat and play with my food, my appetite totally gone.

Surely dad knows better than to kill either of us. I hope.

"So Bella, you got something to tell me?" Charlie asked

Oh crap he knows. I wonder how much he knows.

"Um...no." YES, YES, YES my mind screamed at me.

"Well what is the guilty look for? Hey, what did the doctor say today?"

"Do I look guilty? Sorry. I just got a lot on my mind about school and all." So it wasn't a complete lie, I was worried if they would let me stay in school or make me go to an alternative school. I don't know how this stuff works.

"I'm sure school will work out just fine. You are a great student, you always have been. Nothing like some of these girls that skirt around everywhere and don't care what kind of trouble they get into. You are a good kid!" Wow, I don't think I've ever heard him say that out loud. I have always understood it to be true but he has never said it in as many words.

Boy was he going to be disappointed in me. I felt like I have totally let him down. I am such a horrible daughter.

"Thanks," I mumble so low he probably couldn't hear me.

"Tell me, What did doctor Cullen say today?" he asked again. There was just no way to avoid it. Not that I could find anyways.

"He did some tests and an ultrasound." I say biting down on my bottom lip a little harder than before. It was true the doctor did do some tests and an ultrasound, but they were for more then Charlie knew about. I couldn't keep my legs still. I could have ran a marathon with all of the nervous energy I had.

"When do you go back for the results?"

I've already got them, "Next month" I reply, and you are not going to like them.

"So long? I thought you were having problems now." He looked a little confused and he rightly should have.

Me too, buddy, me too. I thought as I popped the first bite of food into my mouth. Umm.. this is pretty good.

"Well I've got to go back next month for a doctor's visit. I've got some questions to answer when I go back. I kind of already know some of my results from today's test." I reply while chewing my food, hoping that he couldn't hear the last part.

"Okay, what results are already in?" He asked. He's entitled to answers, I knew he was. I just wasn't sure if I could tell him with out breaking down.

Suddenly, a fierce, very fake, coughing spell hit me. I didn't know how else to get it out without dying first.

*cough, cough, cough* "I'm pregnant" *cough, cough* I took a big drink of my water, and coughed a few more times.

"Genzentike" Charlie had no clue what I just said.........Or did he?

Suddenly. His eyes went wide and distant. His face went very pale and he sat back in his chair. His hand and napkin came up to his mouth. He turned his head in my direction but it appeared that he was looking straight through me rather than at me.

"You're p..p..pre...preg....pregnant?"

Here it comes....never looking in his eyes, I nodded my head.......It's coming, yea, it's coming....Ahhhh..now!

"Bella how did you get pregnant? I mean, I know how you got pregnant, but When? Why? Who? You're a smart girl Bella, I can't believe this. You are too young. Who did this to you? I want to know right now! I can't believe this. My baby girl can't be having a baby. You haven't even graduated from school yet. What are you going to do? What am I going to do?" Standing up, Charlie ranted on, shaking his head from side to side and pounding his fist lightly on the table. He was so furious. I hoped he would calm down before he had a heart attack. I wondered, for a brief moment, where the aspirin was, just incase?

"I'm sorry daddy. I know I was totally irresponsible. I take all of the blame. It was only one time and I was never going to do it again until I was married. I swear. I can hardly believe it myself. Who would have thought that you could get pregnant after only having sex one time? I didn't know. I'm upset and shocked, too." I reply breaking into sobs as I try to get my side of the story out. I was kind of playing the sympathy card, too, hoping that Charlie would calm down when he seen that I was upset too.

It worked, when he saw me crying he slowly sat back down in his chair and quieted himself.

Still shaking his head he said, "I'm sorry for getting so upset, it's just I don't know what to do or say. I have no idea where to go from here. I think I need to call Sue. She is better at these things than I am. She always knows the right things to say or do. I think I need her here. I needed her here 10 minutes ago before you ever said you were p....p...hell, I can't even say it. Maybe she will be of some help. Maybe she will know what to say or do to help your situation." Charlie quickly made his was over to the phone and placed his call to Sue. With a quiet "I. No,_ WE_ need you to come over now. _We've_ got an issue we need your help with immediately.....Okay......Yea it's pretty serious. I don't feel comfortable saying it, let alone talking about it over the phone. Yea........Yea. We'll see you in a few minutes. Be careful." With that he hung up the phone and returned to his chair.

Picking at his food and not really eating it, he kept his dagger like stare pointed in my direction. He never said another word to me, just watched as I sat there, face glowing red and squirming in my seat. It felt awful to set there under his scrutiny. I finished eating my chicken alfrado, hey I was hungry, as we waited for Sue to arrive.

Finally, Sue arrived and not a moment too soon. I did not know how much more I could handle of Charlie staring at me like I was the bearded lady at the freak show.

When she walked into the kitchen she instantly froze in her tracks as she seen the expression displayed on my father's face.

"Surely it can not be as bad as you think it is Charlie. You look as though she just admitted to being in a cult and she has too commit murder in order to be accepted." Sue said, with a smile as she approached the empty chair to my left.

"She might as well have." Charlie bit out, cutting his eyes at me, then looking away. His arms were crossed over his chest in a very defensive manner. He looked like a five year old who was refusing to eat his carrots.

"Bella do you mind telling me what is going on since your father seems to be full of crude humor today?" She asked.

"Yea Bella, tell her. You might want to sit down first, Sue it's a dozy." He said, kicking out a chair then motioning for her to have a sit.

"Thank you, I think I will have a seat. Now Bella what seems to be the problem?" She turned her chair towards me and took my right hand in both of hers.

"I'm pregnant." I simply stated.

"Wow. That is big. When are you due?" Sue asked with a look of concern on her face.

"October 19th" I shyly replied.

"Okay, so you are what....a little more than 3 months along?" She responded.

"Yeah, Doctor Cullen says I am 14 weeks and 2 days." Here we go. I'm going to have to relive this evening all over again.

"What else did he discuss with you?" I have peaked her curiosity, so I must answer her questions.

"We talked about what my choices could be at this point in my pregnancy. He told me what information I needed to bring with me for my next visit. I had an ultrasound done." He promised that Charlie would not kill me, which I'm still wasn't convinced of yet.

"What choices did he say you had at this point?"

"No daughter of mine will have an abortion. If you are even considering it you better wipe that theory out of your head right now, young lady." Charlie chimed in, pointing his finger two inches away from my nose before slamming back into his chair again.

"Abortion is not an option because I am in my second trimester, not that I would ever consider it. He said that my remaining two options were giving the baby up for adoption or keeping it and raising it myself." I said with a little defiance in my voice. Charlie was starting to really piss me off.

"So do you know which direction you are leaning towards?" Sue asked.

"When he first told me what my options were, I really thought I wanted and could handle giving the baby up for adoption, but after the ultrasound I'm not so sure that I could. Seeing his tiny hands and feet. Seeing his heart beat. Seeing him suck on his thumb. I mean, he is a part of me. I feel like, if I gave this baby away I would be giving away my life force. I know I just found out that I am pregnant, but I already feel a strong connection with this child. I know it won't be easy. I'm still in high school for God's sake, but I can get a part time job to pay for the babies needs. I'll save every dime I make before I have the baby, so that I will have enough for when I have to be out of work to have the baby." I hoped that Charlie and Sue would see my conviction and know I meant every word that I said. Traitor tears formed in the corners of my eyes and before I could stop them they spilled over their rims and down my face.

"It is good that you have given this a lot of thought. I notice that you called the baby a 'he'. Do you know the gender of the baby already?" Sue asked with a questioning expression.

"Yea, when they did the ultrasound nurse Tammy was able to tell that the baby is a boy. I'm not sure how things are done with boys. I was planning on asking you for advice on how to take care of him. I know you have Seth and I was kind of hoping, if you are not to upset at me for being pregnant, that you would help me when the baby gets here. As far as giving this situation a lot of thought I feel like I've not given it as much thought as it deserves. I only found out today, just a few hours before I told Charlie." I replied.

"Charlie a grand son. There is your little boy you always wanted." Sue gushed with a smile as she continued. "Bella you will think about this 'situation' ever day, several times a day until he arrives. Then you will have a new set of worries and concerns. If you don't mind me asking, Who is the father?" The dreaded question. I am not sure Charlie is ready for the answer. Should I tell them....or not? This is a tough decision......I might as well. They will find out soon enough, I guess.

"Edward." I state.

"Edward, Doctor Cullen's boy? You slept with the doctor's son. Bella what were you thinking?" Charlie's furious expression returned.

"I wasn't, evidently. I got pregnant." I said rolling my eyes in true teenage fashion.

"Are you sure it is his?" Sue asked.

"Yea, I've only had sex one time. Ever." I wouldn't really count what Jacob and I did as having sex, we didn't get far enough for anything major. I don't think.

"Okay, so at least you know who the father is. Lots of girls your age that get pregnant often don't know who the father of their baby is. When do you plan on telling him? You shouldn't wait too long to break the news, his reaction will only get worse with the more time that passes." She said as she stood up from her chair and began to clear away our supper dishes.

"I'm not sure when or how to tell him." I said, quickly getting up from my seat and going to the stove to help with the mess. "Sue you don't have to do this. I can get it. You have helped so much tonight already." I told her as she rinsed the supper dishes.

"No honey. I've got this." She paused deep in thought. "I think you should tell him this weekend. Maybe invite him over while your dad is gone fishing Saturday. Right now you should probably go upstairs and get some rest. Being pregnant really takes a toll on your body and lying down with your feet propped up, is a good way to make sure the baby gets the proper blood flow it needs. So you go and I will take care of this. Your father and I really need to have a talk. I don't think he has accepted this whole pregnancy thing yet." She winked as whispered the last part so that I was the only one to hear her, then she took the casserole dish from my hands and shooed me out of the kitchen.

When I made it to the top of the stairs I could here Charlie saying, "I can't believe this is happening. This is Bella we are talking about. She is a good kid. She has great grades. She had such a wonderful future ahead of her and now...now it's all shot to pieces. All because she couldn't keep her legs together and that Cullen kid couldn't keep his...you know what, in his pants. I wanted so much better for her than what I or her mother was able to give her. I don't want her to have to live paycheck to paycheck like we have to now."

"Charlie, she is only human. Things happen. She is nearly an adult now. I know you thought you had her life all planned out for her, but as parents we can't do that. It's not our life. God only gives these wonderful little people to us on loan. When they grow up we have to give them to their selves, let them live their on lives, make their own mistakes, solve their own problems. My advice for you is to be there for her in whatever she decides to do. Bella is a very smart and caring individual. She will make an excellent mother if that is what she decides to do. I will help her with anything I can and will do my best to give her educated advice. She will finish school. We will both see to that, and if she wants to go to college we will figure that out then. She may not attend a big prestigious college like you had hoped for but our community college is just as good. Leah goes there and she loves it. Bella would to. All of this has to be her decision and hers alone, Charlie. Remember, her mother wasn't much older than her when she got pregnant with Bella. I know you can handle this. Besides, it is a baby. It has been so long since anyone we know has had a baby. I think it will be a fun and exciting challenge having this baby boy around." Sue is such a special person. She loves me as if I were her own daughter. Leah is so lucky. I am lucky that I have her in my life as well.

With tears streaming down my face. I got up from the top stair that I was once sitting on and made my way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I was very tired and still had a lot to think about.

After a 20 minute shower that relaxed most of my muscles, I climb into my warm bed and quickly drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow is a new day.

**EN: Hope you liked this chapter. Sue really touched my heart in this one. She will be a large help to Bella later in her pregnancy. Please be kind and leave a piece of your mind and review me. **


	13. Next 2 Know

Chapter 12- Next 2 Know

I awoke to a brightness that could only mean that today was an oddity.

Today the sun would shine in Forks. No mundane cold rain and clouds.

Nope. There will be brightness and warmth. Ironic, for me at least.

Today I would welcome the rain and clouds and cold. If it meant that I could wear an oversized sweatshirt and baggy pair of jeans, then I would gladly take the mundane. Baggy jeans and sweats those will be the story of my wardrobe for at least the next 8 months or so. Alice and Rosalie will be pissed about that. They just got me to wear my first pair of skinny jeans a few months ago. Now all their progress is down the drain, or in the belly. How ever you want to look at it.

Dear Lord, I can only imagine how they will react to me being pregnant, with Edward's baby of all people. Alice will be beside herself with joy. Rosalie will too, eventually. I'm not sure how she will react at first. She is kind of touchy on the subject of babies.

Once this kid gets here, I may never have to have a babysitter, Alice and Rose will have this kid out shopping every weekend. He'll be the only kid in preschool with total fashion knowledge. Alice will have him doing color schemes before he's two and matching his own clothes by the time he's five. Her excuse will be 'Honey your mother has never been able to learn the technique, so you must master it so you can mix and match her clothes too.' It will be absolutely ridiculous, I know. Rosalie's first lesson for him is sure to involve some hair gel and a wrench. Between the two of them, he will be the cutest, handiest little boy on the west coast that is a fact.

Rolling over to the edge of the bed, I reached over and silenced the alarm clock before it had a chance to sound off. The smell of bacon assaulted me as I sat up and swung my feet off of the bed. Feeling a little dizzy I had to hold on to the edge of the bed to steady myself, before standing and walking over to my closet.

"What am I going to wear today?" I asked myself as I ran my fingers along every article of clothing that hung in my closet. Not much in there will fit me in another month or so. Not at the rate this bump was growing, I thought to myself as I rubbed my free hand over the very tiny, but very obvious bump between my hips. _Okay....I think this will work._ I found my light blue, silk wind suit pants and a white t-shirt. Not too revealing, not too tight, not too warm. Just right. Once I had all of my things together, I quickly made my way to the bathroom to take care of my morning rituals. Breakfast smelt wonderful and I would hate for it to get cold and go to waste.

XXX

Once I showered and consumed breakfast, at an alarming speed I might add, I headed for my truck, which I just got back from the shop. Alice would be glad to know I had my ride back. She had been spending a lot of time with Jasper, anticipating his departure for college this summer. I think she was getting a little frustrated with having to take me home in the evenings, though she would never admit it.

Making my way to school in record time, I found my parking spot and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat. As I walked up to the side walk I felt hands grab at my arms.

My first instinct was to run, but then I heard Alice's high pitch squeal say "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was just making my way to the tables to sit and wait for you two." I said as I turned around. Both Rosalie and Alice were dressed in short dresses and heels. Rose's was fire red and Alice's was canary yellow. I would never have been brave enough to wear something like that in a million years, no matter how hard they pushed that just wasn't for me.

"Well here we are." Rosalie was so chipper, unusual for her.

"Why are you wearing that?" Alice asked in disgust, pointing to my attire.

"Because it is comfortable, and I like it!" I told her.

"Bella please, please don't let everything I have taught you be ruined by wearing the wrong thing. And Honey that is the wrong thing." Alice replied with a scuff.

"Hey, I really like this, it is very comfortable and the blue is pretty, too." I retorted. I really liked the outfit and would probably wear it even if I wasn't pregnant.

Probably.

Alice, clearly wanting to change the subject from my attire, asked "So tell us, did you get put on the pill yesterday?"

"No, not yet" I replied. Looking off in the distance, I could see Emmet making his way over to us and I wondered briefly where Edward was.

"Not yet? What does that mean?" Rosalie scuffed.

"They did some tests and said it may be a while before they put me on birth control." About 6 or 7 months to be exact, but they didn't need to know that yet. I had to tell Edward before I could tell them, if I told them first Alice would surly tell him before I had a chance. Talk about being pissed? Edward would be the epitome of pissed, confused, and furious and a whole slue of other emotions that I didn't even want to think about.

"What kind of tests did they do?" Alice asked, concern flooding her voice.

"They did some blood work and a pap smear. It takes a few weeks to get the results from the pap. I go back next month for the results on both." There, that should have taken care of most of their questions, and explanations for next months visit just incase I haven't worked up the courage to tell Edward between now and then.

Alice took my hand as we continued to walk up the sidewalk, and somberly said, "You know if you don't like what they tell you, you can always get a second opinion."

"Thanks Alice, but I trust that Doctor Cullen is correct in his diagnosis of my condition." I told her, it came out a little stronger that I would have liked. No doubt, if I didn't believe him, I would have to believe the ultrasound on which I seen the child with great clarity.

"Okay, I was just letting you know you didn't have to take the first answer as the final answer." She bit back. I wondered, _did I say something to upset her? Was she pouting?_

"Alice what's wrong with you? Why are you upset?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, she's just mad because Jasper and I are going to Seattle this weekend to visit our grandmother and she can't come." Rosalie giggled.

"Shut up Rose, I am not mad. It's just that this weekend is mine and Jasper's anniversary. I am sad that he will gone for it." Alice said with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Rosalie.

"It will be okay Alice. We are only going to be gone for two days. You can spend Friday evening with him and even spend the night with me as long you don't mind getting up very early on Saturday. We plan on leaving around 6 in the morning. Do you think you could handle that?" Rosalie assured her with a question.

"Yeah, maybe you can even go shopping in Port Angeles on Saturday and Sunday." I added knowing that shopping always tended to lighten her mood.

"Okay, I guess it will have to work. What other choices do I have? I could use a shopping trip anyways. I do need to add the latest Gucci's to my collection and I hear that Sean D'Marco has started his new line of women's clothing. I could always pick up a few things of his." Alice's spirits were slightly lifted, as she stared off into space dreaming of what new things she would find at the boutiques in town.

"Hello Ladies, Kitten" Emmet nodded to us, as he made his way up the sidewalk to Rose's side.

"Hey" Alice and I replied with a wave. Rose lent up and kissed him, preventing him from further comments. I was glad for that.

While Emmet is not the smartest person on the planet, he was quickly becoming the most intuitive. He could pick up on an out of place emotion almost better than Jasper could. Every time I'm having a bad day Jasper knows without me having to say a word. He always seems to know what to say to make me feel better almost immediately, where as Emmet tends to point it out to everyone. I hope they are both a little off today. I didn't need them knowing before Edward either.

"Hey....Guys...We better get a move on it. Class starts in 2 minutes." I encouraged everyone in our group to get a move on it.

We all raced for our first period classes, hoping we would not be late to began our day.

When lunch time finally arrived I was starving. I guess when they say eating for two is no easy task they're not lying. I felt like I could eat a whole pizza I'm so hungry. I got in line behind Angela and Ben, a couple of my friends from my math class when I noticed Rose, Alice, Jasper and Edward were already at our table with their lunches. I guess Edward must have been busy this morning considering he wasn't even in English class. _Wonder what's going on in his world?_

Crap, I knew going to the restroom before I came in here was a mistake, I knew it was going to make me late getting in here. I'll be glad when I do not have to pee so often. This kid was killing my bladder.

"Whatcha' holding your stomach for? You're not sick again are you?" Emmett asked. When did he get here? And, when did I start rubbing my belly? I was going to have to start paying more attention to my actions.

Shyly I reply, "No I'm not sick." as I look down to my belly.

Good googolly moogolly, How long does it take to pick out your food and get out. _I'm starving you people need to hurry_. I thought as I looked ahead of me to count the people in front of me. 10 more people and I'm in the door. Good, I hope they still have some pizza. Pulling my lunch money from my pocket I count out five dollars and put the rest in my pocket.

"Lunch is only two dollars. You know that, right?" Emmet said.

"Yea, I know. I'm really hungry today, I want some extra pizza." I reply.

"Three extra pieces? Are you sure? That's a lot for a little person like you." Emmett's questioning expression was not enough to hold back his laughter.

"I may get an extra milk too." I stated.

"Well if you get all that food and can't finish it off, just let me know and I'll take care of it for you."

"Will do, Emmet!"

When I entered the doorway to the buffet, the smell of pepperoni and cheese took over my senses. It smelled wonderful. I could probably put away a whole pizza, but I wouldn't tell Emmet that. I got my tray with 2 huge slices of pepperoni pizza, some sliced pears and 2 chocolate milks and made my way over to the table where my friends sat.

Sounding outraged Alice asked, "Holy cow Bella, You really going to eat all of that?"

"I sure am. Emmet offered to help me if I couldn't finish it off." I said proudly.

"You know it's really not healthy for a woman to eat like that." Rosalie informed me with sass.

"I really do not care. I'm hungry and I'm going to eat until I'm full." All this talk of what I should and shouldn't eat was beginning to piss me off.

"Bella you shouldn't get so worked up over food. No one is going to take your plate from you." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Damn straight, I'll bite their hand off if they do." Dang, I've been around Emmet to much. He's rubbing off on me.

"Did that just come out of my Kitten's mouth. I'm so proud of you. I have taught you well." Evidently he thought so too.

I quickly ate my lunch, leaving half a piece of pizza for Emmet to finish. As soon as I was finished the bell rang for us to go to 5ht period. I gathered my things and made my way to Biology, the one class Edward and I shared.

As I made my way into the room, Mr. Banner was dragging the television set into the room through the back door. That meant no lights and movie time. I wondered what we are watching that would pertain to dissecting frogs. I hope we do not have to watch a movie about the life of frogs and then dissect them, that would suck big time. I'll probably cry the whole time anyways so it doesn't really matter what it is about.

Sure enough we are going to watch "In the Life of a Frog". Joy, Joy. Now we all get to learn about the loving, glorious, and wonderful lives that frogs live, before we kill them. _Maybe I'll be too sick to come that day_. I thought as I pulled a couple of pages from my notebook.

Mr. Banner turned out the lights and everyone cheered. We all knew that when Mr. Banner turned out the lights it wasn't long until his lights were out as well. When he was going through his divorce earlier this year we watched movies for an entire week, while he snored away. We got nothing accomplished that week or the next for that matter.

Five minutes into the movie I could hear Mr. Banner's slight snores and decided it was safe to write Edward a note.

Is everything ok?B

Yes, Why?E

You were not in english.B

I had some things to tend to.E

oh.B

U want to do something this weekend?B

Like what?E

IDK, just hang out we haven't done that in a while.B

ok, but my dad needs me early sat. morning I won't be available until 11 ish.E

That will be good. Why don't you come over to my house and we can

watch a movie or something.B

I would like that. :)E

I'll let you pick out the movie.B

That's ok you can pick it out.E

ok. You look down what's wrong?B

Just thinking about this morning. I was late b/c mom and dad had "the

talk" with me.E

Oh, What prompted that?B

A girl came into dad's office the other day, she is my age and pregnant. They figured if she was pregnant at my age, that they had better go ahead and have "the talk" with me. I think I shocked them when I finished their talk for them. They asked me if I was sexually active and I told them not currently but I had been. Don't worry you're safe I didn't tell them anything about the girl. ;) Anywho, I'm just curious who the girl from the office is. If she went to my dad's office, then she must go to school here. Surly if she lived in Port Angeles she wouldn't drive all the way here just to see a doctor. You think?E

It could be anyone.B

I know. If we knew who the girl was, we could just about guess who the father would be.E

Just drop it! Maybe you don't want to know who it is! Just be at my

house around 11:30 sat.B

Gezz, I didn't realize you would get upset at someone elses misfortune.

Sorry. E

I just don't think the girl, who ever she is would appreciate you snooping around about her. Just forget about her for now.B

Ok, sorry I offended you.E

It's ok, your forgiven. I think I'm going to take a nap for the rest of class. Bye. B

With that, I laid my head down on my side of the table and went to sleep.

**The big reveal is up next. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave me some love.**


	14. Just Great!

Chapter 13- Just Great!

**An: WoW I'm on a roll tonight, 2 chapters in a row. I hope you enjoy!!**

"Bella, Bel*la.................Bella, Sweetheart wake up. Bella, do you hear me? Dang it, Bella WAKE UP! Now you're the one who wanted me to wake you up before I left. Now GET UP this is the last time I'm going to say it!" Charlie shouted as he shook me one last time before turning to leave.

"You're going to give your grandson shaken baby syndrome if you keep shaking me like that." I told him, letting him know I was awake.

"Well, if you would answer me when I'm trying to wake you up I wouldn't have to resort shaking you." He retorted as he left my room and went downstairs to gather his fishing gear and leaving me alone in the house.

I waited until the house was filled with still and quietness before I got up and started my day. I wanted to get the house cleaned early so that I could get a shower and prepare snacks before Edward got here.

Finishing up with the last of the laundry and putting away my cleaning supplies I noticed that the clock said it was already 10:30. That only left about an hour until he would be here and I still needed a shower, I reeked of sweat and bleach, and then I needed to round us up some snacks.

I raced up the stairs, grabbed the outfit I had picked out last night before I went to bed, and quickly got in the shower. I scrubbed all the essentials, shaved my pits and legs, just incase, then got dressed and headed downstairs to make up some sandwiches and put some chips out.

Snatching a couple of sodas from the fridge I sat all the food on the table in a cute little arrangement that even Alice would have been proud of.

Once all of that was taken care of, I went into the living room to rest for a few minutes. My few minutes ended up being a couple of seconds. Just as I sat down in the recliner I heard a knock at the door.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Hang on, I'm coming" I announced as I got back up from the recliner and made my way to the door.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Geez, give a pregnant woman just minute, would'cha" I mumble under my breath as I approach the door. Peeping out the peep hole, there he stood. Bronze tousled hair and all.

With his well toned stomach and arms and is gorgeous green eyes, he would make an excellent male model. Pure sexiness that was what he was.

Snapping back from my little day dabble, I opened the door and allowed him entrance into the house.

"Hey Edward, come in." I waved him in and closed the door behind him. Twisting the top lock into the locked position so we would have a little warning, just in case Charlie decided to come home early. I continued, "I'm glad you got to come over." I smiled at him. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy as I began to walk over to my DVD collection to pick out a movie to watch.

"So what kinds of movies are you into?" I asked.

"Oh just about anything. I really like the older classics like The Sound of Music, Shirley Temple, Wizard of Oz, things like that but I'm good with anything action, adventure, horror, romance, comedy, suspense." He replied as he looked over my collection with me.

"Wizard of Oz it is. I love that movie. When I was a little girl I told everyone, when I grew up I was going to be Dorothy and have a little dog named Todo." I said with a giggle.

"Wizard of Oz it is then, Miss Dorothy" Edward replied, winking at me.

I started up the television and DVD player. Once the opening credits started to role I told Edward about the food I had prepared in the kitchen. We went into the kitchen and fixed us large plates.

While we ate we talked about school and our upcoming Biology project.

About Alice and how she was handling Jasper's absence. How much money she had spent already and what she was planning on doing tomorrow.

I began to wonder if I would be brave enough to tell Edward about the baby today. We were having such a good time together and I wasn't sure how he would react to the news that he would soon be a daddy. I didn't know if he would want to be in the child's life or not. If he would hate me once he found out that I am pregnant? If he would hate himself? I hated all of these insecurities; I needed to know where he stood and I needed to know now. So I just asked him, "Edward you remember the conversation we had in Biology on Wednesday? You know, about the pregnant girl?"

"Yeah, what about her? You got upset and told me she probably wouldn't appreciate me snooping around in her business, and you were right. I do not need to be in her business, so I dropped it."

"Yeah, I did get pretty upset. Sorry about that. I know you were only curious, and that is understandable. I just didn't ....." I trailed off.

"You just didn't what? Didn't think it was right for me to be nosey? Do you know who the pregnant girl is?" He asked.

"Kind of....Yeah....She just didn't think it was possible and now that it has happened, she doesn't really know what to do or where to turn. The last thing she needs is nosey outsiders putting their two cents in and confusing her more." And doesn't know how you are going to react when you find out who it is and that you are the father, I think to myself as we set down on the couch to watch The Wizard of Oz. My favorite, though I doubt I'll get to watch much of it today.

"I didn't know you knew her so well. Tell me who she is, I won't say a word to anyone, I promise. Maybe I could talk to the father of the child and help him with his questions. He could ask me and I could go to Carlisle and get the answers, then bring them back. That way he would be able to ask what he wanted to without being seen." Doubted Edward would be so eager to help in that department once he learned he was the father.

Sarcastically I said, "Oh when he finds out I don't think he is going to have a problem with asking questions."

Edward got up from the couch, where we were sitting, and began to pace the floor. He had one hand on his hip and the other on his chin, deep in thought. He proceeded to ask, "He doesn't know? When does she plan on telling him? He has a right to know. He should have an opportunity to be a part of that child's life. If he decides to walk away then it would be his loss."

"I'm glad you think like that." I said with a half smile on my face. At least I knew some of his views about how fathers should behave. Carlisle had installed good morals in Edward, for that I was proud it would make my situation a lot easier if I had his help too.

"If you know this girl so well, then Alice and Rose are bound to know her too. What did they have to say to her?" He asked sounding a little amused by his question.

"They don't know yet." I quickly blurted out. I could feel my face turning red and I was feeling a little dizzy. Damn pregnancy imbalances.

"Wait, they do not know? It must be someone who is close to you. We know it's not Rose or Alice. My dad would have hit the roof if it was one of them and would have told me during our talk. Not Jessica either, she would be bragging about it to the whole school by now. Not Angela, she is way too skinny. If she were pregnant we would be able to tell almost immediately. She wouldn't be able to hide a baby bump. Besides, her dad is a preacher and I doubt she would even consider sex before she got married. Laurin is on birth control, she made it a point to tell me every chance she got, so it can't be her. You, Rose, and Alice do not talk to

Eric's girlfriend......Hummm.......... That only leaves..........." He froze. His mouth went agape. He slowly raised his had to cover his mouth. His eyes were going wide and a look of terror was spreading over his face. Holding his hand out behind him he fell back onto the couch. He began to shake his head back and forth.

By-cracky's I think he's got it.

"You can't be! Can you? I mean IT was only one time. I know it can happen. I've heard about it from Carlisle. But to me? To YOU?" He was in shock. His expression kind of reminded me of when I first told Charlie. Utter disbelief.

"I can be and I am." I simply stated. Traitor tears are began to flood my eyes. I told myself I wasn't going to cry; I was going to be strong. I've had almost a week to deal with the shock of being pregnant; it was my turn to be the rock for Edward. If that was what he want me to be.

"but....but....." Is all he could manage to say.

"Edward, I am the girl your father talked to you about. I went to his office on Tuesday for some female issues and when they did the urine test it showed up that I was pregnant. I had a talk with your father about my options. He told me them and also told me the baby's due date is October 19." I stopped with that bit of information. I was afraid to tell him more, he looked so lost already and I wasn't sure if I could repeat anything without more tears. So I stopped, and I waited. He would soon recover, and I could show him the ultrasound pictures and point out the proof that the baby was a boy.

After several minutes, possibly an hour or so, Edward finally broke the silence.

"What are your options?"

"I am in my second trimester, so abortion is not an option, but I wouldn't consider it even if it was. My other two options are giving the baby up for adoption or raising the baby myself. Your father told me he recommended that I keep the baby, I'm not sure how he will feel once he learns the baby is yours." I told him exactly how I saw things.

"Are you sure that I'm the father. At that last party Rose and Jazz had, Alice told me you went upstairs to have sex with Jacob. It could be his right?" Edward looked almost angry when he talked about Jacob and I being upstairs but more then anger I saw hope …maybe.

"Yea, I am positive. Jacob and I never made it that far into our little venture." I assured him.

"To answer your question of how my father will feel, he will still feel the same. He would want us to keep the baby. He loves children. He will be upset with me, not you, but he will also be excited about helping us care for the baby." He said reassuringly.

"You think so? I want to keep the baby, I feel like giving this baby up would mean giving up a piece of me and I don't think I could live with that. What about your mom? How do you think she will take the news?"

"She will be beside herself with joy. This kid will want for nothing as long as my father still has money in the bank. Speaking of fathers, does your father know?"

"Yes, I told him the same evening after I got home from the doctor's office. He flipped out and he called Sue. She came over and spoke with him and me. She said she would help me with anything she could, and would back me up in whatever I chose to do with the baby." Sue was so good to me; she always treated me like her own daughter regardless of how I behaved towards her.

Hanging his head and looking down to the floor he said, "Okay. So I am the father of this baby. What do we do? I do not know a thing about babies or raising kids. I barely remember when I was a kid and I refused to take home economics last year with the babies and shit. We've not had a little one around our house in a very long time well not since Aunt Charlotte had Katie and she's 10 now."

"I know what you mean. The youngest person I know is Seth, Sue's son, and he is already 15. But we can figure it out. We are smart people. I know my dad and Sue will help as much as they can, maybe your mom and dad will to. I didn't tell your father that you are the father of this baby, so they have no idea that it is you." I told him, he needed to know I never hinted that we had sex together, not even to my doctor, his father.

"I know. If you would have, the little talk I had the other day with my parents would have been very different. It would have been a series of blood tests and interrogations to make sure you were the only girl I've slept with. Then lectures upon lectures about shunning responsibilities and not looking out for my future. By the way, my mother and father will help out all that we will allow. " He said with a chuckle.

"I figured they would. That is, if they are okay with the fact that "WE" are going to be parents." I said joining him in his laughter.

"They will have to be, they'll have no other choice. I have a question, I know you and Jacob got into an argument that night but I never knew what it was about. Care to share what the fight was about?" He asked, looking off into the distance. We were closer than we ever were before but not that close yet.

"NO!" I nearly shouted. I didn't want him knowing the reason for that argument. That was so embarrassing for me, and Jacob.

"Okay, you don't have to. I was just wondering."

"You sure are doing a lot of wondering and snooping here lately." I told him giving him a light nudge.

"I've learnt that if I have something to keep my mind busy, then my mind stays away from wanting things I think I cannot have." He confessed to me, leaving me a little confused.

"Things you cannot have? Like what?" I asked.

Edward took my hand and placed a small kiss to the inside of my palm, and said, "You for instance. I have wanted you for a very long time and after the meadow; well let's just say I have wanted you ten times more since. I can't seem to get your sent out of my head. The vision of you lying in the grass with your hair spread across the flowers. The way you looked at me as though I was your most cherished possession. Your love for me in that moment we shared. My love for you. I never knew until then, that I was capable of a love like that. In that one evening you showed me more about myself than I have seen of me in my entire life. It crushed me when you told me you were dating Jacob. I was actually looking for you that day, when you found me and told me the news. I had worked up the courage to tell you how I felt about you but you were so excited about dating Jacob that I could not bring myself to tell you afterwards. You were happy and that was all that mattered. So I never said a word, not to you or anyone else. I figured that if I could find things to do, that would preoccupy my thoughts and fill my time, I would be okay. But I wasn't and I 'm still not over you. You being pregnant with my child, is just one more sign to me that we should be together. A bond between the two of us that cannot, and will not, ever be broken. A sign that will forever show the world the love we shared in that moment and for the rest of our lives. That's how I feel anyways."

With tear filled eyes I returned Edwards sentiment. "Wow, I wished you would have told me sooner. I, too, liked you long before we shared our evening together. We grew up together and at first I just brushed it off as foolish crush on my best friend, but then my feelings began to grow and it was so much more than a crush. You were in my dreams and in my every thought. I would catch myself staring at you and when you would look my way, I would quickly turn my head and blush, praying that you hadn't noticed. I wanted so badly for you to notice me as more than your friend, but you never showed any signs that you were interested in me. When you took me to the meadow it shocked me that you would share your special place with me. It was the most amazing place I had ever been and the way you made it so easy to talk with you and were so gentle and caring with me, made me love you even more. I wanted to tell you then, that I love you, but I feared you would think I was crazy and not want to talk to me or see me again. I could handle you not knowing that I love you but I would never be able to handle not talking to or seeing you again, that made telling you out of the question. This child...I already feel such a connection with him, and I feel a very similar connection with you. The love, the admiration, the devotion...." I could hardly finish before the tears began to stream down my face.

Edward pulled me into a fierce embrace, squeezing me into his chest.

"Don't cry Bella. I think we just professed our love to one another. This should be a happy time. It is for me." He said as he brought his hand up to my chin, lifting my face until we were eye to eye. He softly pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft and innocent, lasting only a few seconds. But it was a kiss that I will remember forever and always as our first kiss.

"I'm crying because I am happy. I am happy because you love me the same as I love you. I am crying because you are not mad at me for being pregnant with your child. I am crying because I love this child and I think you will love it, too. I am just so happy." I smile through my sobs.

Wiping away my tears Edward leaned in and kissed me once again. This time probing his tongue into my mouth; following his lead, I too, explored, I trace his bottom lip with my tongue then sucked it in between my teeth and bit down lightly earning a moan from him.

"I want you, Bella. Right here, right now. I want you so bad." Edward pulled me closer to his body wrapping his arms around my waist.

"As do I, but Charlie will be home anytime now. I know I am already pregnant, but he would not appreciate us having sex in his house, especially where he can walk in and catch us. I think I have given him enough drama for one week." I said with a smile.

"Okay, we better stop now then. If we go any further I can't make any promises, I want you too bad." With a sly smile on his face he leaned in and kissed me once more before turning for the door.

He continued with, "Tomorrow will you come with me so we can tell my parents?"

"Yeah, sure" I replied fidgeting with the bottom of my shirt.

Smiling he told me, "Don't worry sweetheart. Everything will work out just as it is supposed to." Blowing me a kiss, he then left the door way and raced for his car. Revving his car up, he pulled out of the driveway. As he passed by the house he called out, "I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I called after him with a cheesy grin, but he was already out of sight.

Wow, Edward really did love me. I could hardly believe he had loved me all that time and I never knew. _How blind we can be when our hearts are in the way._ Wow.

Left with my thoughts about tomorrow and what Doctor Cullen and Esme would say I wondered if I had anything suitable to wear. I'd have to check my closet after I got Charlie's supper fixed.

I quickly made steaks and fries for our supper and tossed together a salad. Right as I sat the last of the food on the table Charlie walked in the back door toting 3 healthy sized fish in his hand.

"Looks like the fish were biting today? Good job, place them in a freezer bag and toss them in the deep freezer I've already got plenty thawing out for next week." I told him with a big smile on my face that wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Yeah, they were biting for Billy but not for me. He felt sorry for me and gave me half of his catch." Charlie said with a frown.

He continued by asking. "What has you all smiles?"

"Oh, Edward just left." I turn and said to him as he finished with washing his hands.

"Really? Did you tell him… you know, about the baby?" He asked pointing at my belly.

"Yea, and he was okay. I think he's a little excited. He wants me to go with him to his house tomorrow and we are going to tell his parents. Do you have anything planned?" I asked.

"Nope just more fishing with Billy." He replied.

"I should be home tomorrow before supper time but if I'm not, there is plenty of sandwich meats in the fridge." I made sure to let him know I wouldn't let him go hungry.

"Okay thanks, don't you worry about me, though. I'll take care of myself, you go have fun at the Cullen's place. I'm sure they will have lots of questions for the two of you, and I can only imagine what Doc. Cullen will have to say." Gee thanks Charlie. I was trying to avoid thinking about that.

"Me too." I simply replied.

We ate the rest of our supper in silence. When we were done I quickly cleaned the kitchen, and then made my way up the stairs to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a stressful day, I could already sense it. I'd need plenty of energy for whatever came our way. I thought as I ran my had down over my little bump.

**En: I hope you enjoyed this chapter next one is a little rocky when Carlisle and Esme get the news. Don't forget to leave me some love. Smooches to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers.**


	15. Telling His Parents

Chapter 14

**AN: Look 3 chapters in two days. Put me on a roll and call me Charmin. Lmao I like that saying. I hope you enjoy this chappy. **

**BPOV**

*ring ring*

*ring ring*

"Hellooo?"

"Hey babe, can you come down and let me in?" Edward voice rang through the phone. It shocked me that he was already calling me by a pet name.

I respond with a sleepy "Umm...Hum" Wait.............What is he doing here already?

"What time is it?" I grumble out.

"It's 12:30. Are you still in the bed? I thought you were going with me to tell my parents about the baby?"

"I am, Crap, I must of slept through my stupid alarm clock buzzing. I'm coming down to let you in, but you will have to give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Okay, but let me in first, it's raining cats and dogs out here."

"I'm comin'." I hung up the phone as I reached the door. "Hey, come in."

"I like your sleep attire." Edward playfully smirked.

"Thanks, it's a, two sizes to big, designer 10 year old t-shirt. I've probably got one in your size if you want one." I told him as I spun around in a circle making myself a little dizzy in the process.

"Naw, that's okay I'll stick with my Calvin Kline's. I like them just fine." He tucked his fingers just inside of his pants and snapped the waistband of his briefs.

I giggled. "Have it your way. How long were you knocking on the door?" I asked as I headed toward the stairs.

"Just 10 minutes or so. After beating on the door and yelling at the top of my lungs, I finally figured out that you were probably still in the bed.

That is when I called." He shrugged.

"Sorry. I sat my alarm clock to go off at 8 this morning. I don't know

what happened or why it didn't go off. I'll only be a minute just wait in the living room. " I raced up the stairs. I hadn't even picked out what to wear today. Augg....I wish Alice was here to tell me what to wear.

*ring, ring*

What is with this phone. Usually it goes several days with out ringing at all and it has rang twice in the last 15 minutes. Gezzz.

"Hello?" I asked in a very frustrated tone.

"Well, aren't we in a bitchy mood today?" Alice giggled from the other end of the line.

"Alice, thank God. I need your help. You know what I've got in my closet; now tell me what I should wear to Edward's house." I rushed through my words as I gathered clean under garments from my dresser.

"Why are you going with Edward to his house? What's going on? I know

I've been away this weekend, but surly I didn't miss that much." Alice sounded a little upset. Rightfully so, we did share everything with each other….well almost.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll fill you in soon enough. Will you please tell me what to wear? I need to make as good an impression as possible." I used my whiniest voice on her.

"Okay, let me think. Well what about your knee length dark blue-jean skirt and your new baby blue sweater and black flats? That, is conservative and comfy and very cute. That way whether you go for a walk or stay in the house you will be comfortable." She was just so savvy and sensible. _I just love her._

"Thanks Alice, you are a sweetheart. I've got to go. Talk to you later. muwah."

"Bye, I'll see you later. muwah back at 'cha." Alice replied

I hung up the phone, grabbed my clothes and made a mad dash for the bathroom to get dressed and did my hair and what little makeup I wore. As I walked out of the bathroom, I was grabbed by a firm set of hands. I let out a loud scream and then Edward pulled me back into his chest.

"It's just me." He said as he placed tiny kisses behind my ear to comfort me.

"Good God, you gave me a heart attack!" I screeched out, turning around and giving him a shove.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I would scare you so bad." He apologized. The look in his eyes told me he was truly sorry.

"Just don't ever do that to me again. Okay?"

"Okay, I really am sorry. Are you done up here? Mom just called and said she had lunch ready."

"Yea, I'm ready I just need to grab my purse. What did she fix for lunch?" I asked. I was starving and I could have probably eatten anything at the moment.

"She didn't say but she knows you are coming over so I'm sure she fixed something good." He told me.

"Great, I'm starving." We went down stairs; Edward retrieved my coat from the back door hook and helped me into it. "Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Your welcome. I bet you are hungry. You really shouldn't go so long without eating something. I was doing some research, last night, on the internet. What I found said that a pregnant woman should add about 500 calories to her diet, should eat smaller more frequent meals and she should take prenatal vitamins. I also found out that you are now in your second trimester, the baby is about 3 and half inches long, about the size of a lemon it said, and your uterus is just above your pubic bone and will soon be visible if it isn't already. I think the term we know for it would be baby bump. Do you have a baby bump yet?" He asked in a serious fashion.

Smiling I replied, "Wow. You have done your homework Mr. Cullen. I do have a baby bump, it's tiny, but it is there. You want to feel it?" I asked reaching out for his hand.

"Can I? It doesn't bother you if I touch it?" You could see the eagerness in his eyes as he reached out and placed his hand to the bottom of my belly.

"No, I mean, I don't want just anyone touching me, but you helped make this miracle. I think you have a right to touch it and talk to it or anything else you want to do to it, as long as you don't hurt me or him." I told him as I ran my hand back and forth over my belly, just above his hand.

"I would never hurt you or him. Wait! You said him. Do you already know what the gender of the baby is?" Curiosity flooded his voice.

"Yes" I admitted while I reached for the ultrasound pictures that I had gotten from Nurse Tammy.

Edward took them from my hand almost immediately. Looking at them for several minutes.

With a smug smile spreading across his face he said, "Wow, We made a boy. I'm going to be a father to a little boy. Oh man this is going to be awesome."

"I hope he looks more like you than me." I admitted to him as a heavy blush flooded my face.

"I hope he has your eyes." He said to me as he leaned in and placeed soft kisses just above my eye lids.

Reaching for the door knob I announced, "We better get going. Your mom and dad are going to start worrying about us."

"Yeah. Let's go."

***

The ride took longer than usual. Edward took his time driving and followed every road law on the way to his house. I couldn't help but snicker a couple times. I wasn't sure if he was being so careful because I was pregnant or because of my father, but either way it was just funny to watch him be so cautious. So out of the norm for himself.

When we finally made it to his house, it was a little after 1 I guess. I couldn't decide if I was more nervous or hungry. My insides were turning flips and my stomach was all knotted up. I couldn't tell if I needed to hurl or if I wanted to take out a buffet. Once we were inside the house, Edward took our coats and hung them in the coat closet. Grabbing my hand, he led me into the kitchen where we found Esme washing up the pots and pans she had used to cook lunch.

"Hello children." Esme greeted us with a smile.

I kindly smiled back giving a small wave.

"What's for lunch mom? I had the pleasure of waking Bella up this morning, so she hasn't eaten today and she is starving" Edward told his mother as he walked up and kissed her cheek.

_Thanks Edward you really had to tell her that._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Fried chicken with baby lima beans and baby carrots and for dessert chocolate meringue pie." Esme replied as she took the fried chicken from the oven where it stayed to keep it warm. _At least the dinner theme suited the conversation we would be having later._ I had to cover my mouth to hide my amusement at the dinner theme.

The smell of the food swirling around the kitchen was calling to my stomach, or rather my stomach was calling to it. I felt like I could eat the whole chicken bones and all. As if on cue my stomach let out a loud grumble. Edward chuckled then snatched the stack of plates from the counter and led me into the dinning room.

"Mom you better hurry with that food. I think Bella's stomach will soon climb out if we don't get something in it." I couldn't believe he had just said that. I was going to kill him....... If we got to live through the day.

As the blush crept up my skin I quickly helped Edward set the table, then took my seat to the left of him. Esme soon entered the dinning room carrying the chicken and vegetables.

"Here mom let me help you with that." Edward, such a gentleman, rushed up from his seat to help his mother with the her dishes.

"Thank you son. Here get the chicken and I've got the rest." She said, readjusting her load once Edward took the chicken and sat it on the table.

"Carlisle, dinner is ready." She called as she walked back into the kitchen to gather more items for dinner.

"Esme, is there anything I can help you with?" We heard Edward's

father ask as he entered the kitchen from the back door.

"Yea, grab those rolls over there. I've got the tea and glasses. This should be everything."

Coming into the dinning room first Doctor Cullen greeted Edward and I with a nod of his head. His eyes lingered a little longer on me as he placed the basket of rolls in the center of the table. I really wished he wouldn't look at me like I was a science project or a circus freak, but he did. I knew he was only curious as to why I was with his son in their house; boy was he going to be surprised.

Once all the food and drinks were on the table Doctor Cullen and Esme took their seats directly across from Edward and I. It was awkward to have my OB/GYN sitting across from me while I ate dinner, at his house, with his wife and son.

"Bella to what do we owe this visit?" Doctor Cullen asked with a questioning expression.

"Carlisle you hush now, Bella doesn't need a reason to visit. She's practically family." Esme scolded him with a swat of her napkin.

"Sorry, my apologies." Doctor Cullen said with a nod of his head. I nodded back using the same fashion.

Mimicking Esme, I placed my napkin in my lap to catch any mess I may drop. She was such a beautiful woman and a wonderful mom to Edward and Emmet. I could only hope to be half as good as her when my baby came.

Breaking me out of my reverie, Edward asked, "Brest or thigh?"

"Breast" I replied blushing.

After Edward placed the chicken breast on my plate, I put small portions of the beans and carrots to its sides. I wasn't big on veggies but I could tolerate small portions if I had too. I was defiantly ordering a pizza when I got home later

Dinner was eaten in silence. No one stopped eating long enough to start conversation outside of "Umm this is good." Once the last fork clanked onto it's plate Esme got up from her seat and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who is ready for pie?" She called to us.

Edward and I both nodded our heads and Doctor Cullen called back,

"Bring the whole pie. We all would like a piece." With pie and knife in hand, Esme came waltzing back into the room.

"Here Carlisle you do the honors" She said, giving him the pie and knife. Doctor Cullen began slicing the pie and placing it on plates. Edward gave his mother and I plates before taking his own. Like I said before, such the gentleman.

"Bella dear, I hope you don't mind me asking but what brought you all the way out to the edge of Forks to visit with us today? I usually see you with Alice, but she will not be home until much later this evening. Do you and Edward have plans for today?" Esme asked giving me a hopeful smile. Did she like the idea of Edward and I being together? I wondered as I returned the smile.

"Actually mom," Edward said as he took a huge bit from his pie. Swallowing he continued, "Actually mom, Bella and I have something we want to share with you and dad." With Edwards's words, Doctor Cullen froze mid bite and stared down at his plate. You could see every muscle in his neck and jaw pull tight, and recognition spread across his face. His eyes grew wide, he dropped his fork to his plate letting the bite of pie that sat upon it fall to the table.

"Goodness Carlisle, what is your problem? Look at this mess you made."

Esme chided as she scooped up the fallen pie in her napkin and laid it to the side.

"Ah....um.." Was all he managed to say before Esme cut him off with her own words.

"What is it you have to share with us sweetheart? Continue please. We're all ears. " With a smile Esme reached up and took Doctor Cullen's, now, shaking hand in her own, rubbing soothing circles on it.

"Bella and I are having a baby." Edward announced.

The room fell deathly silent. There was absolutely no noise with the exception of Edward's and my breaths. Esme's hand flew up to cover her mouth. Several emotions played across each of their faces confusion, anger, disbelief and sadness, just to name a few. After several minutes of this silence, both Doctor Cullen and Esme released the breaths they both had been holding. Esme fumbled with her chair until she was able to get up. While she paced the floor deep in thought, Doctor Cullen stared at Edward with sad eyes.

Turning to face us, Esme began to speak. "Oh my Edward. I didn't realize that you two were even dating." "We're not yet, exactly but.." She didn't let him finish before she continued. "What have you two gotten yourselves into? You guys are just babies yourselves. You don't even understand the responsibilities that having a baby will bring." She said, while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Bella, at the office you never mentioned that Edward was the father." Doctor Cullen chimed in, giving me a disapproving glare.

"I-I'm sorry Doctor C-Cullen. I couldn't even a-attempt telling you, I was in sh-shock myself." Was all that I could manage to sputter out .

"Edward HOW could you let this happen? I have always stressed to you and Emmet both that condoms are a must. I didn't want you two to have premarital sex, but I never wanted you to be stupid about sex either… You..You.." Doctor Cullen seemed to run out of words to express his anger. Slamming his napkin to the table and shoving his chair back, he got up from the table and left the dinning room. Seconds later we heard the back door slam.

Meanwhile, Esme had reclaimed her seat. She was staring into space. Her expression was neither sad nor angry.

"Mom I know you are running through every possible outcome but we, I mean Bella and I have decided to keep this baby and raise it ourselves." Edward told her with such conviction. With a look of understanding she smiles at us.

"Son, I wouldn't want it any other way. I know this is unforeseen circumstances but we can make the best of it. 'When God gives you lemons, we make lemonade' my momma use to always say."

"Thank you mom. I knew you would be okay with this situation." Edward said.

"Son, in truth I am not okay with the situation, but what's done is done and we can not change that. I will help you both as much as possible. I love you both more than anything and I will love my grandchild even more. Edward you may want to go out and see where your father is." Doing as his mother asked, he got up from his seat and went out the back door leaving his mother and I alone, together.

"Bella dear, how have you been feeling?" She asked in a motherly concerned voice.

"A lot better these last 3 weeks. I stayed sick and queasy most of the first 2 months. I didn't know I was pregnant, I just thought I had a really bad

stomach flu." I honestly replied.

"Does your father know you are pregnant?"

"Yes, I told him Tuesday after my doctors' appointment."

"What does he have to say about the baby?"

"He was just as shocked as you guys. He was very upset with me at first but I think he is slowly coming to terms with the fact that I am pregnant and that I am going to keep the baby." I told her.

"Well that is to be expected. I have to say I am still quite shocked myself. When did you tell Edward you are pregnant?"

"Yesterday. My dad was gone fishing, I wasn't sure how Edward would take the news so I wanted to wait until we could be alone. I think he took the news very well." I couldn't stop the smile that broke out across my face as I thought about yesterdays events.

"It appears that way. Your father wasn't concerned with the two of you being alone? I mean with not knowing how Edward would react to the news. He could have been violent or anything. you know that."

I knew exactly what she meant. Was it my dad who left us alone to conceive this baby? The expression on her face asked just that.

"No, my dad was not worried about Edward and I being alone. My dad knew I was too nervous about telling Edward. Besides he totally trusts me. What happened with Edward and I was not premeditated. It just happened. And no we were not at my house when it happened." I nipped that thought in the butt right then and there.

With a smirk on her face Esme got up from her seat and began gathering the dishes "Well I guess that is that then. Would you mind helping me clear away the table?"

"Sure" I too, began gathering dishes and headed into the kitchen. Once the evidence of lunch was cleared away I stepped over to the windows that faced the back yard. Peering out I saw Edward and his father involved in a heated conversation. It looked like he is getting worse than accusations. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell his parents so soon.

In a kind gesture Esme came over a placed her arm around my shoulders. "Honey they may be out there for quite some time. Would you like me to take you home?"

"Do you think Dr. Cullen will ever forgive Edward and I for this?" I asked as I wipe a stray tear from my cheek.

"Call him Carlisle honey, and Yes he will forgive you both rather quickly. He loves kids and was very upset when we found out that I could no longer bare children. He will love and spoil this child to no end." She said giving me a reassuring hug.

"We never got the opportunity to tell you that the baby is a boy. I'm not sure if Doctor Cullen, I mean Carlisle, even knows that yet." Telling her that the baby was a boy was the least I could do to thank her for her kind words.

Placing her free hand over her heart, "You mean you already know. How wonderful! Another little strapping boy to tend to. It will be delightful to have the laughter of a baby fill this old house once again." She kissed me on the head, then turning us both from the window and we walked back into the kitchen. She found her purse and keys then asked, "Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Yea, do you think I should go let Edward know I'm leaving?"

With a dismissive wave of her hand Esme replied, "Naw, they will be out there for quite some time. Carlisle looks like he is in full lecture mode and when he's like that he tends to be a while."

"Okay, I guess I'm ready then." I s said as I took my coat and purse from the closet.

The ride home from Edward's house, with Esme, was a quiet one. Once we pulled into my driveway, I quickly got out of the car and gave a goodbye wave. Before I shut the door Esme told me she would have Edward call me as soon as he could. I could hear the worry in her voice and I was instantly worried about what he was going to have to go through tonight. _I hope it goes okay._

**EN: I hope this doesn't leave you hanging too much. Next Chapter is in Edward's POV. Now leave me some love. *mwah***


	16. Do they have to be my family?

Chapter 15-

**A/N: So here is the big reveal to Edward's family. I hope you enjoy. Oh and it's all from Edward's pov.**

**EPOV**

"....Edward? How could you let this happen? Where are the condoms I gave you? Did you even stop to consider using one? What happen to the commitment you made to your mother and I to not have sex until you graduated high schoo? Do you honestly think you were ready for sex at 17? We talked about the responsibilities that came with having sex and I am quiet sure, giving the state that Bella is in, that you did not listen to a fucking word that I said to you. I just can't believe that one of _MY_ boys will soon be a father and to think I thought _YOU_ were the more responsible one." Carlisle stopped his rant long enough for me to answer his questions. He was so mad that you could see every vein in his face and on his neck bulging. I don't think I had ever seen him that upset with me, Emmet, yea; he's been mad enough at Emmet to nearly rip his head off, but not me.

"Dad I know I messed up. I know I should have used a condom, but to be honest I didn't even think about it. It just happened. One minuet we were talking and the next we were so wrapped up in each other that my thoughts only centered on the fact that I love her. Besides the condom I had in my wallet was the first one you gave me to put in there. And you said a condom shouldn't be used if it has been in my wallet more than 3 months." Not that I was even thinking about the condom or anything else, but Bella, for that matter. "Dad you have to know that I have only had sex one time and obviously it was with Bella. I will accept my responsibility for this baby, and Bella and I will raise it together. We've already talked about it some and we will talk about more; we'll figure this out. She wants to keep the baby and I want her to, too. Dad it's a boy. How could I even want her to give away my son? I really do love Bella and I think she loves me too. We can make this work dad, if you will teach us how and help us along the way. What has happen is already done; she is already pregnant we can't take that back and I don't want to either."

"Who's already pregnant?" Emmet asked as he walked towards dad and I, eating on his bag of Doritos. With his head turning back and forth between dad and me, he had a very worried expression. "Eddie please tell me you didn't do Laurin. Did you? If he did dad, you're gonna want to test him every venereal disease you know of. She is skank with a capitol S. Eddie, how could you sleep with her? I mean, she ain't even pretty. Her nose is really big and has that nasty ol mole on it and her eyes look like they are about to pop out of her head. Uggg.. Did you put a paper bag over her head so you didn't have to see her? I would have. Not that I'd ever hit that though. Man I can't believe you would either." He said with a disgusted tone to his voice.

"No it's not Laurin that Edward has gotten pregnant. It's Bella Swan. You know her. She is the police chief's daughter the girl you boys made mud pies with when you were little." Carlisle offered.

"Yea, and Alice and Rosalie's best friend." Emmet added with a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Em, you can't say anything to Rosalie or Alice about this. Bella will tell them when she is ready. You've got to promise." I plead with him.

"Nuhu, I make no promises. You know me, I can't keep something this big under wraps. My little kitten is now Eddie's sex kitten. Boy I never seen that comin'. I didn't think she even knew what sex was. She's so sheltered. How did you get her to do? Did you turn on that Eddie charm and woo her into bed? Or was it more of a giving lessons thang? Ooo I can't wait to ask her. She will turn all kinds of red. Where is she? Is she here now?" Emmet asked through a boisterous laugh and with a hopeful expression.

"She is in the house with mom, but you're not going to say a word to her, right now." I commanded him. I knew I would never be able to protect her forever from his crude comments but maybe I could for today.

"No she is not. I took the liberty of taking her home. I wasn't sure how long your father would have you occupied." Mom said as she appeared in the back doorway of the house.

"Thanks mom, was she real upset at dad's reaction?" I asked; I didn't want her to worry, my dad would eventually calm down and everything would return to some form of normalcy.

"Not too much. We talked for a few minutes before we left and she seemed to be okay. She told me the baby is a boy. I can't wait to go shopping for the little fellow. You guys are going to need everything for him." The excitement on Esme's face said she had already accepted the fact that Bella and I were going to have a baby.

"Esme you can't honestly be okay with this. They're just kids. They know nothing about raising a baby." Carlisle rebutted.

"Carlisle what's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it now except to deal with the challenge. It will be hard for the both of them and they will have to grow up really quick, but together we can and will get through this." My mom was always the sensible one.

I sent my mother a silent thank you as she wrapped her arms around my father and squeezed him reassuringly. Looking at his pager, my dad announced that he had to get to the hospital for his shift.

"Edward this discussion is not over." He warned me before he continued on to the garage to leave.

"Dude your in some deep shit." Emmet smiled at me, probably happy that it wasn't him for a change. He could be such an arrogant bastard when he wanted to be.

"Emmet, watch your tongue." Mom scolded him and then headed back towards the house. _Take that sucker._ I laughed to myself when his smile fell.

Emmett and I moved across the yard to the matching tire swings we use to love when we were younger. I couldn't believe that my father acted the way he did, and in front of Bella to beat it all, he really pissed me off.

"Eddie what are you going to do man? You seriously got her pregnant? Wow, even Rose and I are more careful than that. You should always wrap your stump! You know that." Emmet gave a long pause before continuing. "So what are you two going to do, about the kid I mean?"

"We're going to keep it that is what we are going to do with it. It's a child what are we supposed to do with it? Throw it away. And, don't give me shit about always wrapping mine; I remember a time when you thought Rosalie was pregnant and you were freaking out."

"Yea, man but she wasn't and I did wrap my log but the fucking condom broke. And I had already talked with dad and told him Rose and I was considering sleeping together. He wasn't happy but at least he knew we were thinking about it. You, on the other hand, are the golden boy. No one, not even me, thought you would be the one to do something like get a girl pregnant. I think you took about ten years off dad's life with your little announcement." Emmett said with a shake of his head.

"I know. He'll get over the shock though and when he does he will love this child, there's no doubt about that. I mean look at Bella's dad, he's the damn Chief of Police and he's not out to kill me for this happening."

"Yea, we all will but until it gets here you might want to avoid dad and Charlie for that matter you're not 100percent sure that he's not going to kill you. He may have just told Bella he wouldn't to keep her calm. I'd sleep with one eye open if you know what I mean." Like avoiding my dad was possible; that man can be everywhere when he wants to be and Em had a good point about Charlie. I really did need to watch my back for a little while.

"Thanks for the tip Em. I better get inside. I've got to call Bella let her know I'm okay. She doesn't need the added stress that thinking I've been murdered by my father would bring." I turned to go back to the house from the corner of my eye I could see that Alice was back from her shopping trip and headed in my direction _with a smile the size of Texas on her face. I_ guess the shopping was good.

"Hello boys. Oh no, what are you two up to? You both look like you've just got caught with your hands in the cookie jar." Alice said as her smile faded into a serious smirk. _What is it with her and thinking she knows everything? Well, what I know would knock her socks off if she was to find out. _

"Eddie here has his hand way deep in the cookie jar, but not me. Today I'm a saint next to him." Emmet laughed out patting me on my back.

"You wish Emmet Cullen" Alice snorted.

"You guys I've got to go inside. I'll see you later." I hoped nothing more would be said about what was discussed earlier so I turned once again to go inside.

"Edward. Don't you think she should be let in on the secret? She lives here too. She won't be happy if she has to find this out through someone else. And she will find this out, probably before the end of night." What the hell? Emmett actually sounded mature in his attempt to let Alice in on my situation but I didn't fucking know if Bella was ready for anyone else to know yet. Why does he pick now of all times to be the sensible one?

"What are you two keeping from me? Tell me now or I'll find someone who will, and I will not will stop until I'm satisfied that I know what it is." Alice threatened and most always Alice followed through on those threats. I was still battling whether or not I should tell her or wait for Bella to tell her.

"Alice this is very personal. Emmett wasn't even supposed to know, but you know him, he can't keep his ears to himself." I told her, shaking my head.

"I don't care about the fact that Emmett is a nosey individual. What I care about is what is going on. I don't like it when you keep secrets from me Edward." Alice stressed as she pointed her finger under my nose.

"Come to think of it. The last time you both kept a secret from me it was when Rosalie thought she was pregnant. Oh God she's not pregnant is she? If she is, her figure will be ruined. She's going to be so upset. I should probably go call her. She will need my support and Bella's too. Does Bella know yet? Crap, I knew Rose was going to Seattle for other reasons. I bet she didn't want Carlisle to find out. I don't blame her. If I found out I was pregnant, then I'd leave the county to find a doctor too, no I'd probably leave the country all together." Alice continued.

"Alice chill out it's not Rose that's pregnant. I'm smarter than that little freak." Emmett broke in.

"Its not? Then what's going on. I want to know damnit!" She was so pissed and it was almost cute the way she stomped her foot on the ground in an attempt to show authority.

"Okay if I tell you, you cannot tell a soul. I mean it, not even the other person involved. Can you promise me you won't?" I asked her hoping she would say she couldn't keep a secret but I knew she could keep secrets very well.

"I promise! Now tell me." She said as she stomped her foot on the ground again.

"Bella is pregnant. I only found out yesterday. Only you, Emmett, mom, dad, Sue Clearwater, and her father know about it and it needs to stay that way until Bella is ready to tell others. Do you understand? YOU TELL NO ONE!" I demanded of her.

With a very confused expression on her face, Alice asked "She's what?"

"Yes Alice, Bella is pregnant. She is going to have MY baby." Alice was staring off into space. He mouth moved up and down in an attempt to form words but none came out until she asked " Doesn't she have to have sex in order to have a baby? … Oh God, she went upstairs to have sex with Jacob Black at that party. Oh she needs me. I've got to get to her. She must be so upset. Who did she talk to about being pregnant? Did Carlisle tell you guys? I know she had a doctor's appointment last week with him….." Alice began rambling about going to help Bella in her time of need. The more I heard Jacob Black's name the more it infuriated me. That prick would not come within 100 yards of my child. Not if I had anything to do with it.

"Alice….Alice will you shut the hell up and listen to me for just a minute?" I yelled and shook her at the same time in an effort to break her trance.

"What is it? I've got to call Rose so we can go help Bella. She needs all the support she can get right now. Oh God she must be devastated to be carrying that pricks baby. He was so mean to her." She hastily said as she reached for her cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"Alice hang the damn phone up. NOW ALICE! The baby is not that asshole Jacob Black's. It's mine." I was furious with her for assuming the baby was his but I had no right to be mad she had no idea that Bella and I were ever together. I snatched the shinny pink phone from her hand, shutting it in the process. She was really getting on my nerves with all of her rambling and I just wanted to punch her to shut her up...but I didn't.

"It's not yours. If you would've had sex with my bestfriend I would've known about it. Bella hasn't said a word to me about sleeping with you. She only mentioned she had a thing for you a few weeks ago. She would have told Rose and me about having sex with you and she would have said something if she thought she was pregnant." I began to calm down some as Alice tried to reason with me about Bella being pregnant with my child and whether or not she had sex with me.

"I assure you Alice, she is pregnant with _my_ child. The timing with her due date and the ultrasound match perfectly with when we slept together. Ahhhhh…. Why am I telling you this? It's too much information for you to be knowing right now, Hell I only found out about it yesterday. All you need to know is that, yes Bella and I had sex and yes the baby is mine not that prick's and you can't tell anyone about the baby or Bella being pregnant or that she and I had sex!" I exclaimed.

_Why does my family feel the need to put their two senses in my business?_ I wished they would just leave me and Bella alone to handle this, at least for now. We'll have all the time in the world after the baby gets here for their help.

"Well I have to hear this from Bella myself. I don't care what you say; I'm going to see her." With that Alice took off running for the garage. I ran after her but the damn pixie was too fast, and was in her car about to run over me before I could even make it to the garage to stop her.

"Welp you better get in the house and call Bella, give her a heads up on Alice." Emmett said in an amusement.

"Yea, I know. I'm going. Hey thanks for talking to me this evening." I replied giving Emmett a mach punch in the shoulder.

"Any time lil bro." Emmett said as he punched me back. When I entered the house Esme was waiting in for me in the kitchen, phone in hand it was like she knew what had just transpired with Alice.

"Here you need to call Bella? I heard Alice's tires squill when she turned out of the driveway." Esme smiled as she handed me the phone. I guess she did know.

"Yea she is on her way to see Bella. Emmett said it was best if I went ahead and told Alice and of course she heard him say that, so I had no choice but to tell her." I told my mother while rolling my eyes.

"Well it sounds as though you may want to hurry and place that phone call. Alice is quite the driver when she wants to be." Esme said giving me a pat on the shoulder.

"Yea, Thanks mom." Taking the phone into the den I dialed Bella's number and waited for her to answer.

**E/N: So Carlisle isn't happy at all with the situation but what dad would be?? My hubby would come very close to killing his son if he were in the same situation, I'd have to spend days talking him down I'm sure. Esme being all motherly knows you have to deal with the cards your dealt so she's a little better. What do you think about it? Leave me some love. *mwah***


	17. Reactions

**BPOV**

*tune to Shinedown Second Chance*

Grabbing my cell phone I answered, "Hello"

"Hey baby, I wanted to call and kind of give you a heads up." The beautiful voice rang clearly across the line.

"Heads up for what?" I ask in confusion.

"Well…Alice and Emmett kind of found out."

"They found out? How? Why did you tell them? You know I'm not ready to deal with everyone knowing I'm pregnant." I screech out.

*knockknockknock*

Three rapid knocks rapped upon my front door.

"So it would be a good guess that the person beating my door down right now is Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah, she left out of here squealing her tires as she reached the road. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for them to find out. Emmett was kind of out of my control. He walked up while my dad and I were still talking. Dad was really pissed off and when Emmett heard us talking about someone being pregnant dad told him it was you. Then later, while Emmett and I were talking, Alice came up and you know, she just has a knack for knowing when something is going on. She started to question what it was and Emmett said we should tell her since she lives here and everything. He made tons of since at the time, so I thought then it was best to go ahead and tell her. I'm sorry. I know, I should have talked to you first, but it happened so fast I didn't really have time to think it through before I was explaining everything to Alice." He apologized

"Bella I know you're in there and you better open this door. RIGHT NOW!" The furious voice yells through the locked door.

"I forgive you. I know how Alice can be when she wants information. Well, I better get off this phone and answer the door before she tears it down."

"Good luck with her. I love you." He tells me. It is still hard to believe that he loves me.

"Bye, love you too." With that I hung up the phone and walked over to the door.

"Alice back away from the door. I'll open it only if you promise not to charge me when I do." I tell her before unlocking the door. In my mind I can see her waiting restlessly for the door to open so that she can charge me like a bull does that goofy looking man with the red cape from the bull runs.

"I promise. Now let me in!" She exclaims.

I can't believe Edward let his brother and cousin in on our secret. I am so not ready for them to know, but since the cats out of the bag so to speak then I might as well get Alice's tantrum over with. It may be better if I handle hers' and Rosalie's reactions separately. Though, Rosalie is going to be so pissed when she learns she is the last to know. I intended for her and Alice to find out at the same time. Now I've got to find a way to keep Alice and Emmett quite long enough to tell Rose myself. Great this is not going to be easy.

Unlocking the door Alice burst through.

"Slow down Alice there is no fire." I tell her as she rushes to my side.

"Why the hell did I have to find out about you sleeping with Edward from Edward?" She asked. She is so mad I can see the fury in her eyes.

"I'm just guessing but maybe, because you are a nosy person and didn't give Edward a chance to get me, so we both could tell you." I tell her.

"Well yea about the baby but you should have told me about sleeping with Edward months ago."

How could I have told her or Rose about sleeping with Edward? Of course, they would have ecstatic and would have been after us to be together as a couple but he was with someone else. Not to mention, he didn't show how much attraction he had for me. Nor did I show mine for him.

"It was kind of a weird time. He was dating Lauren at the time and just days after we were together I started seeing Jacob. The timing just wasn't right and I really didn't think Edward liked me for more than a friend. Besides, I knew if you knew, you would only try to push us into a relationship."

"You're right. I would have pushed you two together. It would have been better than letting you date that jackass Jacob. Are you like Edward's girlfriend now?" She asked giving me a sheepish grin.

"Yea, I guess so. We kind of professed our love for one another. Yesterday he told me he loves me. I still can't believe it and I love him too. Alice I have hidden the fact that I like Edward for so long now. It feels weird to say that I love him out loud but I did tell him." My heart warming just at the thought of being Edwards' girl.

"So you're having a baby with Edward. I can't believe it. My best friend is having a baby with my cousin. Oh. We have to go shopping this week. I found the cutest little baby boutique in Port Angeles. They had all kinds of designer cribs, and clothes, and all the accessories. Maternity clothes and all." Alice trailed off, looking out into space.

"Alice what were you doing in a baby boutique?" I had to ask, why she would have any interest in anything baby.

"I saw the cutes little pair of Jimmy Chows' in the window and had to check them out. One of these days, you know 10 or 20 years from now, when I have a kid, it is so going to wear only the best of the best. And so is this little person too." She squealed out as she reached for my belly.

I slightly flinched as she placed her cold hand on me. The worn out t-shirt I am wearing is so thin that it feels like Alice is holding an ice tray to my belly where her hand is sitting. How is it possible for someone with as much energy as Alice to be cold. If I bounced around as much as she does I'd stay hot and sweaty all the time.

Frowning she asked, "Do you mind if I touch the baby?"

How could I possibly tell her not to touch my stomach when she looks so broken hearted?

"No I don't mind but your hand is really cold. So cold in fact that I can feel it through my shirt. Even the baby can probably feel it."

"Sorry I didn't realize my hands were that cold." Alice pulled her hand away from my body and began blowing into both of her hands.

"Its okay, next time just ask first." I tell her.

Several minutes passed by when Alice replied "I promise to ask from now on. Can I touch where the baby is, now? My hands are warmer. Want to fell?" Alice held out her hand so that if I wanted to I could feel how warm they were.

"That's okay, I trust you." I replied while shaking my head at her.

Reaching out Alice placed her hand on my belly again. This time I welcomed her much warmer hand to my belly.

A huge grin slowly began to spread across Alice's face. She appeared to be in absolute awe.

"What is it Alice?" I wanted t know what had her so amazed.

"There is a tiny person inside of you. A little miracle that is already so special. When do we get to find out what its' gender is? I really would like to know what colors I need to be shopping for."

"It's a boy." I tell her. She will make sure this child wants for nothing.

"Oh, yea, I get to go shopping for blues and greens and yellows. Though I was really hoping for pinks, and purples, and light blues. So, when is he due to make his appearance?" She asks.

"October 9th" Alice finally pulled her hand away.

"WoW, only 5 months away. You leave a girl little time to help you get things prepared. We have so much to do in order to bring a baby into this house or our house, it's not even funny. I mean there is all the baby furniture crib, rocker, and dresser; then there are baby essentials like toys, clothes, shoes, diapers, wipes, bottles, food and so much more. I really have my work cut out for me if I'm going to have it all done by October 9th."

"Sorry, I only found out last week myself but you don't have too do all the preparations for the baby by yourself. You will have me and Edward to help you and I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett, maybe even Jasper too." Giving her a shy smile, I stepped away from her and walked the short distance over to the couch to sit down. I am starting to feel a little shaky.

It feels like my face and arms are tingling and my heart is beginning to race. I feel like I may pass out. Grabbing the arm of the couch with all of my strength I look up to Alice, who is still lost in shopping land, and asked her to get me a glass of water. I downed the glass of water as soon as she returned.

"Bella what is wrong? You were fine just a minute ago and now you look like hell. I'm calling Carlisle." She told me.

"No! No You Can't!" I yell. "I'll be okay in just a minute. This happened the other day and after I drank something I felt much better. Just give me a minute please. If I don't start to feel better soon then you can call him." Several minutes had passed, the dizzy feeling still had not subsided. I tried to get up to see if I could possibly walk off this terrible feeling only to fall forward onto my knees.

"Alice" I weakly called out. At the same time she caught me and helped me back to the couch.

"That's it I'm calling Carlisle. He can be here in 5 minutes. That's faster than I could get you to the hospital myself." Alice said as she finished dialing the number on her cell phone.

"Carlisle something is bad wrong with Bella, can you come to her house?

Yea she is really pale and she almost fell flat on the floor when she tried to get up from the couch.

She said she this happened the other day too. Carlisle I'm really worried about her. She doesn't look good.

Bella are you dizzy headed? *I nod my head*

She nodded her head yes.

Bella are you having stomach cramps? *I shake my head no*

She shook her head no.

Hurry Carlisle Please." Alice pleaded then hung up her phone.

"Carlisle is on his way. Don't worry Bella everything will be okay. I'm here and I won't leave your side. Carlisle said he doesn't think it is the baby since you are not cramping. So don't worry about the baby. Well, don't worry about anything, Carlisle is an excellent doctor and he will take great care of you and the baby."

Unable to force words out of my mouth I simply nod my head again. I really hope Carlisle hurries. I don't think I could handle it if anything happens to my baby boy. I don't understand what could be making me feel this way. I'm scared. It feels like the room is spinning out of control and everything is turning to black as I try to focus on my surrounding and on Alice, who is now crouched in front of me. I can no longer manage to support my own head and I succumb to the darkness.

After what seemed like hours of swimming in the darkness I heard the familiar voice of Doctor Cullen enter the room. I pulled together all of my strength just so I could open my eyes. I now can see Doctor Cullen as he searches over the room looking for something of interest. Alice must have left my side while I was away in the darkness because she now stood before the doctor.

"Where is she Alice?" He asked looking towards the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms.

"She is on the couch" Alice gestured in the direction where I sat.

"Bella, dear god you look pale. How long have you been feeling this way? Tell me what you were doing when all of this started." Carlisle rushed through his words as he pulled open a very large black bag and retrieved his stethoscope.

Finding what little voice I had I told Carlisle that I was standing and talking with Alice when the shaking and tingling began and then the dizziness began shortly after.

After helping me to lie back on the couch Alice told me she was going to step out on the porch while Carlisle done a brief examination.

I gave her a small smile and a nod. She then stepped away from me allowing Carlisle full access to do his job. Carlisle poked and prodded at my neck, my belly, my legs then my face, asking me a series of questions as he went along. He listened to my still racing heart, then turned back to his black bag and retrieved his cell phone. He must have called the hospital because I heard him telling someone that he was going to bring me in through the bay doors and they were supposed to have a room ready for me when we got there. He also requested that a phlebotomist and a radiologist be waiting for our arrival. He said something about wanting a full work up and wanted no stone left unturned.

He then hung up his phone and placed it back inside his bag along with the rest of his tools. After everything he brought with him was back in his bag he slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to pick me up and carry me out to his car. On his way down the porch steps he called out to Alice giving her instructions on what to do.

"Alice I want you to call around and see if you can find Charlie. Let him know that I have taken Bella to the hospital and she will more than likely be there for at least tonight. If you can't get a hold of him over the phone then leave him a written detailed message on the counter where he will be sure to find it. Make sure you tell him that I don't think there is anything wrong with the baby and that I am pretty sure Bella will be okay." Carlisle calls out to Alice as he helps me into the back seat of his Mercedes.

"Yes Sir." Alice responded to Carlisle's orders. From what I can see she quickly walks back inside my house to follow her instructions, while Carlisle rushes around the car and gets into the driver seat.

On the way to the hospital Carlisle gives me quiet reassurances, telling me that nothing will be wrong with the baby and that he will personally over see all of my tests to make sure he finds out what is causing me to have these episodes. Though Carlisle is confident that all will be okay I am very worried and scared that something very serious may be wrong with me or my baby. What would I do if I had to choose between the life of my unborn baby's or my own? That is a question that I pray I do not ever have to answer.

As we near the hospital my fears over come me and I begin to silently sob into my hands.

"Bella honey, I know you are scared but everything really will be okay.

I don't think what is going on with you is a sign that there is a problem with the baby. You had no tenderness in your abdomen; you are not having any cramps so that leads me to think that what ever is happening seems to only be happening to you and your body and has nothing to do with the baby. Once I get some blood work and a few x-rays and maybe an ultrasound, I'll be better equipped to figure out what is causing this to happen to you. Until then you need to stay calm so there is no added stress on your body or the baby. Alice said this happened to you the other day? I really wish you would have called me when it first happened. I could have gotten you in the office the next day and done a lot of these test then. Tell me again, when was the first time you noticed these symptoms?" He asked questions as he pulled into the ambulance bay.

"Thursday" I manage to say through my now quiet sobs.

"So it has been three days since this last happened. Was that the first time you noticed any of these symptoms?" Parking his car in the ambulance zone, Carlisle races around to my door and quickly pulls me up into his arms.

Once inside he sits me in a wheel chair and wheels me to the front counter. A tall, slender, bland looking woman behind the desk placed a bracelet on my wrist and gave me a form to sign. She then tells Carlisle what room to take me to and that phlebotomist is waiting for us to arrive. Pushing my chair in the direction of the over night rooms Carlisle asks again, "Bella when was the first time you noticed any of the symptoms from today?"

"I guess on Thursday. I had most all of these symptoms then. I have had some of the dizziness for several weeks now but not as bad as it was today or Thursday. NONE of the symptoms have been as bad as they were today. It was like I was just fine one minute and then the next I was having trouble focusing. I could only see black. I could somewhat hear voices. It was kind of like when you black out and you can't do or see anything but you can hear what is going on around you. It was really scary. I didn't know what was going on and I still don't. I just want everything to be okay with the baby. I can handle what ever is wrong with me as long as I know my baby is safe." I tell him as we enter what must be my room. A kind looking older woman is sitting in a cushion chair across from the bed with a magazine in her hand.

"Hello Doc. Cullen. Hello young lady, you must be Bella Swan, just who I'm looking for. My name is Diane and I am the vampire they have sent to draw your blood for the lab." Diane reaches out to shake my hand, giving me a vibrant smile that is so contagious that I can not help but smile back.

With what I was sure was a very questioning expression I ask, "Why did you call yourself a vampire?"

Giving a loud chuckle, Diane tells me "That is a term we phlebotomist refer to ourselves as when we have to take a lot of blood for testing. Doc. Carlisle here has ordered so many test that I will have to take 8 vials of your blood to the lab. The lab techs will know you by name from now on." She finished with another laugh as she places the elastic band around the top of my arm. Once she is finished with drawing my blood she wraps my arm in neon pink stretchy stuff and bids me farewell.

"Bella you did very well while Diane was drawing all of that blood. I was worried you would pass out when you seen the blood flowing into the vials but you didn't. You use to be so bad about passing out at the sight of blood, you must of out grew it." Carlisle says as he walks to the side of the bed where I now sit.

Handing me my hospital issued gown and footies, Carlisle explains that he is going to go to the lab and make sure they have the proper forms for the blood work he wants done and he will be back as soon as he is satisfied that everything is in order. He asks me if I think I am okay to change out of my clothes and into the gown on my own. Giving him a reassuring nod, he then pats me on my back and leaves the room.

When I am satisfied that Carlisle has left the area I begin to remove my clothes. I quickly remove each article of clothing and try my best to put the sectioned gown on my body, with little success. On my third attempt at putting the stupid gown on, and still not succeeding, I am happy to hear a voice call out across the loud speaker in the room asking if I need any help with anything. Hum…I wonder how I managed to push the button to call the nurse. I think to myself.

Embarrassed that I can't figure out how to use the gown properly, I answered, "Yes ma'am, I need someone to help me with my gown. I can't seem to figure it out."

"Okay sweetheart I'll have someone in there in just a moment." The magical voice told me. I replied with a small thank you but the voice was already gone.

Moments later my door clicked open. I assumed it was a nurse, so I was absolutely shocked when I turned around and seen Edward standing in front of me. As a knee jerk reaction, I reached out and grabbed my gown covering myself up with it.

"Edward what are you doing in here?" I ask in a frustrated tone.

With a frantic expression Edward begins, "Alice called me and told me what happened and that Carlisle brought you to the hospital. Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What can I do to help?" His questions assaulted my already befuzzled mind making my head hurt.

"Slow down, everything is okay with me and the baby right now, as far as I know. And as for what you can help me with, you can help me with getting this gown on if you don't mind." I tell him while I hold the gown up and attempt once again to piece the buttons together with little luck.

"Here. Look. This set of buttons fit to these buttons and these with those." He said pointing to the rows of buttons and directing where they went.

"Thank you" I said as I proceeded to put the gown on. Oddly enough I didn't give my nakedness a second thought even with Edward in the room. I wonder why.

**Now if you'll be so kind as to review. I'd appreciate it bunches!!**


	18. It sucks to be me

Chapter 17-Sucks to be me.

**BPOV**

After getting my beautiful, clown thru-up everywhere, gown on, Edward helped me settle into my bed. Right as I sat back on my pillow the dizziness began again. Reaching out for the railing of the bed and missing I call for Edward. No answer. I call out for Edward again. Still no answer. He had mentioned something about finding Carlisle and getting the test results, I guess he was already too far away to hear my cries for help. As I start to feel the tingly sensation creep over my body once again, I knew I needed someone here with me. I knew it wouldn't be long before my dizziness will turn into the darkness from earlier. Fumbling with the buttons on the side of my bed I press each one until I get a response from the intercom that is over my head.

"Yes Miss Swan, How can I help you?" The kind voice comes from above.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out." I respond towards the ceiling.

"Deep breaths dear Bella, someone is on the way and I'll page Doctor Cullen too."

Once again the voice left me before I had a chance to thank it. As I lay here in this bed I fight to hold on to the dim lights that surround me. Petrified with the fear that I am dying I begin praying to God that he spare my child's and my own life. I can feel the warm tears streaming down my face as I plead for God help me.

"God it's me Bella. Isabella Swan. I know it's been a very long time

since the last time I prayed, or came to you for confession. And I know it's wrong of me to call on you now that I need rescuing from whatever is wrong with me or my baby. Lord I've not been the best of followers but I do believe you love me and my unborn baby

and you will protect us from unnecessary harm. Please Lord let

us both overcome whatever has plagued us. I know you said you

would not put us through anything we couldn't overcome with

your help. But Lord there is no doubt in my mind that I would

not be able to live if this baby dies. I know I became pregnant

the absolute wrong way compared to how you say it should be

done. I'm not married, I'm only 17. I know. But please I am

begging you. Please spare my babies life and mine. Amen&Amen"

As I finished my prayer I noticed that my breathing was beginning to slow, the tingling wasn't getting worse like I was anticipating and the dizziness wasn't quite as bad as earlier. Maybe God does listen and answer prayers. I thought as I tried my best to relax until someone came to my aid. I start thinking about the baby and what it will look like. Will he have brown eyes like me or green eyes like Edward? Will he be tall like his father or short like me? Those were the only questions that had time to run through my mind before my room was suddenly filled with nurses and equipment.

Monitors were strategically placed all over my body. I had tiny sticky pads all over my chest, my head, my arms even my arm pits. Good thing I thought to shave them yesterday. I look like a giant corkboard with push pins everywhere. I'm never going to be able to get all this sticky stuff off. I thought while the nurse at my head was counting my breaths.

"Hey what happened?" I can hear Carlisle worriedly ask as he enters my room. His words are followed by a gasp.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry I should never have left you. This must have started as I walked out of your room. I am so sorry. I won't leave you again. I swear." Looking in the direction of the voice I turn to see a near sobbing Edward taking my hand in his.

"She is okay Edward. She is stable for the moment but I need to ask you to please step outside the room until we are finished with her monitors. We still have to hook her up to the baby monitors and that will require her to partially undress. So please step outside the door." The nurse with the sticky pads asked of him.

"Didn't you just hear me tell her I would never leave her side again?" He replied in a frustrated tone.

The nurse responded firmly to Edwards' question. "I did but you would better serve her out in the waiting area. So please go to the waiting area down the hall and I will personally come get you as soon as we are finished here and she is stable enough for company." With that Edward reluctantly left the room and the nurse preceded to hook lines to my many connection spots.

The whole time that the nurses and Doctor Cullen were working on me, the tingling and dizziness never went away. It was as though my entire body had gone to sleep and was trying to wake up but it couldn't. All of the sudden the dizziness got a lot worse. The darkness once again started to shroud my vision and I instantly became scared. Again, my pulse began to race and my head began to spin out of control. What is happening to me? I questioned right before I lost conciseness for the second time today.

I could hear someone calling my name but when I looked around all I could see were these clouds of fog and mist. I walked to my left only to realize that the voice was coming from the right side of the huge room.

I walked back over to the other side of the room, but the ominous voice had moved and was now farther away from me. Where was I? I had no clue. I had never been here before. This place was wide open. Nothing and I mean nothing was in the room except for the heavy fog and mist that only seemed to be getting thicker. As I ran in search of the voice that kept calling out my name I tripped over my own foot, falling to the ground. When I got back to my feet and steadied myself the voice sounded as though it was only a few feet away from me. Heading in that direction I began to get restless. I wanted, no, I needed to know who was calling for me. The voice sounded so familiar, but not recognizable all at the same time. I soon became breathless in my search for whom or whatever was calling out my name. Then the room filled with a thicker fog than before and the mist got much heavier. My breathlessness quickly became no breath. I was smothering and there was no one or nothing to save me. My body started to go into convulsions from the lack of oxygen.

"BELLA……..BELLA……CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I could hear my name being called out once again. Only this time it was a frantic voice, not the taunting voice from before. Again my body involuntarily shook with a force that would surely take me to my knees if I were standing, but I wasn't. I slowly opened eyes and the mist and fog had lifted and now instead of lying on the cold ground I was in a soft bed with a pillow under my head. I had warm blankets covering my body and keeping me cozy, warm.

Again, the frantic voice called my name. As I turned my head to gaze around the room my eyes landed on the source of the panicked voice. It was Rosalie. She looked as though she had been crying, that or she was really pissed off. Either way she didn't look like the usual make-up just perfect, beautiful or not a hair out of place Rosalie.

"Ohhh. Bella you're awake." She cried out as she reached around my oxygen and IV tubes to hug me tight. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up. I was so scared that I was never going to see your smiling face again. Bella don't you ever scare me like that again. How dare you get sick while I'm away. How dare you!" She exclaimed giving me a fake smack on the arm.

"Sorry, I'll try to remember that next time. Though I hope I never have a next time for whatever this is." I tell her as I take hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"When Alice called and told me you were in the hospital and that you were in critical condition I freaked. Do you hear me? I freaked. I went berserk trying to get back here to Forks. All I could think about was getting here and being with you. Jasper prayed the whole way here, though I'm not sure if it was for you or my diving. And when I asked Alice what had happen to you and she wouldn't give me a straight answer. Well lets just say that my anxiety doubled by ten fold. Do you know what is wrong yet? They won't tell me anything." Exasperated from her little rant, Rosalie collapsed onto the stiff recliner that sat beside my bed.

I wasn't sure how to answer her. No, I wasn't sure exactly what is wrong with me for the moment but what I did know was that I am very pregnant and Rose has no idea.

"And can you tell me what Edward Cullen has to do will all of this? Did something happen between the two of you this weekend that I need to know about?" Rose finished with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I might as well start from the beginning for her. She will want nothing less than the whole story. "Well Edward is here because he is my boyfriend, or at least I'm pretty sure he is. We had a long conversation Saturday and we kind of professed our love for one another. We got to talking and we both realized we have secretly liked each other for a very long time now."

Rose looked up from examining her nails and asked, "What brought all this on? I mean, you two have hardly said anything to each other ever since you and Jacob first started dating."

Shyly I respond to her inquisitive statement. "He wants to be responsible and help me as much as possible."

"Responsible for what?" She scoffed.

"I'm pregnant" I quietly spoke out.

"You're what? Did I hear you just say what I think you said?" Rosalie asked jumping up from the chair and grabbing me by the arm. Her eyes look as though they will surely pop out of her head if she doesn't blink soon.

"Yes, I said I am pregnant."

With a disbelieving expression Rosalie whispers "You are not! Bella honey, you have to have sex in order to get pregnant." Then waving her hand in the air, she continues. "This that is going on with you is probably just a really bad cold or something. Bye the way, the nurse came in before you woke up and said they have some of your test back."

I looked at Rose sternly and reply, "Rose I know how babies are made and trust me when I say I am pregnant, then I am pregnant and Edward is the father."

Rosalie burst into loud laughter. I swear if I wasn't still hooked up to all these monitors I would be out of this bed and chasing her out of here. She is really beginning to piss me off. Rose dropped my hand back to my side then fell back into the recliner holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

"What do you find so funny Rosalie Hale?" I bit at her.

Rolling onto her side Rosalie says, "You! You Bella, I am laughing at you. You just said that you had sex with Edward and now you are pregnant with his spawn. That is fucking hilarious. Since when did you sleep with Edward? You would have had to have done it this weekend and I seriously doubt that. The way you prepare for even the most trivial of things tells me that you would be preparing for weeks if you were planning on having sex. And I would know if you were planning on having sex. You'd have tons of questions for me. *Rose snickers* So I just have to doubt that you did it. "

"You doubt what Sugar Plum?" Emmett asked as he walked into my room followed by Edward and Charlie.

Rosalie quickly responded. "That Edward and Bella slept together this weekend. She thinks what is going on with her is because she is pregnant. How ridiculous is that? To think that Bella slept with your brother, that is just hilarious." Then she burst into laughter once again when she notices Charlie in the room. "Oh….Hey Chief Swan."

"Hello Rosalie, it's always nice to see you." Charlie awkwardly replied.

Rosalie waved at Charlie before going to Emmett's side and giving him a hug and kiss. "I missed you." She not so quietly whispered into his ear. "I missed you more." He whispered back. They look so in love and I almost feel guilty spying in on their display of affections. Almost.

Embarrassed beyond belief I pull the covers over my head.

"Bella uncover your head. What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Did you not hear what Rose just spilled out?"

"Yea, but we didn't have sex this weekend. And you are pregnant. She is just having a hard time believing it." Edward tries to comfort me.

"You better not have had sex in my house this weekend. There better not be anymore sex at all until the either of you get married." With a furious look on his face, Charlie plopped down in the wooden chair closest to the door, ready to make an escape at any time.

"Don't worry dad, Edward was the perfect gentleman this weekend." I reply from underneath my blankets.

"You mean Bella really is pregnant?" Rose asked in a very confused tone. I slowly removed the covers from my head and looked back to where she was.

"Yes Rosalie she is 15 weeks pregnant." Edward told Rosalie as recognition crossed her face. "The baby is a boy and yes it is mine." He finished.

"When did you find this out Bella?" Rose asked with a hint bewilderment in her voice.

"What, she found out last week and then told you Saturday, right Edward?" Emmett added to the conversation.

"You knew about this?" Rosalie asked Emmett as she pointed in my direction.

"Yeah, I found out yesterday when dad and Edward were arguing."

Pouting her lips and crossing her arms across her chest, Rose asked, "Who else knows?"

"Mom, Dad, Charlie, Sue Clearwater, Me, of course Bella and Edward, Alice and now that you and Jasper are home I'm sure pixie chick has already told him. She can't keep shit from him." Emmett told her.

Gasping. "You mean I'm the last to know? How could I be the last to know?" Rosalie whined as she turned in my direction.

"Rose I didn't find out until Tuesday and I thought it was best that after I told my dad, Edward be the next to know. That's how it worked Saturday I told Edward then Sunday we both told his parents." With a disappointed tone I finished "After I left the Cullen's house that is when Emmett and Alice found out."

Edward mouthed sorry to me and I replied with a kind smile.

"What day is it?" I asked. I know I lost consciousness but I'm not sure how long I was out for.

"It's Tuesday" Edward tells me.

"Tuesday? I was out for nearly 2 days? What time is it? Why are you guys not at school?" I am totally shocked at the fact that I have been out for almost 2 days.

"Whoa, Bella calm down one question at a time. The time is 2:48 pm that is why Em and I are here, we don't have a fifth period class. Alice and Jazz will be here at about 3:30, when they get out of school. Rose skipped school the past 2 days because she wanted to be the first to see you when you woke up. I don't think she has left this room for longer than to go to the restroom." Edward explained to me.

"What is wrong with me? Has anyone figured it out yet?" I ask. I am excited to find out what is going on with my body. "Please tell me it's nothing to do with the baby." I finish as I drop my hand on my belly and lightly rub over my bump.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, you however are another story. Let me go find my dad, he can better explain what is wrong and what they are doing to fix it." Edward kissed me on my forehead, then stepped out the door to go find his father.

"Hey I'm gonna go with Edward to find dad. I'll be back shortly." Emmett said to Rosalie. With a peck on the lips he too was gone.

"Wow Bella you are really having a baby. This is so hard to believe."

"Tell me about it." Charlie thru in.

"Tell me, when did it happen. Obviously over 3 months ago but when were you and Edward, ya know, together?" Rose quietly questioned.

"I'm out of here Bells I do not want to hear how my only daughter got in the condition she is in now. I've already got your new test results from earlier today so I'm gonna head home. If you need me tonight call me on my cell phone I'll keep it by the bed." With a kiss on my forehead dad turned to leave.

"Okay dad, have a good day at work tomorrow, don't worry about me and I'll see you after work. Right?"

"Sure thang. I'll call you sometime in the morning. Love you Bells. Bye Rosalie."

"Bye" Rose and I both called out as Charlie left the room.

"Okay spill it!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Fidgeting with my gown, I look up and told her about Edward and I going to the meadow and spending that evening together. I don't give her all of the details, for that she is a little ticked off, but she is satisfied with what I told her.

"So that is the only time you two have slept together? Ugh.. That is what you were dreaming about the morning you woke Alice and I up with your moaning. Oh dear God Bella that is so hilarious and gross at the same time. I washed those sheets after you left you know that right. We didn't need the next guest sleeping in your remnants." She said the last part with a wrinkled up nose.

"Yes that is the only time Edward and I have slept together." I replied.

"Are y'all going to do it again? I mean, it's not like you can get pregnant." Rose asks with a sly smile spreading across her face.

"I don't know. We only began our relationship on Saturday."

"S0."

"Rose we are not like you and Emmett."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two have sex all the time. I can't imagine Edward being the type to want sex as much as Emmett does, even if they are brothers. And you have the sex drive of a rabbit. I swear sometimes you are worse than most men about it."

"This girl can't help what she wants." Rose laughed out as she pointed a finger at the center of her chest.

After several minutes of laughter Carlisle and Edward came into the room.

"Rose, Emmett is waiting for you down the hall in the waiting room on the left." Carlisle told her.

Giving me a bear hug and kissing me on the cheek Rose told me goodbye, grabbed her things and left.

"So what's the verdict Doctor Cullen?" I asked it a rather chipper voice. I was glad to finally be finding out what is wrong with me.

"Well Bella the initial blood work came back saying you have a sever case of gestational diabetes. We thought that was the extent of it, it explained all of your symptoms. Then, when the new blood work came back this morning showing you are in the beginning stages of liver failure it really shocked me. It is early and we can give you medications to slow the progress but they are risky to the baby. The good thing is you are no longer in your first trimester so the medicine will not have much effect on the baby's development of the major organs but it may slow down it's brain and lung development." Carlisle explained.

"What caused the liver failure? The gestational diabetes or something else?" I asked.

Taking my hand, Carlisle continued with his explanation. "I have already begun your treatment for the gestational diabetes with insulin shots that you will continue after you leave the hospital. The diabetes is still a likely possibility for the liver failure, however sometimes when a woman is pregnant her body can go hay wire and all sorts of things can go wrong with her organs for really no reason at all. Sometimes these problems can carry on for a long time even after the birth of the baby, unlike the gestational diabetes that will go away almost immediately after giving birth. The sad thing about the liver failure is that when one organ starts to lose function then it usually causes a chain reaction in several different organs."

Edward has an unknown emotion playing on his face. "Lets hope this is just a freak occurrence and will heal on its' own. She doesn't need to start the medicines right away does she?" Edward asked his father.

"Yea she really should start taking them in the next day or so. Bella I'll give you tonight to think about it and ask questions. I will be here at the hospital all night so don't hesitate to find me if you need me. You should know that if you refuse to take the medicine that your liver failure will get worse and it will cause other organs to go into failure as well. If you would like I can get Alice to bring you a laptop to the hospital so you can do your own research on liver failure, if that would help you in your decision." He replied.

"Yea, I would like that. Do you think she would mind stopping by my house to pick me up a few things?" I ask him.

"No I'm sure she will. I'll let her know to get enough to last you through the week. If you start the meds tomorrow I will keep you for 3 days afterwards to make sure you respond to them properly. I'm going to call her now. Do you want her to bring you something to eat as well or would you like to call down to the cafeteria?"

"Just tell her to stop by and grab me something on the way. Thanks Carlisle for all your help." I tell him. I truly am grateful for all of the help he has already given me and all that he will give.

"Your welcome." With that he closed the door behind him and left Edward and me to discuss what to do next.

Several minutes, possibly an hour, has passed with the both of us in deep, deep thought before Edward broke the silence.

"So are you going to take the medication or not?" He asked in a somewhat harsh tone.

"I'm not sure. Tonight after everyone leaves I will get on the laptop and do some research. Weigh the pros and cons type of thing. If the benefits out weight the risks then, yea, I will start the medicine in the morning. If they don't and the risk is greater then I may try to wait it out and when the liver failure is more, then begin the treatment." I'm not sure what to think right now about all of this. So I have two different conditions, they may be linked and they may not. The medication to treat the liver failure will slow down the baby's brain and lung development but it will also slow down the liver failure and possibly save my life. Now I'm anxious for Alice to get here with the laptop so I can look up these conditions and get the statistics on the medications.

Bringing me back from my thoughts Edward says, "I'm going to go get a fresh change of clothes and my toothbrush. I'm staying with you tonight."

"Edward you have school tomorrow, you don't need to stay here. I'll be okay by myself."

"No, I'm staying and nothing you can say will change that." He declares as he gets up from his seat and walks over to me. Placing his hand behind my neck he pulls me towards him pressing his lips to mine in a bruising kiss.

"I guess I'll see you later then." I replied.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours." With that he left me with only my thoughts to entertain me.

**AN: I am officially finished with this story so I will be posting the rest of the chapters rather quickly. I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I did writing it. Now go give me a review please.**


	19. Trying to figure it all out

Chapter 18 -Trying to figure it all out.

**BPOV**

I had a lot to think about that night. Alice and Jasper had come by and brought all the things I asked for. It felt nice to have my own gown on instead of the hospital attire that was provided for me and to be able to brush my teeth. Ahh.. how refreshing, you never know how much you really appreciate brushing your teeth until you have to go days with out it. After running a brush through my hair the best I could, I resorted to pulling it up in a sloppy ponytail at the back of my neck. When the nurse that came in, after Alice and Jasper left, she said she would help me the next morning with a shower. I was in dyer need of a shower; it had been 3 days since the last time I had felt the relief of warm water cascading down my body. I couldn't wait.

As I sat in my bed looking at the black laptop that was sitting in my lap I wondered back to what Carlisle had said about the medication I needed to take and what he said about the liver failure.

" _sometimes when a woman is pregnant her body can go hay wire and all sorts of things can go wrong with her organs for really no reason at all"_

"_Well Bella the initial blood work came back saying you have a sever case of gestational diabetes"_

"_new blood work came back this morning showing you are in the beginning stages of liver failure"_

"_the medicine will not have much effect on the baby's development of the major organs but it may slow down it's brain and lung development"_

"_The sad thing about the liver failure is that when one organ starts to lose function then it usually causes a chain reaction in several different organs." _

Could whatever this liver failure was doing to my body be causing my little boy harm? What would the meds they wanted to put me on do to him? Why me? Why now? Carlisle said he wasn't really positive of what caused the liver failure to begin. Was it something I did that caused this to happen or was it just some freak occurrence like Edward had suggested? Questions assaulted my thoughts as I opened up the computer and began searching for my much needed answers.

First off the gestational diabetes. I knew a little about what the condition was from a pamphlet I had read from my care packet that I had received from Dr. Cullen's office. I knew it only happened while a woman was pregnant and that it usually went away within 24-48 hours after giving birth. I knew I would run a risk of having a larger than normal baby and I knew that if I was on medication for it then, that I would be on it until I had the baby. What I didn't know was what kind of diet I would be restricted to. Carlisle had yet to tell me just how bad my levels were, though he did mention that he had to put me on insulin shots to get it under control.

I hated the thought of having to be on a strict diet but I would do it if it meant keeping the baby safe and sound.

After my Google search satisfied my needs for the gestational diabetes I proceeded to seek out more knowledge about the liver failure. Once I found the web page I found helpful information on liver failure. Nothing specifically involving liver failure and pregnancy but helpful information none the less. The site said that there were several causes for liver failure. The most likely cause of the rapid developing liver failure, like I had, was a virus that when treated would go away and the liver would repair itself. It had me wondering if Carlisle had thought to check me for the same virus. I made a metal note to ask Carlisle later tonight when he came by to check on me. No need to call him here now. Finishing up my research, I quickly checked my emails, and then returned a few that I had received from concerned friends from school. As I shutdown the computer my nurse came into the room.

"Good evening Miss Swan." She greeted me.

"I guess so." I replied with a frown while placing the computer on the table beside my bed.

"Why the long face Miss Swan. How are you feeling?" She asked as she pulled a key board from underneath the computer screen.

"Oh I feel fine. I'm just bummed out a little. I did some research about the gestational diabetes and this liver failure that Doctor Cullen told me I have and now I'm just trying to digest what I read." I told her.

"Find anything interesting?" She asked in passing.

"I found a few things about the diabetes but not so much about liver failure. Do you know if the lab checked me for a virus or something like that?" I figured if they tested me for it then surly the results would be in my file and she would have access to them.

"I'm not sure Miss Swan," "Bella please." "I'm not sure whether they tested you for a virus or not Miss Bella, and I'm sorry but until Doctor Cullen gets out of surgery I don't even have a way of checking."

With a puzzled expression I asked, "Why do you have to wait until Doctor Cullen gets out of surgery?" As far as I knew they kept patient files with the patient's room.

"I know it sounds crazy but Doctor Cullen said your case was a special one and he would be keeping your chart with him at all times and we were to call him regarding any and everything concerning you. He said 'If I have her chart then it insures you have to consult me for any treatment she needs or any complications she may have.' I thought it was a little far fetched myself but he's the doctor." She finished, giving a shrug of her shoulders.

After toying with my tubes and monitors and taking my blood pressure she turned back to me and asked if she could get me anything and I told her no. She then wished me a good night, telling me to get plenty of rest that was what would help me and the baby the best right now. With a nod of my head she left. Shortly after she left my room I heard another knock at the door. A little frustrated knowing the nurse just told me to get plenty of sleep and now she was knocking on my door again, I rudely yelled out, "Come in." Then mumbled under my breath, "It's not like, I can stop you".

Peeping from around the door Edward asked, "Can I come in?"

"Yea, Of course." I replied, a dark crimson blush covering my face. If I had known it was him who was at the door I would have been a little nicer when I answered.

"How are you feeling? I brought you some contraband." He said as he held up a grocery bag containing a family size bag of Doritos and a six pack of Dr. Pepper. I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face when I seen he was sneaking in my favorites.

Pointing to the bag in his hand, "I'm sure those are not in my new diet. How did you know those are my favorites?"

"You don't tell, I won't tell. I called Alice on my way back here, she told me." He replied with a devilish grin on his face.

"You're bad" I said, unable to stop the blush that once again was consuming my skin.

"Or so I've been told. Here you better start devouring this stuff before we get busted and they take it all away. Carlisle said he wanted you on your new diet plan first thing in the morning."

"Yuck! Do you know how much I hate the idea of a diet plan? It is going to totally suck that I can't even have a bag of Doritos until after this baby is born. Who would have thought that something this little could raise as much ruckus as it has?" I stated while rubbing my hand over the small bump that now resided between my hips.

"I know. I can't believe that your belly will grow to be bigger than a basket ball. You are going to be huge!" Edward said pointing at my belly. I know that is how it is suppose to happen but the thought of the skin across my belly stretching out enough to cover a baseball let alone a basket ball just scares the hell out of me. My body will never be the same after this.

"Shut up I don't want to hear that stuff. Just let me deal with it when it happens."

"Sorry, I was just meaning that it will be so cool to know that inside your huge ball shaped belly will be our son growing and developing and waiting to meet us. I'm kind of excited." Edward sat his duffle bag in the bathroom, and then got comfortable in the recliner next to me.

"Yeah, I guess I am too." I took the bag of goodies from him and began munching on the chips and chugging the Dr. Pepper. It was so good. Before I knew it I had consumed nearly half a bag of Doritos.

"Hey save some for me." I handed the bag over to him before I finished my Dr. Pepper.

Rolling over to my side to better watch Edward's expressions, I asked, "Has your dad told you anything he hasn't told me? You know about what all is wrong with me." When Edward is lying or avoiding the truth he tends to scrunch his face up without knowing he is doing it.

With a confident look on his face he replied "Nope, he's only told me what he's told you." That shot my theory that maybe Carlisle had told Edward more then me. It looked like I was only going to get the answers to my questions by calling Carlisle to come up.

"I'm thinking I may call your dad up soon to answer a few questions for me. I'm not going to be able to sleep until I have some answers to my questions. Did you know that your father is carrying my chart everywhere with him? Even into surgery."

"Wow, I knew he wanted to know everything that happened concerning you but I didn't know he had gone to that extreme. I think he's finally grasping the fact that I love you and you and I are going to have a baby and now he just wants to be able to keep both you and the baby as safe as possible. I heard mom on the phone with him this evening and she told him she knew he would come around eventually because the baby was his grandchild and he would love it regardless of the conditions in which it was born." Taking a sip from his Dr. Pepper can he continued, "I had a message when I got home, it was from your dad saying he wanted me to come in and talk with him. I'm not sure but I think he may want to talk to me about the job opening in the office. It's only an errand boy position in the evenings after school and on weekends but it's my foot in the door. You know I hope to join the force after I graduate, right?"

"Yea I've heard you mention it a time or two. That's great, if my dad can refrain from killing you. He is still not too excited about the fact that I am pregnant with your child. I mean he likes you and all but he's…he's just being a dad I suppose. Do you want to go find your dad or would you rather I have him paged?"

"Just have him paged. The labor and delivery parking lot was packed so I can only imagine what or where he is at right now. I don't want to be no closer to that place than I have to be right now. I'm sure I'll spend plenty of time there later but for now I'll keep my distance."

Laughing at Edward's obvious fear of the maternity ward I push the button to for the nurse's station. After asking them to page Dr. Cullen, Edward and I continued to talk about trivial things like what the weather was like and whether or not the school would excuse my absences. Several hours later Carlisle was able to break away from his work to answer my questions. He said that the first test showed no signs of a virus but that it would be a good idea to have them check it again since the liver issue didn't show up until later. He also informed me about what my diet plan would be like. He kept with much of the same foods I already liked he just took out all of my sodas, bread and any other junk food I ate, then added a ton of fresh fruits and vegetables.

Once Carlisle was done explaining and answering my questions, he left, then Edward and I settled down to get some much needed rest. For him sleep came easy, for me, not so much. I tossed and turned for a couple of hours before finally giving up on sleep and decided to watch television. That didn't last long before the noise woke poor Edward up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes in a feeble attempt to get awake, with little success. "What's wrong? Why are you watching tv? It's like 2 in the morning"

"I still can't sleep." I complained.

"Here, scoot over" He said as he climbed into the bed with me. "I'll sing to you and rub your back until you fall asleep." With that he began singing lullabies and rubbing soothing circles on my back. Whatever I had done to deserve someone as good as Edward, I was sure glad that I did it. Sleep soon found me and lulled me into wonderful dreams about the hot, sexy, green eyed guy, with a serious case of bed head that lay just behind me.

The next morning I awoke only to find that my snuggle partner was gone, off to school I guessed. Looking for the clock I noticed that it was already 10 o'clock. Man, I really slept late this morning.

Finding the nurse button on the side of the bed I pushed it. When the voice came through the speakers I asked if it was time for my shower, she told me she would send my nurse in to help me and shortly after she appeared in my room. The shower was wonderful despite the fact that I had to leave the door open so my tubing didn't get kinked. When the shower was over and I was dressed in a clean gown, I dismissed the nurse and finished with my ritual grooming habits. While I was still in the bathroom the nurse must have changed the sheets on my bed because when I stepped back into my room my bed was neatly made and my pillow fluffed.

I climbed back into the bed and quickly found the remote. The View was on TV, and I love those women they are freaking hilarious. My day went by rather slowly until Rose showed up after school. Then all the 'fun' began again.

**AN: Five more chapters to go. Woo Hoo!! Review Now Please.**


	20. chapter 19

Chapter 19-

"What the hell do you mean not telling me? Me, your best friend, me!" Rose exclaimed as she paced from the door to the window.

"Sorry, I really intended on telling you and Alice at the same time, after you got back from your grandmother's house. Honest. But Carlisle told Emmett, and then Emmett convinced Edward to tell Alice. After he told her she came over to my house to confront me about it and that's when I passed out. There wasn't much I could do after that." I said, holding up my hand in a girl scout's honor, to show the truth in my words. Aggravated with my gesture Rose gave me the finger and continued her tirade.

"I just don't understand why you thought you couldn't tell me or Alice about sleeping with Edward. That is totally gross by the way. He never looks clean with his black and dirt brown converse, and tattered jeans, shirts that are never ironed and hair that is never combed thru. It's just gross." She rolled her eyes "If I would have known about you and Edward I could have told you exactly why you were getting fat. You know you're only gonna get fatter from here on out. It's time for that thing to really start growing." She finished up by poking her finger in my gut.

"Ouch that hurt" I pouted as I rubbed my hand over my belly.

"Sorry but sometimes the truth just hurts." She snubbed as she crossed the room to gaze out the window

"Why are you being so mean to me? I'm sick you know? You're supposed to be nice to people when they're sick." I was just a little infuriated that she wasn't being more sympathetic towards me.

Rolling her eyes again she said, "Please don't tell me you're going to use the 'I'm sick' card for the rest of your pregnancy. You'll be a total bitch if you do. I can't believe this! You are pregnant. What about our 5 year plan? Did you forget about that?"

The five year plan was something Rose, Alice and myself came up with for after we graduated high school. We all three planned on going to Harvard University. But before we went we planned on taking a year off from school to travel Europe. I wanted to go for the museums and educational aspect of the area, Alice for the fashion venues of course, and Rosalie for the around the clock freaky Euro parties. We planned on everyone staying together the whole while we were there, so that meant our trip would entail equal time spent on every event we attended. After our year in Europe we were going to start our college careers. I was going to be an English major because I love books and writing. Alice's majors would be Fashion and Design and Event planning, she loves anything that involves colors and fabric. Rosalie's was going to be a lawyer, a damn good lawyer at that. She was really the reason Alice and I were going to Harvard. Fashion and Design, Event Planning and an English major were degrees that Alice and I could easily obtain from most any University.

While away at college we would live together in an off campus apartment. Rose's Dad had already agreed to pay for it while we were all in school. Rose's dad was a big bank hot shot; he was like a CEO or something like that. While finishing up our 5 year plan at college we were going to host parties and attend parties and hang out every chance we got. We knew that once we graduated college we would all go our separate ways. I would probably come back to Forks to teach and take care of my dad. Alice would probably be off to New York or LA, somewhere where fashion was big and events were in high demand. And Rosalie would be off to be and executive lawyer for her dad's chain of banks. Life would be great and we would get back together every chance we got. I guess I really did shoot that plan all to hell.

"No Rose I didn't forget about our five year plan. We're just going to have to make some alterations to it. Like I may not be able to go to Harvard with you and Alice. We can still tour Europe; I'll just have to take the baby with us."

"Sure, like that will work. 'Um..excuse me sir. Can I bring my baby into the bar? Yea even if that kid's on the tit I doubt they'd let you in with it." She said giving me another roll of her eyes.

"I wasn't thinking about the bars." I said as I looked down to my lap. I guess the baby would change most everything I had planned for. I hadn't given much thought to stuff like that when I found out that I was pregnant.

Frowning I continued, "So things will have to be different. It doesn't really matter as long as we all get into college and graduate. I'm not giving my baby up just so we can live out a stupid five year plan that we created our freshman year. Edward and I want this child and we will raise it best we can. You just need to shut up about all of this and find another topic."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes at me yet again; I hate the way she fucking rolls her eyes at me. "I don't want you to give up the baby and good luck getting Edward to stick around when that crying, screaming brat gets here." She paused to take a deep breath then continued "Though, I still can't wrap my head around you being pregnant, I can try to be supportive of you, as long as your demands aren't to extreme. Don't get me wrong, I hate the fact that you are pregnant but I can't go back in time and educate you about sex. To be honest I thought you knew enough about sex to not get pregnant, but obviously not. …….. So, I was told it's a boy. Have you thought of any names for the little snot yet?"

"Thanks, I think, for offering your support to me. I'm sure I'll need it eventually. Rose I don't want you to hate me because I am pregnant. I want you to go on this journey with me I want your uncanny advise and your crude humor. I want us to stay friends and still hang out and do stuff together and I don't want you to complain every time I mention the baby or buy something for him. And no, I haven't thought of names for him yet. I think that is something Edward and I should do together when it gets closer to time for delivery."

"Oh Bella," Tears welled up in her eyes as she came over and wrapped me in a hug. "I love you and I could never hate you for any reason even this baby. I'm just…just..I don't know, jealous I guess is the right word to use. I just don't know how to accept that I will have to share your attention with someone else. You know the fit I pitched on you when you started dating Jacob. I just knew then, that you would quit doing things with us and stop calling me and Alice, and shopping with us but you didn't most everything stayed the same. I know with the baby and Edward in your life our time will be limited with you and I just need time to adjust to it. I will and when I do, we'll be okay. I just don't want you to ever forget that Alice and I are your girls and we'll always have your back, just don't forget about us. Okay?"

"Rose you're choking me" I sputter out "Oh, Sorry." She released me from her tight hold.

"I love you, too Rose. You and Alice are my best friends and I will always make time for you both and I could never forget about either of you, even after the baby gets here." We were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey girls what are you two chatting about?" Emmett asked as he walked into my room, donned in a doctor's lab coat equipped with a stethoscope around his neck.

"Why, hello Dr. Cullen can we help you?" Rose playfully asked as she sauntered across the room and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing a kiss to the inside of his neck.

Throwing my hand up in a wave I gave him a, "Hey Emmett". Without looking at me he waved back.

"So Doctor Cullen are you making your rounds now?" Rose asked as she continued her assault on his neck.

"Um.. Yes..Yes I am." Emmett continued with the playful banter.

"Well, that is sweet of you." Rose pulled back and gave him a light pat on the shoulder, showing her approval.

"You look a little flush Miss Hale, are you feeling well today?" He asked as he ran his finger across her exposed cleavage.

"You know now that I think about it, I am feeling a little under the weather today." Rose timidly looked down. Yea, like there was a timid bone in her body, whatever!

"Well Miss Hale maybe I should give you a once over to make sure everything is still in working order." Emmett said as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"That would be wonderful. When will you be done with your rounds Doctor Cullen, so that I may make my appointment?" Rose asked, a sheepish grin playing across her face.

"Kitten how are you feelin?" He turned to me for a brief moment.

"I got to take a shower today and my blood work showed I do have a virus, so I'm pretty good actually" I happily replied. My shower was wonderful. Then after that, I got the good news that my blood work did in fact show I had a virus that could affect my liver. So Carlisle was going to treat me for the virus before considering that I start the liver failure medication. I was thankful for that blessing.

"Good I'm glad to hear that." He turned back to Rose who was still staring at him. "Okay I'm done, you ready to go. I saw a janitors' closet down the hall and to the left. That should work just fine for my little examination." I blushed at Emmett's forwardness in getting Rose to be alone with him. God only knows what they would be doing in that closet.

"Bella I think I'm going to scat out of here. I'll see you tomorrow." Rose said giving me a friendly half wave as she followed Emmett to the door.

"Okay. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I laughed out as images, of the janitor walking in on them, flashed in my mind.

What to do now? I wondered. No sooner did that thought enter my head then Jacob walked into my room, acting like he owned the place.

"You know, I heard the strangest thing last night." He said as he walked over to the window that over looked the hospital parking lot.

"What's that?" I ask, quite sure he has just found out that I am pregnant.

"That you are pregnant. Is it true?" Ah yes he must have heard from his father. I was sure Charlie had already told Billy about me being pregnant.

"Yes" I simply replied. If he was going to play the 'I don't give a shit' card then I was too.

"Don't you think I should have heard that from you instead of my dad?" He asked as though he had any concern with my child.

"I don't know, maybe if it had anything to do with you, which it doesn't." I coldly answered.

"It doesn't? How do you figure? We did have sex whether you remember it or not and I didn't use a condom, so there is a possibility that, that baby is mine." He pointed to me.

"No it's not yours, I had an ultrasound and it showed the baby to be further along than when you and I had sex." I defended.

"So it's true you did sleep with Fuckward before you had sex with me? You know I would have loved you more. I still do."

"Don't call him that, his name is Edward, and yes I had had sex with Edward a few weeks before you and I did it, so it is Edwards' baby. The ultrasound suggested that I am about 15 weeks pregnant." I said in a defiant manner

"Yea, but I was a big baby, the baby could just be big too." He offered.

"It could be but I don't think so. The dates match to close to when I had sex with Edward"

"So you figured you just wouldn't tell me either way?"

"I didn't think you would care even if it was yours." I said, because right then I was really beginning to get pissed off at him.

"Since when have I never cared about you Bella? When we were little I looked out for you when no one else would. I've always cared about you and your safety." He never acted like it.

"Wow I never knew you felt that way. Thanks, I guess." I felt a little embarrassed about my mental tirade from earlier. It really shocked me to hear that he actually cared more for me than I realized. There went my beliefs that I was a fairly perceptive person.

"You're welcome. I've never kept my feelings a secret from you. I think the first time I told you I loved you was when we were like six years old, at Seth's 3rd birthday party. I remember you wore that cute little hot pink halter top sun dress. I think I got my first ever woody that day." He sounded sincere, how ridiculous.

He couldn't get a woody at six years old. Could he? "Shut up you did not you were only six years old. Six year olds don't get woodys, they're too young."

"Whatever. I developed early. The point is, I have liked you for a long time. And words can't describe how happy I was when you agreed to be my girlfriend. At first I wanted to spend every available moment with you and then you started spending a lot of your time with that stupid pixie and that blond bitch. I didn't want to intrude on your girl time so I hung out more with Quil and Seth, they felt like I had been neglecting them anyways. When you called and invited me and my friends to Blondie's house for that party, I thought it would be time for us to spend together but when we got there Emmett challenged me, and well you know how I am when I'm challenged, I couldn't pass it up. And then you came to me and insisted I come with you upstairs I was like 'woohoo, I don't know where straight forward Bella came from, but I like her.'" He raised his hands over his head and pretended to cheer. "And I was more than willing to do what ever you wanted me to do, but then when I was just getting a good rhythm going you called out that assholes' name and it crushed me. I was furious, and no I don't intend to apologize, so don't think that I'm going to. I have never been as mad at you as I was in that moment. Not even when you killed my goldfish Bob."

I couldn't help but snicker at his Bob reference. Bob was a goldfish that he had when we were like ten years old. He cried like a baby when that fish died. He made me stand over the toilet and give it a eulogy; it was so funny at the time.

"That goldfish was a girl. I tried to tell you that a million times and you wouldn't listen to me. It wasn't my fault that the stupid fish died while I was trying to show you her vagina."

He rolled his eyes at me and continued on about Bob the fish. "Bella all fish have buttholes, how did you think all that poop use to get in the tank? It wasn't a vagina."

"I know now, but I didn't then." I covered my mouth to hide my giggles. It was apparent the Bob was still a touchy subject for Jacob.

"Enough reminiscing. Now tell me what's going on with you and the baby. Until I know for sure that the kid's not mine I'm gonna keep a check on you. I'll stop by your house a couple days a week just to make sure you have everything you need." He said as he took the seat next to my bed.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Jake. I'm sort of in a relationship with Edward." I told him. I didn't want him getting the idea that we would ever be a couple again, because we wouldn't.

"What? I don't remember us breaking up." He looked at me in faux disbelief.

"That's odd, I remember the weeks of silence from you very well." Take that bi-o-tch.

"Sorry bout that. I was taking time to get my head back straight. I should have called or something I know." He actually sounded sorrowful in his apology.

"Ye' think? I sat there by the phone and waited for your call for a few days and then after 5 days when even my dad didn't say anything about seeing you, talking to you or your dad not saying anything to me about you, I figured you had moved on and never wanted to speak to me again. But just so you know I probably would have broken up with you after that day regardless, whether I would have called out Edwards name or not." I wanted him to fully understand that my mind was a million miles away from where he was in my life at the time.

"Why is that?" He asked, looking at me with condescending eyes.

"Cause I didn't love you the way I thought I should have loved you in order to have sex with you. And the main reason I couldn't love you like I should have was because I couldn't get Edward out of my head. I was falling in love with him and I didn't even realize it." I was being as truthful as I could possible have been. I didn't want to give him false hope for the future.

"Ohh that hurt Bells" He said holding his heart with both hands. "I know you loved me a little or else you wouldn't have put up with all you did from me."

"I may have loved you a little but it was only a smidgen in comparison to how much I love Edward." Honesty, Honesty, Honest. I chanted to myself.

"I'm gonna show you, you love me more than you think."

"How…" Before I could get the words out to question his futile attempts at getting the response he wanted from me, he crossed the room and had his lips pressed against mine in a fierce and forceful kiss. It was rough and solid. Slowly he forced my lips open with his tongue. I hated the fact that he was forcing himself on me like this. I just told him I didn't like him in this type of way, so why was he kissing me?

Wait why am I beginning to move my lips insink with his?

A warm feeling begins to flood my body and my lips start to soften against his as he pushes and pulls his lips against mine. His hand comes up and caresses the side of my face. Then..

BAM.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Jumping away from Jacob's warm lips and wiping my arm across my face, I pull my blankets up to over my chest in a very protective manner, like I was hiding something.

Edward had come in the door while Jacob and I were engrossed in our kiss. Our kiss that didn't mean anything to me. That was only a kiss.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell I just walked in on?" He looked furious, like he wanted to punch Jacob in the face.

"Nothing Edward, it was nothing" I said for a better lack of words. It was definitely something, what I was not sure of, but it was something.

"Sorry Eddie boy I was just telling Bella that she loves me more than she realizes. She didn't believe me, so I had to show her. I think it worked too. Look at the blush that is all over her body. I bet it's even covers her perky little tits." Jacob was an arrogant son of a bitch. I hoped Edward would rip him a new butthole.

"You asshole, touch her breast and I'll kill you, I swear I will. What is this mutt talking about Bella?" Oh shit how did I respond to that?

The best way I could. "He was just spouting out crap about how he has loved me since we were six and I told him I didn't feel the same but I guess he thought by kissing me it would change that. Why don't you break his neck and prove him wrong." I crossed my arms over my chest and began pouting.

"What she said only it wasn't a bunch of crap, it was really how I felt. But you wouldn't know anything about that. Would you? And you just try to brake my neck, Stone Cold and I'll rip you limb from limb." He just wouldn't quit, would he?

"You don't know a thing about what I know and I think it's about time for you to leave mongrel. So get out and don't be back here around Bella or my child. You understand me?"

"How do you know that child's yours?" Jacob yelled over my words.

"Edward you are being absolutely rude. There is no need for all of this" I said waving my hand in the air in an aggravated manner. I hated what Jacob was saying to just to piss Edward off, but Edward didn't need to be so bad-mannered. I had never seen him be less than a gentleman to even his worst enemy.

"What? Do you want him here? Because if you want him here then I'm not going to stay. I've never liked him and after walking in this room and seeing him with his paws all over you and his tongue down your throat all I really want is to beat his face in. But I want because in some twisted way I can see in your eyes that you are still friends with him even after all he has done to you in the past few months."

"You want to take this outside Fuckward? I'll take you on in the parking lot just me against you." Jacob challenged.

Edward gave the thought much consideration before finally answering. "No I'm a better man than to fight with the likes of you. Bella call me when this piece of trash leaves and I might come back. Though, I'll have to think about it."

With that Edward stomped to the door, and then slammed it as he left. Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into?

"Jacob I think it's time for you to leave as well." I told him. I no longer felt comfortable being alone in the same room with him. What I really wanted was for Edward to come back.

I turned my head to the side when Jacob tried once again to kiss me. He got the hint and left my room. As soon as the door clicked I picked up the phone, I had to call the one person who might be able to help me get Edward back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Because I love you, I give you Chapter 20**

**EPOV**

"FrickiFrack…FrakenFurcker…MotherFucker" I all but shouted out as I pounded the hill of my hand roughly into the wall.

"Mr. Cullen I'm sorry but you're going to have to keep it down and if your father has to pay to repair that wall he is not going to be happy with you." A nurse from the nurse station called out.

"WHAT?! Oh……… Sorry." I apologized. She wasn't the reason for my anger, the mutt with his hands all over Bella was. The mutt who had his tongue down her throat and his hands all over her body. That is suppose to be my body. Her hands on his face. "Damnit!!" It should have been my face she was caressing not his.

"_Nothing Edward, it was nothing"_

It sure as hell looked to be more than that. Her eyes closed and her head slightly leaned to the left allowing him better access. I hadn't even kissed Bella like that and she was my girlfriend. Surely she doesn't have a thing for him. He was forcing her, that's it. I should have drug his sorry ass out by his nappy hair and just beat the shit out of him right then and there.

"What the hell is taking this damn elevator so long?" I asked while I impatiently waited for it to reach the 3rd floor.

I can't believe what I just witnessed. I can't believe she would even let him in the room.

And what the hell was _"How do you know that child's yours?" _about? I know how the damn baby is mine. I fucked her you retard. I popped her cherry. I took her virginity. I gave her the best sex of her life, THAT's how I know the baby is mine.

"Oh God, I've got to get out of here. WHERE IS THE DAMN ELEVATOR?" I did scream that time. I was so frustrated. I really needed to escape the hell hole that housed my life for that moment.

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Emmett yelled from the crack that the closet door created when it came open. What the hell was Emmett doing in the damn closet?

"Nothing I've just got to get out of here NOW!"

"Take the stairs dude. You're interrupting my groove." Emmett shouted back at me.

"What the hell are you doing in that closet? Get out of there, I need you. Let's go get drunk."

"Um..Well.." Emmett stuttered. "He's busy right now" An aggravated female voice came from inside the closet. Damn him. "Maybe later man, I've got a new job and I've still got a few things to inspect in here." He gave me a sly smile and wagged his eyebrows at me. Then he stepped back through the threshold of the closet, closing the door behind him.

That bastard, here I stood obviously very upset and he wouldn't break away from his fuck of the day to help his only brother out. Why I wasn't an only child I'll never know.

The damn elevator finally opened allowing me my escape from hell.

Once in the parking lot I got in my Volvo and sped away. Where I was going, was just as good as your guess as it was mine. I had no idea, all I knew was I needed to think, I needed to get away from Forks and Bella and anything baby and everything Jacob Black. I was on the brink of possibly killing the latter so it was best if I kept far away from him until I calmed down a little, if that were even possible.

I decided that a quick stop by my house would be appropriate considering I wasn't sure when I would be returning. I ran in to grab my overnight bag and a few essentials, only to find my very worried mother standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Edward, son, tell me what happened. Your father called and said you left Bella's room very upset. He said you cursed at members of his nursing staff and at the elevator. By the time he finally made it up to Bella's room you were long gone and she was in tears and hyperventilating. What happened? Why are you two fighting?"

I couldn't respond I was too mad and opening my mouth meant spilling my heartache to my mother and she wasn't going to be a part of the mess that had been created. I walked around her determined to go upstairs and get what I needed to get out of here. I should have known that move wouldn't deter her from pursuing me.

"Edward Mason Cullen if you don't answer me so help me I will take your car and freeze your bank account. Young man, look at me! What is going on?" She firmly stated as she grabbed hold of my arm preventing me from moving further.

"Listen mom Bella and I are having our differences right now and I need to get away for a little while. Just let me go, I'll come back when I have my head back together, but for right now I have to leave. I can't stand being here in Forks another minute. I'll come back I promise." I told her as I moved from her grasp and continued to pack my bag with essentials. Toothbrush (check), 2Changes of clothes (check, check), Deo (check), petty cash (check).

"Where will you go?"

"I don't really know. I thought maybe Peter and Charlotte's? If not there I've got enough cash to get me a hotel room for a few days. I can live out of my car if I have to. I have just got to get away from everything right now." I coldly replied.

"Don't go to a hotel or live out of your car. You'll be safer at Peter's house, go there. I may be able to sleep at night if I know you are there." Mom pleaded with me.

"I'll have to see where the road takes me. Listen I'll probably miss a lot of school, can you withdraw me while I'm away. Just tell them you are going to home school me or something. I don't really care if you tell them I fell off the face of the earth. I just don't want to get F's for the rest of the semester."

"Son, how long do you intend to be gone? Surly you'll be back in time for finals they're still 3 weeks away. I'll get your work and fax it to Charlotte. She can help you with anything you may not understand. She is teaching her daughters Sarah and Hannah and doing a wonderful job I might add. They will be graduating early, with honors at that." Esme was lost deep in thought and looking out into the twilight that now hung the sky.

"Mom I'm not sure when I'll be back. I could work through this in as little as few days and as much as a few years. I just don't know right now." I was frustrated beyond belief and I really needed to get out of there immediately.

"It can't possibly be that bad." Mom said, putting her hands on her hips in a very defensive way.

"Mom! I fucking walked in on Bella and Jacob Black making out in her hospital bed. You can't tell me it's not that bad. The woman I love and who is carrying my child was fucking kissing my worst enemy. God, I just want to kill him right now." I busted out as I paced the floor in a furious manner. I could no longer contain my anger.

"God didn't cause your anger son. Leave him out of your rant and watch your tongue, your language is hideous" "sorry mom" Giving a big sigh she continued. "Son did you even stick around for an explanation? Or did you blow up in their faces and yell and through punches? You know better than anyone how things can just happen without warrant or cause. Son how quickly you seem to forget, nearly the same thing happened between you and Tanya a few years back."

"No mom we told you nothing happened that day. Brad came in and seen us on the couch together and got mad for absolutely no reason at all. He had no right to hit me. And I did listen to what they had to say. Bella claims that Jacob kissed her and that it meant nothing to her, but she looked just as much in that kiss as that mutt was." I repeated the same excuse Tanya and I had given Brad three years ago. And it was different between Tanya and I, she was never my girlfriend. Nothing serious had happened between Tanya and me, though we did kiss earlier that day I never looked at it as she was cheating on him because it was more of an experimental kiss just to see how it felt.

"Edward did you forget the fact that even though you say nothing happened you both were cuddled together under the same comforter and she was in her night gown. That didn't help your whole 'we're innocent' story. And even though you both swore that nothing was going on Brad's feelings were crushed and he ended up breaking up with Tanya and never giving her another chance. Do you want to be like Brad and never give Bella the benefit of the doubt? You know you will lose her forever if you don't give her the trust that she deserves."

"Why must you make so much sense? I don't need any of your reminders. I'm pissed off right now and I need to leave before I go and find Jacob Black and beat his face in." With that, I grabbed my bag and headed out my door, down the stairs and out to my car.

"Edward please call me son and let me know where you will be. Please don't sleep in your car, it's too dangerous. Just go to Peter's house or find you a nice hotel to stay in. I'll add money to your account in the morning so you will have plenty to get by on. Don't stay gone too long…………And Edward?……….I love you, be safe" With tear filled eyes Esme blew me a kiss, then without waiting for a response she walked back into the house and closed the door leaving me alone to leave in peace.

Peace, yeah right. I mentally scoffed. Ugh, I can't believe this. I tossed my bag into the back seat of the Volvo and got into the car. So what if she was crying. Moms are known for crying when their children leave. It's called empty nest syndrome or something like that, right? "Drive. Just go, once you get on the road and you are driving away it will be easier to not look back and see your mothers' tears." I told myself as I put the car in drive and headed for the road.

The driveway seemed to stretch on forever. Once I was on the road and heading north, thoughts of Bella began to flood my mind. I loved her so much and I barely knew her. Sure we had grown up together and I knew things like she was nearly 8 before she was able to ride a bike by herself, and she hated brussel sprouts and she was the clumsiest person on the face of the planet. I knew things that maybe I shouldn't know, like she first started her period when she was only 10 years old and she was so scared to tell anyone that she hid her soiled clothes in the dumpster behind the police station just so Charlie wouldn't find them and be upset with her. I knew when she had her first kiss from that Mike Newton. It's funny I think even then I had some sort of attraction to Bella because I was so pissed off when I found out that they had kissed. It wasn't any of my business, back then, who she kissed or who kissed her but I still so pissed off at the fact of him. But other than the trivial things I knew from growing up with her I knew nothing about her as her own person. I didn't know what her favorite color was anymore or if her favorite food was still pizza? What she done in her free time when she wasn't with Alice and Rosalie? What books she liked to read and why she liked to read them? I just really didn't know her as well as I wanted to, and if I left her for long enough she would surly turn to Black for comfort, and I'm sure he would be more than willing, and I would lose her forever.

Could I really leave for longer than the night and let my mother and everyone else worry themselves sick? No I could not be the cause of their worry. I needed to get all of my frustrations out and be done with all of this anger.

Before I had realized where I was going I seen the sign that said  
"Welcome to LaPush". Great subconsciously I was going to take my frustrations out on the cause.

Jacob Black.

**Oh No, what will happen next?!? Hope you liked it. Remember, reviews make me smile **


	22. Gauze and Shame

Chapter 21-Gauze and Shame

As I approached the small town inside the reservation I could see a group of kids standing outside of the local convenience store. Shit if any of these thugs are good friends with Jacob, then I'm going to need some help. My body began to slightly tremble. Now I know I'm not that scared. Oh..Wait..It's my cell phone in my hip pocket.

Pulling the phone from my pocket I notice it was Alice who was calling me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Listen to me pecker head. You need to get yourself back to that hospital right now and apologize to Bella for being a jerk." Alice quirked.

Damn pixie was beginning to really piss me off.

"Don't tell me what I need to do. You got that? I'll see Bella when I'm good and ready and right now I'm not good or ready."

"Get over yourself. You are so stupid. She told me what happened with Jacob Black and you are crazy if you think she would actually be kissing him back. She can't stand him in that way. Sure she may be friends with him but she has no feelings for him beyond that and you know that. She loves you and if you can't see that then you are more stupid then I give you credit for."

"Shut up Alice I don't need to hear your tirade on how I'm stupid for not staying and hearing Bella out, I heard enough of that from my mother. Bella made her choice by not telling that prick to leave when I was there. Don't worry though, when I'm done with my venting I will go back to Bella and we will work things out. I'm sure of it." I told Alice with confidence that I would go back to Bella once I had relieved my angers but I honestly didn't believe it would be any time soon.

"Well you better hurry the hell up. She is a wreck and Uncle Carlisle told her she would probably get to come home in the next day or so, as long as her liver enzymes continued to look good. She's gonna need all of our help over the next few weeks so you need to suck it up and be the man I know you can be. She needs you." With that the line went dead and it was evident that she had hung up on me. Damn her I knew Bella needed me but right at that moment I was extremely angry and I what I needed was to vent. If I could find something to punch on for a little while then maybe I could go back to Bella tonight or tomorrow when she got home, but not right now I was too mad.

Auh, I sighed. And as if God had answered my prayers my target just walked across the road, away from the two other boys that he once was standing with. Yea mutt, walk away from your little pack so you can fight me by yourself, like a man.

As I pursued him, he turned to look over his shoulder and noticed that it was me and my car that was fallowing him. Be began to walk at a faster than normal pace, so I began to drive a little faster. Quickly his fast paced walking became a full out run. He was fast, I will give him that, but he was no where near in comparison with the horse power that my Volvo had.

About the time I was right on his heels and was fixing to stop the car and chase him down on foot, he cut down the ally way behind the butcher shop. Just like a dog to get stuck at a dead end. I laughed to myself as I put the car in park and quietly got out.

As I began my pursuit I noticed that Jacob was trying to open the doors as he pasted each one. With no luck at each possible opening he slowly backed up to the wall that signified the dead end in more then one way.

"Man I didn't know she was your girl now. Really I didn't" He began as he held his hands out in front of himself in an attempt to stop my advancing. I continued to stalk forward until I was able to reach out and choke him with my bare hands. But I didn't. I had better plans for him. I was going to mess his pretty face up. I crouched down and pulled my left fist back until every muscle in my shoulder was pulled tight and screaming at me to punch the mutt in his face. I tried to reason with myself, violence was not the answer and I knew that but the damn dog would not shut his muzzle and just kept blabbing and blabbing.

"Come on man. She wanted me to kiss her really. It was a mutual kiss. I promise. I didn't force myself on her, well not really. But she…. once I started kissing her she started to loosen up and kiss me back. Sort of. But NO….WAIT…(So I punched him)..DAMN What was that for?" He yelled as he grabbed for his now busted lip. As I swung again he ducked in a feeble attempt to dodge my fist only to come in contact with my knee. Luckily as a "knee jerk" reaction, when I saw him ducking down I brought up my right knee up to protect myself only to plant my knee into his nose with a loud crack.

"Son-of-a-bitch" Jacob howled out, holding his now bloody nose.

This was working better then I could have hoped for. I thought with smile.

As Jacob staggered back to regain his composure I swung one more time and missed. He pulled his hand back from his face to examine the evidence on his hand. The site of the blood must have pissed him off because he then came at me with pure hate in his eyes. He was out for blood and I knew it. I tried to dodge his first punch only to realize that I was now the one up against the wall with no where to run. He hit me hard right between the eyes.

"Oh Shit…" I hollered out grabbing my forehead. Though my head now hurt like hell I could tell that nothing was broken…Yet, if he got any more hits in on my face with his power he would definitely break something, so I had to stay alert. Couldn't let that happen anymore.

He was able to get in a few more jabs and so was I, before his pack of friends found us rolling on the floor of the ally. The guys were so big that once they pulled us apart there was no chance that we could continue the vicious fight. After several attempts to free myself from the grasp of a larger than life 17 year old I gave up my struggle and let my body go limp. Finally after several minuets of hanging in the big guys arms he put me down on the ground with a thump. I was so sore that I couldn't stand up straight, but neither could Jacob so it was cool.

Finally the big guy spoke. "I suggest that the two of you either shake hands or decide to disagree and go your separate ways. Either way I don't ever want to catch you two fighting on this reservation again. Look at the two of you. Neither of you can stand in an upright position with out winching. You both look like you have taken a blood bath. It's absolutely disgusting. So which will it be, shake or leave?"

"Hell Sam we were just working out some things. We won't be fighting here again. I swear so you can go back down to the store with Emily. I know she is probably wondering why you left her there all alone." Jacob tried to reason but was hushed when the big guy, Sam, held his hand up.

"I said shake hands or agree to disagree then go your separate ways. I can only imagine that this war has something to do with the Swan girl. Am I correct?" I nodded still holding my side. It hurt like hell and my head was beginning to throb. But I can only imagine that Jacob felt worse. As I admired my handy work on his face a smile crept across my face. Yea, I'm good like that. I figured it was time for me to go.

"Don't worry about it. I'm leaving and as long as you guys can keep Black on your side of the res. line and away from Bella and my baby then we will not have anymore problems. YOU GOT THAT MUTT!?! STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL AND MY CHILD!" I spat the last part out in that mutts face making sure he heard and felt every word that I said.

"Whatever Fuckwad you aren't sure that kid is yours anymore then I'm sure it's mine and I'll see Bella whether you like it or not. If that's what she wants, and I'd say after our kiss, she will want to see a whole lot more of me." He sassed in my face knowing that if I threw the next punch Sam and his pack of degenerate mutts would restrain me, allowing him to beat me senseless.

The way I seen it was if I hit him hard enough then he wouldn't be able to get up and hit me back. So I had to try. I pulled my fist back once more and lunged forward and crashed into mutt boy's face once more. Landing my blow right in his right eye socket. Yes, he's definitely gonna have a black eye from that. I victoriously thought as I turned to go back to my car.

"What the hell GUYS? Why did you let him hit me again?" Jacob questioned as he recovered from my final punch.

"We didn't stop him because you deserved what you got. He was ready to leave and then you started running your fat mouth. So like I said, you deserved what you got." Sam replied.

Once I made it back to my car, which I left at the opening of the ally, I very slowly slid into the driver's seat wincing as my bottom found the seat. I hadn't given much thought to my butt, but now that I had to I guess I did fall back on it when that mutt and I went down to the ground. Damn I was going to be sore in the morning.

The drive back to my house was a long one. I was beginning to feel every punch or fall that I made or received. My face hurt, my neck hurt, my shoulders, my arms, hands, fingers, even my toes hurt. I was quite sure that every inch of my body was hurting, so I couldn't let Bella see me in this condition. I decided that it was best to go home for tonight and tend to my wounds. Hopefully Alice was at home and wasn't too upset with me. She would be my best bet at fast recovery; she always seemed to know the best remedies for minor infractions like this.

**Whelp I guess Who do you think really won the fight? I'm still up in the air about it. Lol, not really. Love please **


	23. Getting Back to Bella

Chapter 22- Getting back to Bella.

**EPOV**

"Alice, I need your help."

"With what? Where are you even at?" She asked with a disappointing sigh.

"I'm headed back to the house. Are you there or are you out this evening?" I asked my tone a little more frustrated than I had a right to be.

"Yea, I'm at home. I just got here. What do you need? I thought you were leaving for a little while?"

"I changed my mind. Listen don't say anything to my mom or dad but I need you to get my dad's spare exam bag from his study and take it up to my room and wait for me there. Do you think you can do it without being noticed?"

"Oh My God. What happened? Are you okay? Did you wreck your car?....." "No nothing like a wreck. I'm ok for the most part just sore and a little bruised I think" " Oh….Okay….I should be able too. Emmett and Rose are still at the baseball game and Aunt Esme is still at work. Uncle Carlisle is here somewhere but I think I heard the television on in the den so he is probably watching the same ballgame that Emmett and Rose are at. The coast should be clear. How soon will you be here?"

"8 minutes or so. So you've got to hurry and get the bag and get to my room. Grab a bowl of water and a washrag while you are at it. I got to go so I can concentrate on the road." Blood was obviously coming from head because my vision was slowly going red from the warm liquid running down my forehead.

"Okay just be careful and I'll see you in a few minutes.." I hung my phone up before she could finish what she was saying I needed my free hand to wipe my eyes so that I could see the road again. I wiped my arm across my fore head; I pulled it back and saw that it was covered in red.

If I was feeling this bad and was this badly beat up I could only imagine how Mutt boy was feeling. I got more blows in on him than he even attempted on me.

I knew that head wounds bled more than any other wound because when Bella was a small child she would fall and bust her head open on a regular basis. I was with her and her father on one occasion when she had feel from her bike and sliced her head open. The doctor in the emergency room that night had to give Charlie a valium just to calm him down. I remember he had to keep telling Charlie that she wasn't going to die and that head wounds just bleed more than other lacerations.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed that my bedroom light was on while the rest of the house remained dark. Was anyone home but Alice? I wondered as I put my car into park. I quietly got out of my car taking special care not to slam my door to alert anyone just incase they were at home.

I used the side door to get inside the house. I knew that if my father was at home then he would know immediately that someone was home with him, if I came in the front door. I checked to see if the coast was clear and when it seen that it was then I quickly and quietly went up the stairs to my room.

Once inside my room, my haven, I found Alice sitting on the foot of my bed with a very concerned look on her face and the black bag I had asked for in her lap.

"Oh My Gosh Edward what happened to you?" She questioned as she took the washrag and began wiping my face and neck clean of the blood.

"I guess you could say I "ran" into Jacob Black this evening." I replied with a smirk.

"It looks like you did more than run into him. It looks like he beat the shit out of you." She smirked back.

She knew better than to believe that someone like Jacob Black could kick my ass. I could whoop his ass any day of the week and she knew it, too. I proved that much today.

"Whatever, that mutt looks worse than I do. Besides I busted my head on a brick wall that I stumbled into when the fight first started. Black couldn't do this to me, he doesn't have the strength" I scoffed as I helped Alice to finish clearing away the blood.

"I bet he does. So what lead to all this fighting I thought you were leaving town for a little while?" She asked. She had a right to ask, I knew she did but I wasn't sure what to tell her. I wasn't even sure myself how I ended up out in La Push.

"To be honest I'm really not sure. I was driving fully intending to take the by-pass around the Quileute and Makiah to Peter and Charlotte's house when I saw the Welcome to La Push sign. I kept going and that's when I saw Black cross the road in front of me. I like to think that it was fate that brought him right to me." I said with a smile on my face as I remembered the punch I threw at Black that most likely blacked most of his eyes. Son of a bitch for sure is going to look worse than me.

Alice prodded and poked at my face and ribs causing me more pain than good. Finally she declared that I was as 'fixed up' as I was going to get and that the rest would have to heel up in its own time. I had never been so glad to see Alice leave my room in all of my life. I quickly grab a fresh shirt from my closet and pulled it on. Now I had to get to Bella and apologize for running out on her instead of sticking around and listening to what she had to say about the mutt. I had to make things right, I had to feel her in my arms and know that she was mine and mine alone. I needed to press my lips against hers and hold her tight to my body.

What I wanted to do was lavish her body in kisses and show her just how much I was sorry for all of the tears I had caused her.

As I grabbed my leather jacket from the back of my desk chair someone began to beat on my door. What the hell?

"Come in and quit that damn banging" I called out as I put on jacket.

A boisterous Emmett entered my room holding up one of those stupid foam fingers that said '#1 FAN' on it. You could definitely tell he had been to the ball game. He had a mustard streak down the front of his shirt that was at least a foot long and nacho cheese sauce all over his jeans. He was such a pig when he went to the stadiums for sporting events.

"What do you need Emmett? I'm a little busy right now." I rushed out. I knew that if he ever got to talking about the game he would never shut up.

"Just wanted to say hey to my little brother, no harm in that is there? You missed the most awesome game man. You would have loved it. Atlanta totally rocked the Mariners 26 to 8. It pretty much turned into a practice game after 5th inning. I loved it." Emmett said while having a seat on my bed.

"Get your ass off my bed; you know I don't like it when people touch my bed." I barked out. I was really antsy about getting back to Bella and I wanted him to leave so that I could leave.

"Geez Edward chill out it's not like you need to be going anywhere at 3 in the morning anyways. I figure if nothing else I'm doing mom a favor by standing in your way." Aughh..Dickhead. Was it really 3 in the morning? Where had all the time gone?

"Crap. I didn't know it was so late…Well….I guess it's early but still. I need to talk to Bella. We've got some stuff to work out." I said as I sat back down on my bed in defeat. I knew it was way to late in the night for me to be visiting Bella even though I knew dad would see that I got inside the hospital and was allowed access to Bella's room. She would be sleeping now and she really needed her sleep. She had to stay healthy for herself and the baby.

"Hey man what the hell happened to your face? You look like you've been run over by a Mack truck. Who did you piss off?" Emmett asked.

"You should see the other guy." I replied giving Emmett my crooked smile.

"Oh shit dude! Did you get the shit beat out of you by Jacob Fucking Black? Why didn't you call me, I would have came to your rescue." Emmett nearly laughed out, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he pulled me up from the bed and jerked my jacket off, then spun me around while poking me in different places around my upper torso.

"Ow shit that hurts, stop that!" I yelled out as he poked me in my sore ribs. "I didn't get beat up by that mutt. I beat the shit out of him; he just got in a few good punches that's all. Trust me when I say he looks a lot worse than I do right now." I said with conviction.

"I sure as hell hope so. Be prepared man, when Rosalie sees you like this she is going to laugh her ass off. She already said you deserved to have your ass kick for treating Bella the way you did. Well maybe if she sees you with that vicious black eye and all these other bruises then maybe she won't want to beat you herself. I think earlier today she was actually planning to beat you senseless the next time she saw you." Thanks for the warning Em. I snorted with that thought.

"Well. Whatever, I deserve it but I'd rather receive my beating from someone who deserves to give it to me. Maybe Bella will do Rose the honors and beat me herself." I said as I reclaimed my seat on the bed.

"Naw man she knows you'd enjoy it to much. You'd just lay back and let her beat away." Emmett stretched his arms out and tossed his head back and began to moan out "Oh Bella…Yeah…Beat me like that…. Umm…. Yeah…Harder….Harder…I'm gonna…" I blushed as I began to think about Bella pleasuring me and taking me into her hands. A small unnoticed moan escaped my throat before I realized that I had slipped off into my own wonderland.

Coming back from my reverie I corrected him, "Emmett enough. I have to beg for her forgiveness. She is pregnant she isn't even thinking sexual thoughts. Besides, how could she possibly want to be with me again when I behaved as badly as I have?"

"Come on. Rose made me read an article in a magazine one time because it was about pregnant women and how their sex drive is at an all time high when they are in their second and third trimester. I told her it didn't matter my log was gonna be under wraps until I was ready to be a daddy and to be honest that may never happen. But hey leave that last part just between us okay?" Emmett came over and whispered the last of his rather loud comment in my ear, which means Rose was somewhere in the house. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Whatever, IF Bella's up to it, I'm up to, always. I get a hard on just thinking about it, but. Ughh.. Why am I telling you shit like this? You better not repeat that to anyone. Bella would kill me. Just go to bed Emmett, I've got to do the same so I can be at the hospital in the morning. I have to see Bella first thing." I finished up, my voice muffled by my hands. I couldn't believe what I just said to Emmett. Me and my stupid mouth.

Emmett fumbled around with his foam finger for a few moments before admitting that he would keep our discussion to himself, and then he left my room busting out in laughter. I wondered briefly what was going through his mind before I decided it was probably best that I didn't know.

I took off my clothes, with the exception of my boxers, content with the fact that in 4 hours I would be going to the hospital and embracing Bella, telling her that I loved her and that it didn't matter what kind of past her and Jacob had. She was my life now and no matter what happened I was going to prove to her that I still loved her.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed a little of Emmett's playfulness. Don't you just love him to pieces! Leave me some love please.**


	24. Confessions

**Ch-23 Confessions**

"What the hell Edward? Get your ass up out of the bed. Its 8 o'clock already and Bella will be discharged from the hospital soon." Alice barged into my room screeching at the top of her lungs.

Jumping from my wonderful slumber, my feet hit the floor literally running. I bound from my bed to my closet, from my closet to the bathroom and from the bathroom out my door and down the stairs. In less than 10 minutes I went from being absolutely asleep to totally awake and driving down the road on my way to Bella.

Reaching for my cell phone I quickly found my dad's number and hit the call button. After several rings I was greeted with "Carlisle here."

"Hey dad it's me Edward. I know you're busy so I won't be long. How is Bella this morning? Is she still being discharged today?" I asked praying that he would say she was doing great and she was for sure going to get to leave that dreadful hospital room today.

"Well son she is doing better from a medical point of view but she hasn't been eating. I'm concerned about that. She really needs to be eating about 2500 calories a day and since the argument you two had the other day she hasn't eaten a combined 800 calories. That worries me but I have to send her home today. Tonight there is a full moon and we will need every bed we can free up. You know how I always complain about a full moon and all the babies being born. Well, anyways, she promised me she would eat better when she got home. She said she just couldn't stomach the hospital food and that when she got home she would go grocery shopping and get plenty of food to eat. I told her I would be making a house call in a couple of days and if she still wasn't eating properly I was going to cart her right back to her hospital bed." Carlisle said with a vote of confidence in his voice.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do to help with that. What about her liver and her diabetes problems? Is she good there or does she have any special instructions?"

"All of that is good. Her glucose test came back normal today. She still has to continue with the insulin shots until the baby is born but she should come off of those soon after delivery. Her liver is looking a lot better and I am proud to say that she did a great job in her diagnosis of the virus she had. Once I gave her the medication to treat it then everything cleared up on its own. Smart girl she is, I'm glad she is the mother of my grandchildren." Child dad, Grand child, no plural at the moment. Maybe if Bella still loves me in a few years and we are married then maybe, maybe there will be another child, but I'll have to see what Bella's views on that subject are.

"Okay, thanks dad. I'm almost at the hospital now so I will talk to you later. Oh and dad? Please don't tell Bella I'm on my way, I want to talk to her before she has a chance to run from me. I don't know how mad she still is with me." I didn't know how Bella would react to me picking her up from the hospital to take her home. Charlie had asked Alice to do it but she knew I would want to be the one to be there for Bella so she didn't fight me when I told her that I would do it.

As I pulled into the hospital parking garage butterflies began assaulting my stomach as I thought of how I would approach Bella and what I would say to her to make her listen to my apologizes. I quickly made my way inside the hospital and to the elevators that would land me on the third floor where I would find my Bella waiting for her savior. Little did she know that it would be me that came to her rescue.

If she would let me.

I hoped she would be comfortable with me taking her home. To be honest if she wasn't okay with me taking her home she would have to take a taxi home and I really hated the thought of that.

I finally found my way to the room where I craved to be. I had stopped at a corner floral shop and bought Bella the most beautiful bouquet of Calla Lilys' and colored carnations. I had hopes that it would make her speechless long enough for me to get my apologizes out. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep my bravery intact so I needed to be able to speak quickly.

With one last deep intake of breath I opened the door and entered her room.

There she peacefully sat at the foot of her bed, clad in her gloomy hospital issued attire, looking absolutely beautiful as she stared out the window that over looked our little town of Forks. She hadn't heard the door open then close; I would give anything if I could listen in on her thoughts even if for only a moment.

I cleared my throat in an attempt to break her from her reverie but it didn't seem to work. So I chose to say her name.

"Bella, love?" That worked she snapped her head in my direction and cut her eyes at me. Once she realized it was me she ducked her head, removing the scowl from her face letting a light sexy blush take its place.

Please raise your eyes and look at me, I want to see your beautiful brown eyes. I silently pleaded.

"Hey Edward, I'm so glad you came by. Your dad said I get to go home today. I wasn't sure if I would see you for a while, Alice said you left." She finally raised her eyes to look me in the eye. "Oh my god Edward what happened to your face?" She questioned, as she rushed over to me and began to caress my face with the back of her fingers.

To do something that was this innocent and for it to feel this good, it should have been a sin.

"It's nothing really. I just had to take a few to give a few." I reasoned as I took her hand into my own.

"What does that mean? What happened? Really?" She continued to question. A glint of anger taking its place in her eyes, I didn't like to see anger in her eyes. I could feel all of the bravery I had previously worked up beginning to dissipate as her eyes began to darken.

"Bella this is nothing I assure you. But there is something that I need to tell you. I need you to know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for not staying…" I began but was soon interrupted when Bella began her own apologizes.

"No Edward, its not you who should be apologizing, it's me. I was the one who should have stopped Jac…"

"No Bella, I overreacted and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry for that. I should have kept my mouth shut and listened to you."

"Edward you are too kind, it is me who should be saying I'm sorry. Like I was trying to say, I should have stopped Jacob the minute he walked in the door. I should have called the nurse and had her come and make him leave, but I didn't. I.." I couldn't let her take all the blame for something that I was mostly at fault for.

"Bella NO, you are not to blame for the horrible piss match that Jacob and I displayed. That was all on us."

Throwing her hand up over her mouth in shock or surprise I wasn't sure, she said, "Oh no, Edward. I'm so sorry for him making accusations that the baby isn't yours. I feel I should explain his crude comments that he had no right making." She mumbled the last part low enough that I'm sure she thought I couldn't hear her, but I could.

There was no need for her to explain anything to me. What happened in her past, before we found out she was pregnant, is just that, her past.

"Bella please don't think you need to explain anything to me. What happened …"

Bella interrupted me with, "No you need to hear this. You need to know why he hates you even more now and why he wants to steak his claim over this baby."

"Bella you don't need to give me any explanations."

"Edward, I had sex with Jacob and I called your name out while we were doing it …." She nearly screamed out then quickly placed her hands over her face in embarrassment I'm sure.

"You….Um….Akah….Ahhh…." An awkward silence filled the room for several moments before Nurse Felicia entered the room.

"Okay Bella, I've got your discharge papers here, so you are already to go? …" A silence filled the air. I was shell shocked, I couldn't answer her, and evidently Bella was too.….. "Will you need any help getting your things out to your car?" Nurse Felicia turned and gave both Bella and I a query look. "You two okay?" She questioned. I nodded. We were both okay physically but mentally maybe not so much.

"O-ka-y. Well, if you need any help with your things just call the number on the board and they will send someone up. Bella your only stipulation for discharge is to eat 3 to 6 well balanced meals a day. Doctor Cullen will follow up with you at your house in 3 days to make sure you are following his orders. He will release you then to return back to school."

With that Nurse Felicia left Bella and I to our silence, which carried on for several more minutes before finally I couldn't take it anymore and I spoke.

"Wow. You said my name while you were having sex with Jacob. Wow, You love me that much, WoW!" Little did I know that when I opened my mouth I would verbally vomit.

"Yea, that pretty much sums it up." Was her only response.

Suddenly we both burst into a fit of laughter. Laughing so hard that we both ended up in the floor leaned up against the bed.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know how good it feels to finally tell someone about what happened that night." She honestly sounded like someone had taken 20 pounds and lifted it off of her shoulders.

"I bet. You know you could have told me that sooner. Then I would have had better ammunition to use against him." More snickers escaped her mouth as she climbed to her feet offering me a hand as she steadied herself.

"Thanks but, no thanks. Last thing I need is to be responsible for pulling my pregnant girlfriend to the floor and injuring her." I gave her my best half smile and got to my feet as well.

I knew it was time to gather all of her things and get her to her house. I wish it were possible for her to come stay at my house until Carlisle gave the okay for her to return to her normal routine but I knew asking her to would be useless. She would think she would be too much trouble. She would swear that everyone was creating too much a fuss about her, and to be honest it would be no more fuss than what we would do if it were Alice or Rose. But she wouldn't see it that way.

So instead of suggesting that she just come home with me, I grabbed her overnight bag that Alice had brought her and the slew of balloons she had received and the roses I had sent her, she had 3 dozen. Then I made my way out to the nurses' desk to get someone to push Bella out to my car.

"Excuse me m'am, can we get someone to push Miss Bella Swan out to my car? She really shouldn't be walking such a far distance." I asked the elder lady sitting at the desk. She looked a little flustered; I hoped I hadn't interrupted what ever she had been doing.

"Not a problem young Mr. Cullen, did you know you are as handsome as your father. Do you know if he will make his rounds anytime soon? My shift ends in a couple of hours and I would love the opportunity to see him today. You know I only get to work once in a blue moon nowadays and I sure do miss him." Seeing this lady swoon over my father was absolutely hilarious. He always told us that he had more trouble out of the older ones than he did with the younger ladies he worked with. I had to hide my obvious amusement over her ramblings while she walked us back into Bella's room.

"I'm not sure" I leaned over to get a better look at her name tag. "Ms. Jewell, but I could give him a call and find out for ya."

"No, No son, don't worry yourself with it. If I don't have a chance to see him this time around then I'll see him the next. I know he is a busy man." She blushed as she patted my shoulder and motioned for Bella to take her seat in the wheelchair.

"Okay, but I will let him know you said hello when I see him at dinner tonight." I said giving the kind woman a friendly smile.

"Thank you that would be nice." She replied as she led us out of Bella's former room and out of the hospital.

Once we were in the car and everything was situated, I knew I had to get Bella something to eat. She hadn't eaten in nearly 3 days and it concerned me, she needed her nutrients.

"Okay Bella, now that we have everything in the car and everything, we need to get you something to eat. Dad told me you haven't been eating like you should."

"He really shouldn't have said anything to you. I'll eat when I get home. I'm sure Charlie has some sandwich stuff at the house." She said as she sudden became fascinated with a loose string on her gown.

"Bella look at me," I said as I leaned across the console and lifted her chin with my index finger. "You need to eat more than just sandwiches. Now there are ten restaurants between here and your house and 5 more that are just a few minutes away, either you can pick what you want from them or I can go to each of them and get you what I think you will eat." I was being exceptionally nice to her. I was giving her options couldn't she see that. Normally I would have gone to wherever I wanted something from and if she didn't chose something then I would have picked it out myself.

"I will not choose from any of them. You don't need to be spending unnecessary money on me and fast food restaurants. That's insane, besides I will be okay with a sandwich from home." She so wasn't going to eat a sandwich from home. I didn't care if she ate a sandwich from the stinkin' Subway she was not going home and fixing her own sandwich.

"Fine then be that way I'll order you what I think you will like. I know you well enough to do that. If I have any problems I'll just call Alice she'll know what to get you." I replied with a smirk on my face. I knew I was being arrogant but I really didn't care.

"Well, be that way then. You can spend your money but you better get what you like cause I'm not going to eat any of it." She stubbornly stated like a 4 year old refusing to eat their peas.

"Okay have it your way, but you're going to want something when I'm sitting in front of you eating my juicy cheese burger and salty fries. Umm. I can't wait to get to the Burger Den they have the best burgers in town." I was actually hungry I would have to remember to grab me something from one of the places we stopped.

As I drove across town I stopped at all 15 restaurants along the way. There was the Schlotzsky's Deli for a delicious baked sandwich on jalapeño cheese bread, Pizza hut for a supreme, Captain D's for some hush puppies cause I read that fish wasn't healthy for pregnant women. Then there was the Burger Den for burgers of course, and Sonic for cheddar peppers; Arby's for roast beef and Bojangles for bo rounds and Cajun chicken biscuits. Mc Donalds for apple pies and some of the best chicken nuggets in town, then it's over to the Wendy's for frostys of every flavor; Curt's Place for some home cooked vegetables because those are always important and Checker's for some awesome fries, Taco Bell for nachos and a soft taco…or two, Burger King because you can have it your way over there, then to the Little Ceasar's for some crazy bread then last but defiantly not least to the White House for some good ole White House burgers with all of their oniony goodness.

Once I had Bella home with all of her belongings and all of her food I took her inside and put her bag upstairs. She sat at the table with her arms crossed in a very defensive manner. She was so cute when she tried to be defiant. I could just kiss her all over right now, but that was going to have to wait.

"Bella you are going to have to eat, honey. My dad said you haven't eaten in nearly three days. You can't live like that. It's barely enough for you to live off of let alone an unborn baby that depends solely on it's mother for it's sustenance. Now Eat!" I demanded. She was going to eat on her own or I was going to feed her there was no other way about it.

"I will eat. I just don't know where to start. It all smells so good and now I'm starving to death and I want it all." She looked over all the bags with want in her eyes. I was so happy to see she was finally going to eat to hear hearts content.

With a light blush on her cheeks she reached out and grabbed the first bag and a frosty. She quickly devoured what was in the bag and moved on to the next. Some things she liked and some she didn't but she atleast tried a bite of everything I had bought. I felt so proud to sit there and just watch her. She was so beautiful in all that she did even watching her eat should have been considered a seduction. I just wanted to take her in my arms and …. I was brought out of my reverie when she spoke my name.

"Edward, why did you let me eat so much? I am stuffed. I may not be able to eat again for the next week I'm so full." She said as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her very there belly. I really hadn't noticed before now how much she was beginning to show but she was showing very much indeed. I wanted to reach out and touch her belly but I refrained because I wasn't sure if she would welcome my touch or not.

"Sorry Love, you were enjoying yourself and who am I to interrupt you when you are enjoying yourself so much?" I could nolonger keep my hands to myself. I reached out and look her hand that was on top of her belly and kissed each of her knuckles. She blushed the most beautiful shade of pink I had ever seen.

Suddenly she jumped and jerked her hand away, grabbing at her stomach. It startled me so I had to ask. "What's wrong?"

With tears welling up in her eyes she replied, "Nothing is wrong Edward, I just felt the baby kick." She was looking up at me in amazement.

"Really?" I questioned with the same amazement showing in my eyes. I couldn't remember what the website said about when a pregnant woman usually began to feel the baby move but evidently it was around 16 weeks.

------

"Yeah." She pulled her shirt up revealing her perfectly round belly. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had every seen. Bella's pale skin had a slight blush to it and was pulled tight around the small orb that resembled the makings of a basket ball. The orb began about three inches above her navel and rounded out at the bottom inbetween her hips; it protruded from her body about four inches. It was so amazing to think how inside that tiny orb sat my son, safe and happy, all cozied and up inside there with his mother. In a way I envied him. I longed for that closeness with Bella. Of course not in such the same since as him, but I did long to hold her and to be inside her, to make love to her. Because in this moment I wanted to show her how much love and adoration I had for her and words just couldn't begin to express as much. But I couldn't take the lead like I wanted to so badly, it had to be Bella's call the next time me made love. I vowed that much to myself a long time ago after the first time we made love.

"Give me your hand." She said as she reached out and took my hand, placing it on top of the small orb. "Just hold your hand still and maybe you can feel it to." She said while placing her hand on top of my own and lacing her fingers inbetween mine.

Some time had passed by and still I had felt no movement. Bella said a couple of times that she felt motions like maybe a leg or arm moving but no kicking. I soon became impatient and restless.

"He's just not going to move for me." I said in my frustration. Then all of the sudden I felt a tiny hard knot bump my hand. It only lasted a second but it was long enough to let me know that he was definitely in there and that he was infact very real.

I pulled my hand back in awe and amazement. I had just felt my son move for the first time. It made this whole thing, the pregnancy, more real.

"WoW did you feel that?" Bella finally asked breaking me from my trance. I think I detected a slight humor in her voice. Looking up into her eyes I smiled because I didn't care if she was amazed at my expense because I had just experienced the most amazing thing in my life.

"Yeah I did. That was … well that was amazing. Did you feel it too? I mean it was so strong. Did it hurt you, are you okay?" I didn't want Bella to be hurt by our son no more than what I knew was going to come, but I needant worry with that until later when she got closer to delivering him.

"No I'm fine. I felt it but it didn't hurt. It kind of felt comforting, atleast if he is moving and kicking I know he is okay. When he gets bigger it will probably hurt some but still, just to know he is okay enough to move like that will reassure me and make it worth the pain, I think."

**AN: Awww… He's worried about her, how sweet **

**Review Please**


	25. Savoring A Good Thing

Chapter 24- Savoring a good thing.

**A/N: I must warn you that this chapter is intended for Mature Audiences only b/c it contains one heck of a lemon. LOL I hope this makes up for some of the long wait you all had to endure for this story. Oh yeah, I must say that Bella changed into some stretch pants and a t shirt while Edward stepped out to get the nurse in the last chapter**.

"Yeah." She pulled her shirt up revealing her perfectly round belly. It was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had every seen. Bella's pale skin had a slight blush to it and was pulled tight around the small orb that resembled the makings of a basketball.

The orb began about three inches above her navel and rounded out at the bottom inbetween her hips; it protruded from her body about four inches. It was so amazing to think how inside that tiny orb sat my son, safe and happy, all cozied-up inside there wrapped in his mother. In a way I envied him. I longed for that closeness with Bella. Of course not in such the same since as him, but I did long to hold her and to be with her, to make love to her. Because in this moment I wanted to show her how much love and adoration I had for her and words just couldn't begin to express as much. But I couldn't take the lead like I wanted to so badly, it had to be Bella's decision the next time we were together…to make love. I vowed that much to myself a long time ago after the first time we were together.

"Give me your hand." She said as she reached out and took my hand, placing it on top of her round belly. "Just hold your hand still and maybe you can feel it to." She said while placing her hand on top of my own and lacing her fingers with mine.

Some time had passed by and still I had felt no movement. Bella said a couple of times that she felt motions like maybe a leg or arm moving but no kicking. I soon became impatient and restless.

"He's just not going to move for me." I said in my frustration. Then all of the sudden I felt a tiny hard knot bump my hand. It only lasted a second but it was long enough to let me know that he was definitely in there and that he was infact very real.

I pulled my hand back in awe and amazement. I had just felt my son move for the first time. It made this whole thing, the pregnancy, more real.

"WoW did you feel that?" Bella finally asked breaking me from my trance. I think I detected a slight humor in her voice. Looking up into her eyes I smiled because I didn't care if she was humored at my expense because in that moment I was another world. I had just experienced the most amazing thing in my life.

"Yeah I did. That was … well that was amazing. Did you feel it too? I mean it was so strong. Did it hurt you, are you okay?" I didn't want Bella to be hurt by our son no more than what I knew was going to come, but I need not worry with that until later when she got closer to delivering him.

"No I'm fine. I felt it but it didn't hurt. It kind of feels… comforting, atleast if he is moving and kicking, I know he is okay. When he gets bigger it will probably hurt some but still, just to know he is okay enough to move like that will reassure me and make it worth the pain, I think."

"I love you more than life itself." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest.

I began to place feather light kisses on Bella's luscious full lips and along her jaw until I reached the hollowed out spot behind her ear. Taking her lobe inbetween my teeth, I applied a slight pressure then tugged just enough to cause a moan to escape from her parted lips. _Umm… she wants this too. _

While tracing patterns, with my fingers, on her back, I slipped my hand under the hem of her shirt. She let out a breath she had been holding then pressed herself harder into my chest. I continued placing kisses down her neck and on her collar bone, making sure I didn't miss a single inch of her.

Her hands soon found the buttons on my shirt and she began to undo them exposing my chest. _God I want her so bad_ I thought as my hands roved up her back, raising her shirt further up her body.

Once my hands found purchase on the clasp of her bra I paused. She leaned back enough to nod her head, letting me know I could continue. My cock gave a slight twitch as I released her ample breast from their confinement. He realized this as the first of many small victories he must achieve in order to reach the goal of making love to Bella.

After I removed Bella's shirt and bra I took a moment to properly ogle her. She is so beautiful. Unable to resist her body any longer I cupped her breasts in my hands and took one of her hardened peaks into my mouth.

More moans escaped her as I lavished her nipples with my tongue. Soon it was evident that she wanted more as she began to grind her hips roughly against my own. Her round belly pressing into my stomach partially brought me from my assault on her body.

"Bella, do you think we should be doing this? I mean if we … you know… have sex won't it hurt the baby?" I asked, kind of freaked out at the thought of possibly causing trauma to the baby or the baby knowing that Bella and I were having sex.

"No silly. The baby is well protected in here and will have no clue what we are doing." Bella replied with a giggle.

Now that I had broke free from my lusty haze all kinds of concerns were flooding me.

"What about your father won't he be home soon? Maybe we shouldn't do this just yet. You've only been home from the hospital a few hours. Let's wait." I hoped that Bella couldn't hear the panic in my voice but by the widening smile on her face I knew she could.

"Chill-out Edward," she purred, "my dad is gone for the day on a fishing trip and will not be home until sometime in the early morning hours tomorrow. Everything is going to be okay. Besides, your dad said I needed to learn ways to relieve my stresses and isn't this supposed to be the best way to do that?" She innocently asked, grabbing both sides of my open shirt and pulling me back in close to her.

"I'd say it is." And with that I leaned back in and delivered to her a bruising kiss. After several moments of making out in her kitchen, I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her room.

Gently I laid her on the bed then removed my shoes and climbed in too. I wanted this to be as perfect as it could be for the both of us. I wanted this to express all of the love I felt for Bella. When this was over I wanted Bella to have no doubts about how much I love her and my devotion to her for all eternity.

Slowly I reached for the string on the front of her pants; I needed to make sure this was infact what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure about this?"

Her only response was to bite her bottom lip and nod her head yes. With her approval I untied the strings and pulled her pants down her slender legs. To my surprise she was not wearing panties.

"You naughty girl, no panties?" I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What? They wouldn't let me wear them while I was there so I forgot to tell Alice to bring me any." She replied giving me a smirk.

"Ummm.." was my only response because my body was already in motion bringing my face closer to her womanly center. I wanted to taste her juices, to feel her in my mouth and writhing underneath my face.

She began to squirm and I hadn't even made contact with her sweet pussy. "Be still Bella" I commanded her, and then with the slight lap of my tongue I brushed against her bud sending an electric current racing through her body. I knew this because her entire body quivered.

"Auuu… Oh Edward" She moaned out as she locked her fingers into my hair pressing me closer between her thighs. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as she called my name out several more times before she toppled over into ecstasy.

As she came back down from her orgasm she caught me off guard by hooking her leg over my side and, in one smooth motion she rolled me over to my back. Somehow she managed to keep her legs on either side of me resulting in her straddling my stomach; this was rather impressive considering she was the clumsiest person I knew and surely would have slung herself across the room with that bold movement.

"Mmmm, I love what you do to my body. You make me…(Kiss) you make me feel so…(Kiss) alive and sexy and wanted. (Kiss) I love you Edward Cullen…I just love you!" She declared as she planted more fierce kisses along my torso. It made me so happy to hear those three simple words roll from her lips.

Soon she began to pinch and pull at my nipples then with the greatest of care she would lightly kiss each one to make up for being so rough, it felt so good I didn't bother with telling her that I really did like the pinching and pulling. It was all so erotic.

I couldn't stand not touching her any more, so I began to stroke up and down her back, but she was having none of that. "No Sir," She shook her head. "You will let me have my time to explore; you've had yours so it's only fair that I have mine." She made plenty of sense but I didn't think I would be able to keep my hands away from her for very long. She was so beautiful and sexy and _Damn _I wanted her so bad it hurt.

She continued her journey over my body making sure to skip over the area of my body that most craved her attention.

My erection was pressing into her butt now that she was back to straddling my waist. I could feel her hot, wet pussy soaking my belly and I could tell she wanted me as bad as I wanted her.

"Bella Pleassseee…" I nearly whined out as she reached behind her body and gave my cock as firm squeeze sending an all too familiar jolt through my body. Oh God a few more good squeezes like that and I would surly explode into a million pieces.

"What Edward, Do you like that?" She innocently asked.

"Oh Gawh Bella I love everything you do to me." I replied with a breathless voice.

"Umm… Edward I want you so bad." She looked down to me capturing my eyes with hers and holding them hostage. Her eyes were screaming for me to ravage her body and make her mine.

"I want you too." I said as I moved my hands to her hips to hold her in place while I rocked my hips up into her center. She was so wet and slippery I knew I would slide into her with ease.

More moans escaped both of us as we continued to grind into each other.

Soon the friction wasn't enough and Bella slid herself back until she was positioned over my hardened member.

"Are you sure Bella?" I questioned wanting to make sure she wanted what I was about to give her.

"Yes, please Edward, I want you…NOW!" She growled. _Yes M'am. _I was happy to meet her demands.

I raised her up just enough to slide in between her warm, soft folds; she leaned forward placing her tiny hands in the center of my pecks. She began to rock her hips sliding her moist folds up and down my cock. Elicit moans escaped my mouth as she picked up her pace.

**BPOV**

I could tell he was enjoying this just as much as I was; the only problem was that this movement was nolonger enough to satisfy my needs. Reaching down I grabbed his now soaking wet member in my hand giving it another squeeze, just because I knew he liked it, and then placed the head of his cock at my opening.

Thrusting hard against him, I sheathed him completely inside of me. I let out a loud groan as I pulled back up allowing only the head of his cock to stay inside of me. Quickly I moved back down taking him in completely once again. I soon set a quick and needy pace that would satisfy my hunger for him and meet his needs as well. I guessed it would meet his needs, he wasn't complaining if it wasn't.

I rode him as though I was a cowgirl trying to break a wild stallion for the first time. I could feel a moist sweat break out across my body as I work him for all he was worth.

I would go hard and fast until I could feel him swell even more inside of me, then I would slow my pace to a near stop and place light kisses over his face and chest. I continued this torture for several rounds until I could feel the anticipation of release building again inside of me.

I could feel the tingles beginning to build in my stomach as I quickened my pace once again. Now needing an immediate release I unlocked one of my hands from his perfect muscled peck and moved it down inbetween our joined bodies and began to stroke my clit. The faster I moved my fingers the harder I would thrust into him.

We were both grunting and moaning now and combined with the sounds that our bodies made I could only imagine it as the most erotic thing that ears could ever hear.

After what seemed like only a few seconds, but I'm sure it was more like minutes, Edward called out to me, "Bella, Bella I'm going to… I'm … I'm cumming" He yelled out, digging his strong fingers into my sides as he met me thrust for thrust for a few moments. As I felt him release inside of me it sent shock waves rushing all over my body causing my own release. I continued to ride him allowing him his full release as well as my own. When I felt him go totally limp I removed myself from his form and snuggled into his side.

"Bella that was amazing." Edward stated. It made me feel good to know that he enjoyed what we had done just as much as I had.

"I know," I replied, still breathless from my little rodeo experience.

I gave a small giggle as I imagined wearing a cowboy hat the next time we did this.

"What's so funny, love?" He asked. I looked up to see him with a raised eyebrow and an after sex smile splayed across his face.

"Oh nothing." I smiled back knowing he couldn't possible know what I was thinking.

He bent down and kissed my lips softly before he pulled the blankets, we had pulled down when we first came in, back up over us and tucked them around us. I snuggled in as close as I could to him and wrapped my arms around his chest. Our after sex scent filled the room; the smell was so tantalizing.

Edward began to stroke my hair and hum what sounded like a lullaby and soon I fell fast asleep not to wake again until I heard Charlie come in the next morning and call out my name.

**AN: I hope that was satisfying enough for everyone. Hehehe **

**Please leave me some love, I thrive on it**


End file.
